American Princess and The Dwarf King
by Ogregal
Summary: A young American, whom lost her parents in a plane crash had come to inherit a large mansion in California. It was only weeks after moving in, she receives quite unexpected visitors, and her life changes forever.
1. American Princess and the Dwarf King

**American Princess and a Dwarf King**

**Author's Note: This is a rewritten story I posted on Wattpad, but with a few changes. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Bell Air, California**

**March 23, 2015**

In case any of you may not know me, my name is Tabitha O Hara, daughter of Harold and Linda O Hara. My father is a millionaire, as he is CEO of real estate development. They own a large home in California, not too far from my school. It is a lovely home, but also over 200 years old. My parents kept the original antique furniture that came with the house. As for myself, I'm living in a dorm, so I can remain close to my classes (to save on gas).

My life is typically getting up on the morning, shower, get dressed, and go to school, and return to my dorm. I only have a few friends, but barely have time for them between my job as book store owner, and school. Everything was going quite smoothly for now until a week went by, and I just closed down shop for the evening. No soon as I left the book store, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and answered it. It was the Bell Air Police Department. I gulped. I prayed nothing had happened to my parents. They were supposed to be heading out on a trip.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the case. They called to tell me there was a nasty accident involving my parents (which wasn't their fault). It was caused by a drunk driver. And sadly, they never made it. I nearly dropped my cell phone, hearing the news, and my heart sank. They were the only family I got, as I had no siblings, no aunts, uncles, cousins, or grandparents. Now my entire life was in whirl. I felt overwhelmed and sad at the same time, and I quickly drove to my dorm, trying to stay calm as possible.

By the time I reached my dorm, I collapsed on my bed, weeping, mourning for the loss of my parents. The next morning, I woken up with a surprise. The Residential Advisor, Luke, came to my door, alongside with several other residents of the dorm, bringing me flowers and gifts and condolences for the loss of my parents. I had no idea how they found out about it, but apparently I assumed it was in the newspaper. Tearfully, I thanked Luke and my fellow colleagues for their kindness.

Two more days later, I received a letter. It was a summon from my father's lawyer, Edward Simmons. He scheduled to meet with me that day to discuss my father's will. And so I quickly left the dorm, and headed towards Edward's office. Once I arrived, Edward greeted me, and I stepped into his office, discussing my father's will.

It was that day, I discovered father is leaving the large mansion to me! I really didn't want the home, because living alone in a large home, wouldn't be the same. When I grew up there, I was so used of having my parents around, attending the parties they hosted, and the many holidays we had spent together in that house. I wasn't sure I could handle it. Unfortunately, I had no other choice but to become owner and executor of the estate, and I accepted the offer from father's lawyer.

After the meeting, I went back to the dorm and began packing, as I was expected to move to the estate. After several days of packing, I head towards the large mansion. Once I pulled into the large driveway, there it was standing, the large three story home, with many rooms, looming over me. After I parked, I took the key and opened the door, and taking my things inside the home. I decided to go to my old room that I stayed in growing up.

I unpacked most of my belongings in my old large room, and I still see the large pink canopy bed still there with the curtains. After I unpacked, I climbed into the bed, closing my eyes. _Stupid drunk driver, I wish I could track you down and kill you myself! _I thought to myself, as I lay down in the bed. After resting a while, I decided to explore the home for a while for the memories.

First, I went to the ball room where parties and dances were held. I noticed at the end of the room, my father's old pipe organ sitting at the end of it. My father played the organ very well, and I learned a little from him. I approached the organ and pressed one key, and a loud sound came from it. "Father, you've haven't been playing in a while, its out of tune!" I said loudly. My mother's harp was sitting on the other side of the room. My parents loved music, especially classical music.

I always enjoyed listening to my mother play her harp. It always soothed me whenever I am stressed out, and she would play the harp for me. I never took any interest in playing instruments, I just loved listening to it. After exploring the ballroom, I headed towards the library, my favorite room of all the rooms (besides my own room). I loved reading, and this was the place where you normally find me to read or study.

I browsed the library looking through the books in there, and I found some very familiar ones. One of them was the first edition of _The Hobbit, _that belonged to my father, whom now passed it down to me. I took the book and read it. But when I opened the book, I noticed a note inside the cover.

Which I realized, the note was never in the cover before! _How odd, the last time I opened the book, there was no writing it. Now who would write in this book? _I thought to myself. And I began reading the note, and it read:

_Dearest daughter,_

_Your mother and I are gone from this world now, leaving the home in your hands. However there will be some changes in your life that you will not expect, and you will find that out next week. We love you very much, and we're going to miss you deeply. _

_Love,_

_Your father and mother. _

I nearly choked when I read the letter. How can this be possible? My parents died not too long ago! They couldn't possibly written the letter, unless they written it before they left on the trip! This was all puzzling to me. And I had no had idea what father meant about these changes he was talking about in the note. _Oh well, I will just have to wait and see until that time comes, _I thought to myself.

Three weeks later, I sat in the family room watching one of my favorite movies. It was past midnight, and the movie was about to end. Once the movie had ended, I heard a loud crash coming from outside, and lots of yelling. I scowled. _Nobody better be trespassing this property, or heads are going to roll! _I thought to myself as I stood up and I went for my father's katana, and opened the front door and walked out on the large front yard. I gasped of what I saw next as I stepped out the door, brandishing my father's katana.

I saw fifteen people in front of me, dressed as if they came from a Renaissance Faire, or it could be some young cosplayers arriving on my door stop to pull a prank on me, Lord only knows. Suddenly, the tall man dressed like a wizard stepped forward, and smiled at me. "Excuse me miss, you wouldn't mind helping us out?" asked the man. "Sure, but first tell me who you are." I said. "I am Gandalf the Grey, and this here is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, and his companions, and of course, our hobbit, Bilbo Baggins." said the man, and a small male figure with brown hair stepped forward.

I burst into laughter. This has to be some kind of joke. They are fictional characters! They only exist in books!

"You cannot be serious! Oh, I see what's going on here! This must be Luke's way of getting me back of clogging his toilet! He sends a group of cosplayers to my door!" I snapped. "Who is the Luke, and what in the hell is a cosplayers?" demanded another male, whom I thought looked a lot like Thorin himself, glaring at me. "Don't play stupid with me, pal! Unless you can prove to me who you really are, then I have a reason to believe you!" I shot back.

"I have proof, young lady. Your parents had written a note in a book you've looked at earlier. And I do recall the words of expecting some unexpected changes in your life, am I correct?" said the guy dressed like Gandalf. My eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Wait a minute! How in the hell did you know that? You haven't been in my house, have you?!" I snapped. "No, because this was expected, at least to us anyway. We have arrived here for a reason, Miss Tabitha." said the man.

"No, no, this is all wrong! This cannot be happening! This is too much for me! First my parents are taken from me, and NOW THIS!" I ranted, slamming down the katana on the ground.

"You have our deepest condolences, Miss Tabitha. But you must help us find our way back to Middle Earth. We came to you, because you seem to have the knowledge of our world, and of the quest." said Gandalf.

All eyes turned to me with hope. "Alright, I will help you. But you must be patient, it will take a while. But I need some time, however to recover from what I'm going through now, is that understood?" I said to everyone. Gandalf and the Company nodded in agreement. I was still in shock to be meeting my favorite characters, all of them in fact. And they looked just the same as I seen them in the movies. But my attention was on Thorin, my heart stopped every time I looked at him.

"You don't have to worry about space, there's plenty of it!" I said. "Wow, you have a rather large home here, Miss!" beamed Nori, the dwarf with the star fish hair style. "Thank you. And here's a friendly reminder to all of you, especially you, NORI! Do not touch anything in the else unless you ask first! Do you understand me?" I said firmly. "Yes, we understand." said the Dwarves. "Thorin, you are the leader, its up to you to keep your Company in control." I said to Thorin. "Understood." said Thorin, stiffly. "Good. Because if I find one thing stolen, someone's hand is going to get cut off!" I said as I lead them into the home.

"You must come from a wealthy family!" said Kili. "Well, gee! How did you figure that out?" I said sarcastically. First, I showed them to a large room where they call sleep and rest.

And after that, I given them the tour of the rest of the house. During the tour, they felt amazed at all the antiques seen in the home. Soon, we came to the ballroom, and they looked at it amazement. "That's my father's pipe organ, and my mother's harp. They loved music very much. You should hear them when they play together-its beautiful!" I stated, as I pointed out both instruments to the dwarves, wizard and hobbit. "That is a beautiful harp, Miss Tabitha." said Thorin, as he looked at the instrument.

I grinned. I knew already from the books, that Thorin played harp. I was actually considering of asking him to play my mother's harp later, but I decided not to ask yet. After the tour, I decided to order pizza for everyone, and while waiting on the pizza, I went to town to pick up a bunch of soda, beer, and some tea for the guests. Once I returned, the pizza arrived, and we all ate. The Company, whom never had pizza before, praised me for the food, because they never had pizza before. "I like to learn how to make this!" beamed Bombur proudly. "Its really easy to make Bombur, I will have to show you sometime!" I said.

Bombur nodded at me. While eating, I told them all about myself and my family, and how things run in this world. Suddenly in the middle of the conversation, Thorin spoke up.

"When will you began your work on how to send us back, Miss O Hara?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, I told you to stay patient, I will get to it. As you can see its getting late here." I said, calmly. "Listen, woman! We have a quest to complete, and we must arrive there in time for Durin's Day! We cannot miss it!" Thorin shouted at me. "Hey! There is no reason for you to get all hostile with me, pal! I am the host here, and you don't raise that tone of voice with me in MY home, buster!" I shouted back.

"And you don't speak to me that way, woman! I am King!" Thorin barked. "You are not my King, Thorin, you're not the ruler here in my Country! You live in my home, you obey my rules!" I snapped. But what happened next I didn't expect to happen, which angered me even more, which added more insult to injury (literally). Thorin struck me, and struck me hard. Tears falling down my face, as I sprinted away from Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, that was uncalled for!" I could hear Gandalf shout at the dwarf. I went outside on the front porch, sitting on the swing, and bowed my head.

_Mother, father, why did you have to go and leave for? _I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**No one's POV:**_

Gandalf walked out of the large mansion, where he could find the blonde haired, blue eyed twenty year old, swinging her katana, ranting loudly to herself. "That stupid dwarf is a bastard! I should have never allowed him in my home, how dare he hit me! I wish they never showed up! I hate him! I hate his effing guts!" screamed the woman. Gandalf laughed as he watched her swing the weapon. "I'm quite impressed Miss O Hara, you seem to be skilled in fighting." said the wizard. "Oh, hi Gandalf. I hope you didn't hear any of that." Tabitha said quickly.

Gandalf shrugged. "I'm afraid I heard every word, including the swear words as well." said the wizard. Tabitha blushed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Gandalf. I'm pretty pissed-oops I meant angry at Thorin right now. He had no business of hitting me." said Tabitha. "I already spoken to him about that, Miss O Hara." said Gandalf. "Well, I hope for an apology out of it." grumbled Tabitha. "You will eventually, once Thorin cools off." said Gandalf. "Good." said Tabitha. Tabitha looked to Gandalf. "How did you end up here anyway?" asked the woman.

"We was just stopped to make camp, when we saw a large portal open up. The moon was shining the night when the portal opened. Anyway, Fili and Kili, with their curiosity led them to the portal and they jumped into it, and of course we followed them to track down the dwarves, and we ended up here, in this Bell Air, in front of your home. We tried to get back to the portal to go back, but it closed on us." explained Gandalf. "Well-that explains a whole lot." said Tabitha.

"That's why we're asking for your help, Miss O Hara. Is there anything you can do?" asked Gandalf. "I have a computer, that I can do some research, as well as I can go to Bell Air's community library and look there as well. I will start working right away." said Tabitha. "Good, good. Now lets go back inside, shall we?" said Gandalf. Tabitha nodded, as the two of them walked back inside, and went back into the Great Room where everyone gathered. It was Balin whom approached Tabitha.

"I must apologize for Thorin's actions, lassie." began Balin. "There is no need to apologize, Mister Balin. I had expected a reaction like that coming from him, even if he had no business doing so." said Tabitha. Balin nodded. "So, Miss O Hara. Is this room where we're all going to sleep?" asked Bilbo. "Yes. I already have blankets and pillows out and ready. They're over there in the corner." Tabitha replied.

Tabitha took notice that Thorin wasn't in the room, so she saved a blanket and pillow for him. "Good night!" said Tabitha. "Good night, Miss O Hara!" the Company said together, as Tabitha left the Great Room.

Tabitha decided to go the back yard, as she had two stones placed in the yard in memory of her parents. As she approached the back yard, she walked passed the ball room, when suddenly she could hear harp music coming from it.

Tabitha stopped, and she peeked through the doors of the ball room. There she could see Thorin sitting and playing on Tabitha's mother's harp. Tabitha smiled as she watched the dwarf play. _I suppose I'm no longer angry at the guy, _thought Tabitha. Suddenly Thorin knew Tabitha was standing in the ball room, and he quickly stopped playing as he looked up to see she was still standing there. "I'm sorry I bothered you, I'll just go to bed now." said Tabitha quickly as she was about to turn around and leave the ball room, but Thorin stopped her.

"Miss O Hara, wait!" Thorin called out to her, as he approached her. Tabitha stopped, and she turned to look at Thorin. "Yes, Thorin?" said Tabitha. "I-like to apologize for my actions towards you earlier, I was angry, and I went way out line." said Thorin. "Out of line is more than an understatement, Thorin." said Tabitha, grumpily.

"I know, I should have never struck you, in your own home-its wrong of me to do so, and I'm asking for your forgiveness." said Thorin. Tabitha stood quietly for a moment, and finally she given him an answer. "You are forgiven Thorin. I almost forgotten how impatient dwarves can get." said Tabitha. Thorin laughed. "Well anyway, Thorin, I already told Gandalf tonight I will get started on my research tomorrow, and I will do so." said Tabitha. "Thank you." said Thorin. "You're welcome. I got your blanket and pillow ready for you. I'm off to bed now, Good night Thorin!" said Tabitha. "Good night, Miss O Hara." said Thorin.

Thorin stood and watched Tabitha walk away. _She didn't say anything about me playing her mother's harp! Oh well! _thought Thorin as he walked towards the Great Hall. The next morning, Tabitha cooked breakfast for the her quests, and over breakfast she discussed her plans of what she will be doing the rest of the day. "But what are We doing to do, Miss O Hara? We're feeling-well rather bored. A little entertainment would be nice!" said Bofur. "Don't worry, I got plenty of stuff for all of you to do. For one, my garden needs to be planted, which I leave that to the our hobbit, Bilbo here." said Tabitha. Bilbo smiled brightly.

He felt honored to help get Tabitha's garden started.

"And what about the rest of us? Can you give us a job too?" asked Gloin. "There really isn't much to do, since a lot of the major housework already has been done. However, I do have a TV you can watch, or video and board games you can play. I also have a chess board, if anyone is interested in Chess." said Tabitha. "Chess, we love chess!" beamed Gloin. "Good, I'll get those set up for all of you!" said Tabitha. "Fili and I want to play the video games!" said Kili.

"Look over the games and see what you will like." said Tabitha, as she opened a large cabinet filled with games. "You didn't play all these did you?" asked Kili. "Some, but not all of them." admitted Tabitha. "Hey, this one looks interesting-Guitar Star! We should play this one!" said Fili. "Well I have to get the rest of the accessories for it, you know the guitars and drum set!" said Tabitha. And she done to. After setting it up. "You've played guitar before, have you two?" asked Tabitha. "No, we play fiddles." said Kili.

"Go ahead and give it a try! Have fun!" said Tabitha. And so the two began playing the game, and to Tabitha's amazement and amusement, the two young dwarves figured it out, and it caught the attention of the other dwarves. "You call that music?" said Oin. "I don't see anything wrong with it-I rather like it." said Bofur.

"Where are you going, lass?" asked Balin. "I have some work to get done on my computer." Tabitha replied, and she left. As she went to get her lap top, she decided to bring the lap town down and sit with the others in the family room. She tried her best not to get distracted from watching the dwarves taking turns at the Guitar Star video game. Even Thorin stepped in taking a turn. When Thorin took his turn, Tabitha had a difficult time keeping her eyes on the computer, and to keep from laughing.

_You're supposed to be working on your research, Tabby! Eyes on the computer, not on the dwarf! _Tabitha thought to herself. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. It was her professor from College. "Crap!" exclaimed Tabitha in frustration, and she answered her phone:

"O Hara Residence!" said Tabitha.

"_Miss O Hara, you haven't been showing up for any of your classes, and I like to know why you're not showing up!" _said the Professor. "I apologize, Professor Edwards, I had a lot of stuff I had to get done, considering of taking up as executor of my family's estate." said Tabitha. _"It doesn't matter, Miss O Hara! If you continue to stay absent, you will fail your classes, is that understood? Will you be coming today?" _demanded the Professor.

"I'm sorry Professor Edwards, I may have to withdraw from my courses. I have way too much on my plate right now, and I have no time for the classes. I will come in later to fill out the withdraw forms." said Tabitha, and she hung up the phone. "What was all that about?" asked Bilbo. "Its my professor from College. I haven't been going to the classes lately, because everything going on. I'm going to withdraw from the classes." said Tabitha. "Miss O Hara, you don't have to withdraw from your education because of us." said Balin.

"Mister Balin, you guys are my top priority right now! I have to help you get back to Middle Earth." said Tabitha. "The lass has got to point." said Dwalin. "Besides that, there is only one of me, you know." Tabitha concluded. "You don't mind if one of us go with you to the school?" asked Thorin. "I will be fine on my own, Thorin. Thank you for the offer." said Tabitha. "I only be a few minutes, so I'll be back soon!" said Tabitha, as she left the house.

She drove over to the College, and worked on the withdraw papers, and when that was done, she drove back home. "So, are you officially out of school?" asked Bilbo. "Yes, now I can keep my focus on my research." said Tabitha, as she picked up her lap top to continue. "Have you found out anything yet?" asked Thorin.

"Unfortunately, nothing yet. But hopefully I find something soon!" Tabitha replied, as she turned on her computer, and began her research. It seemed like hours that Tabitha had been on her computer, and to no avail, she found nothing, much to her frustration. "Damn it, what use of Search Engines, when they're not helping at all!" snapped Tabitha, as she slammed the lid of her computer. "Found nothing?" asked Gandalf. "No, nothing at all." sighed Tabitha. "You should rest Miss O Hara. You've been on that contraption all day." said Oin.

"Thank you, Mister Oin." said Tabitha, as she stood up. "Anyone for tea? I can brew up some." said Tabitha. "I would like a cup thank you!" spoke up Bilbo. "Do you have any chamomile?" asked Dori. "Yes, I got Chamomile!" said Tabitha. And to Tabitha went to the kitchen to brew up tea. Once she returned to the family room with the tea, she could see the Company watching TV, a show about the Mammoth Caves. "Wow, that is the most beautiful place ever seen. But nothing compares to Our home, though!" said Gloin.

"Impressive rocks." said Oin. Tabitha laughed. "Tea is ready! I see that you found the nature channel." said Tabitha. "I didn't realize the Race of Men have quite an interest in beautiful massive caves." said Thorin.

"Can you take us there, Miss O Hara?" asked Ori. "I really don't know, guys. Its pretty far ways, which involves a road trip. And my van can only hold so much people." said Tabitha. "We've been cooped up in the house too long. We must go out and do something fun." said Kili. "Well, since it is a Friday night, we can go and sing Karaoke at Carl's Pub and Grill." suggested Tabitha. "Karaoke? What's that?" asked Bofur. Tabitha explained what karaoke is to the dwarves. "Wow! That sounds like fun! All of us love to sing, so we're definitely up for the idea!" piped in Fili.

"But, there is something however we must do before we even go." said Tabitha. "What's that?" asked Thorin. "Buy some clothes for all of you, so you can fit in." said Tabitha. "Yes, but that involves a road trip, and you just said you couldn't fit us all in this van of yours. What's a van?" asked Thorin. "It's a metal horseless carriage that runs by engine that transports you from point A to point B, and it runs on gasoline." Tabitha explained. "That blue thing sitting out there!" said Bofur. "Yes, that blue thing with wheels you seen outside in the driveway." said Tabitha.

_Well, the van seems big enough to fit all of them. Some may have to sit on each other's laps, if need be, _thought Tabitha.

And so it was settled, that shopping for new clothes first on the list. "I highly suggest you keep your weapons here. In this world you're not allowed to carry any weapon without a license." said Tabitha. "WHAT? What kind of Country is this, where you can't carry a weapon? Who is your leader?" snarled Dwalin. "Dwalin, don't get me started on that. Me and politics don't get along." said Tabitha. "Oh." said Dwalin. "But, please keep your weapons here." said Tabitha. "Will they be safe?" asked Thorin.

"Yes, Thorin, they will be safe. I have a security alarm set in my house, and I assure you they will be safe." said Tabitha. Thorin nodded. "Okay, everyone lets go!" said Tabitha, as she led the Company out to the Van. "Gandalf, you're the tallest, you sit up in front with me." said Tabitha. Gandalf nodded. Once everyone is inside the vehicle, Tabitha made sure everyone had their seat belts on(she had to help some of them out when it came to that). Once that was done, they set out to the Mall.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

An hour later, they arrived at the Mall. "What is this place? Another kingdom? This place is huge!" said Nori. "No, Nori. Its called a mall. There is many shops inside where you can go shopping, ranging from clothes, books, furniture, and electronics. They sell everything in here." Tabitha replied as they parked. "I highly suggest you stay close with me. And Dwalin, you keep a close eye on Nori." said Tabitha. "Got it." said Dwalin. "What?" snapped Dwalin. "I've been informed by your brother of your past, and we're not going to have that here. I don't have enough money to bail out a dwarf from jail." said Tabitha.

And so Tabitha led the company inside the mall and they looked around in amazement. "I'm going to take you to a men's clothing store. But first I'm going to get your measurements." said Tabitha. "You're going to measure all of us? Wouldn't that take a while? You may need some help." said Oin. "I got help. I know a lady who works in the men's clothing store, and she will help me out." said Tabitha.

Soon, they arrived to the clothing store, and Tabitha told the Company to wait outside the store, while she went in to speak to her friend.

But no soon as she went inside, a group of teenage boys approach them, and began laughing at them. "Well, well! Look whom we got here! Guys, the next Con convention isn't until tomorrow. You come to the wrong place! Get your old bearded asses out of MY MALL!" snapped the first teenage boy with spiked blue hair. "How dare you speak to us that way, lad?! Where are your parents?!" demanded Oin, angrily.

"Listen here grandpa! We don't want any slack for yer! Get your old sorry ass out of OUR MALL!" barked the second boy. "Listen here, you scum! One more word out of you!" barked Thorin, as he approached the boys. Thorin felt angry now he had to leave his sword at home. "And who do you think you are? Some kind of macho wrestler? We can take you on right now!" shouted the third boy. "ENOUGH!" bellowed Gandalf, as he stepped forward. "Have your parents taught you any manners?! If you don't mind, I highly suggest you go home before your parents worry!" scorned the wizard.

"You're not the boss of us! You can't tell us what to do! We're not moving!" yelled the first boy. "Lets attack them!" cried out the fourth boy. Now everything is chaos as a fight broke out between the teenage boys and the dwarves. When Tabitha and her friend Sally, who works in the store, came out, Tabitha shrieked when she seen it.

"Hey, hey, hey! STOP IT!" Tabitha screamed. "Should I call security?" asked Sally. "Yes. But don't arrest my friends, arrest the teenagers, they're the ones that is starting it." said Tabitha. Tabitha knew it was the teenagers whom picked a fight with the Company, and so Sally picked up her phone and called security. It didn't take long for the mall security to arrive, to break up the fight. "Its those boys are picking a fight with my friends, James." said Tabitha. "I know these boys well, Miss O Hara. This isn't the first time they have caused trouble. They are known to pick fights and bully the older people." said James, the head security guard.

Then the guard turned his attention to the boys. "You're coming with us. And this time, I will not go easy on you!" snapped James at the teenagers. "That's not fair! They started it first!" shouted the first boy. And James and his guards led the boys away from the Company. "Oh guys I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know this was going to happen!" said Tabitha. "That's okay." said Gandalf. "Those teenage brats need a good ass whooping!" grumbled Gloin. "Now lets forget about all that and focus on the task at hand. This is my friend Sally, she works here at the clothing store, she and I will measure your size, so I can get your clothing." said Tabitha.

And so Tabitha and Sally begin their work on measuring the Company. Once they got their sizes, Sally wrote their names down and the sizes. "Now we can begin shopping. As for Mister Baggins, we have to go in the children's department to get him some clothes." said Sally. "I beg your pardon?!" said Bilbo, looking rather offended. "We didn't mean any offense, Mister Baggins, but you have to wear children's clothes, because of your size." said Tabitha. "None taken! Said Bilbo with a smile.

Four hours later, the clothes had been tried on and bought, and Tabitha went to the check out counter and paid for everything. Once that was done, they headed for home, and Tabitha informed the company there are many bathrooms in the home, so each member of the Company have their own bathroom, where they can bathe and put on their new clothing. Thorin was first to emerge from his bath, now dressed in his new clothes. Thorin now wearing blue jeans a dark blue dress shirt, with his wet dark hair, flowing down his shoulders. "You should at least pull your hair up in a pony tail, and leave down your braids." suggested Tabitha.

"When did you become a expert at hair?" asked Thorin. "My mother was a beautician and make up artist for celebrities." Tabitha replied. "And how does that make you special?" said Thorin sarcastically.

"I was only making a suggestion, sheesh! Don't get your undies in a wod!" grumbled Tabitha, as she walked away. Thorin snorted, as he began brushing her hair. Tabitha complimented everyone as they met up with her in the foyer of the home. Bilbo whom now is wearing tan pants, and a white buttoned shirt, looked down. "It's a little loose, but it's comfortable." said Bilbo.

"Something's missing though. A grey hooded shirt." said Tabitha, and she handed over the shirt to Bilbo, as the hobbit put it on. "What are you trying to do? Suffocate me?!" said Bilbo. "No, it's the fashion, Bilbo." said Tabitha. Fili and Kili came out, with Fili sporting a light brown jacket and a white t shirt. "What do we do with these? Isn't these really necessary?" asked Fili, holding up a pair of sunglasses. "They're supposed to protect your eyes from the Sun. They're called sunglasses or shades! Go ahead, let me see what they look like on you!" said Tabitha.

The young dwarves put on the glasses. Tabitha grinned. "Nice!" said the woman giving the dwarves two thumbs up. "We can't see a damn thing! Its dark in here!" said Kili. "Well take them off! You cannot wear them inside, sillies." said Tabitha. "These trousers are two tight around the waist! How can anyone stand wearing this?" snapped Dwalin. "Yes, we can see his-well, parts." said Nori.

"You mean to tell me I have to take all these clothes back? My friend and I busted our asses off measuring all of you, and we have to go through all that again?!" ranted Tabitha. "Yes!" they all shouted. Tabitha screamed in frustration as she headed towards the backyard/courtyard. "These dwarves are driving me bonkers!" Tabitha screamed as went outside, as she flopped onto a bench. "Quiet down over there, some of us are trying to sleep you know!" called out a neighbor.

"Bite me, you moron!" screamed Tabitha. She was in no mood for the neighbors to nit pick at her. While she sat outside, she could hear Gandalf giving everyone a lecture. She could hear only bits and pieces of the words, and he was getting on to them about how they are treating their host. _They should consider themselves lucky, I would have made the whole lot of them, except for Bilbo and Gandalf, to sleep outside! _thought Tabitha. The dwarves were not making things any easier on her.

As the sunset, she still remained sitting in the courtyard. She could hear heavy footsteps behind her. "Miss O Hara?" spoke up a deep voice from behind her. Tabitha looked up, and she could see Thorin standing in front of her. "Bombur has finished cooking supper, if you're hungry." said Thorin. "He actually figured out my kitchen?!" said Tabitha, with a chuckle.

Thorin laughed softly. "Yes." said Thorin. "I'll be in a minute." said Tabitha. "Look if any of us had upset you earlier, we didn't mean to. We like our clothing, Ori's working on some adjustments of the clothes. He knows some mending." said Thorin. Tabitha sighed. "No, I should be the one who should apologize. It has been a rough month for me. Before we got back inside, I want to show you something." said Tabitha. Thorin nodded, as he followed Tabitha to her mother and father's memorial stones.

"Miss O Hara, I'm so sorry." said Thorin, after Tabitha told Thorin what became of her parents. "That's how I inherited this home. Father left it for me in his will, and everything inside it, including the pipe organ and harp." said Tabitha. "Your mother's harp looks exactly like the one I have in Erebor. But my harp has engravings written in our language." said Thorin. "You play rather well, Thorin." said Tabitha. "Thank you. Lets go on inside before dinner gets cold!" said Thorin.

After supper, Tabitha went back on her laptop and continued her research. "HA!" Tabitha exclaimed as she finally found something about portals. Gandalf entered the study as he heard the woman exclaim. "I found something Gandalf! Go get Thorin and Balin." said Tabitha looking up at the wizard. Gandalf nodded, and left the study.

A few minutes later, Thorin and Balin entered the study followed by Gandalf. "I found some information about the portal you had spoken of, Gandalf." said Tabitha.

"And?"

"Well, according to this page it says a portal that appears by moonlight by means of transporting to different dimensions can disappear quickly as it appears. It also says the next return of the portal wouldn't be until the next full moon." said Tabitha. "So when will be the next full moon?" asked Balin. "I really hate to say this, but not until October, and that's three months from now." said Tabitha. "Three months?! _THREE MONTHS?! _We cannot wait for three months! We need to go back as soon as possible!" shouted Thorin.

"Hey! There is nothing I can do about it, Thorin! So don't you get all hostile with me! Just stay patient until the time comes!" shot back Tabitha. "She's right, we have to remain patient." sighed Balin. "Besides by there are time and date differences between both worlds, which means by the time we will return, we will be back to where we hopefully had left out." said Gandalf. "I sure hope so." grumbled Thorin. "Thank you, lassie for that information! We are grateful for your help!" said Balin.

Unfortunately Thorin didn't say one thank you to Tabitha. "Fine! Don't thank me! I busted my ass off on this research to help you out! A little gratitude will be nice!" Tabitha called out to Thorin. But Thorin already left the study. _Aggravation dwarf, _thought Tabitha as she closed her lap top and went to bed, wondering how she's going to manage three more months with these dwarves, especially Thorin. She didn't mind Bilbo and Gandalf, she enjoyed their company.

The next morning, Tabitha woke up finding the Company this time watching a channel about history. But she panicked when she saw Dwalin pick up his axe in fighting stance. "Put your weapons down, it's only a show, you tom fool!" Tabitha shouted. And Dwalin and the rest of the dwarves put away their weapons. "If any of you mess up my TV, you will buy me a new one!" shouted Tabitha. "With what, our looks?" snapped Nori. "No, I will find ways for each of you to get jobs and earn money to buy me a TV or build me a new one!" said Tabitha.

"Our apologies, Miss O Hara." said Dwalin. "So what did you find out about the portal Miss O Hara?" asked Dori. Tabitha explained what she told Gandalf, Balin and Thorin. _Here comes the difficult part, telling them that they have to stay here for three more months! _thought Tabitha. And she told them, of course.

And of course, the dwarves began complaining about it. This frustrated Tabitha very much, and had enough of the complaining, Tabitha left the room while they still complained. She could overhear Gandalf lecturing the dwarves of their griping. An hour later, Tabitha went to the memorial stones of her parents, as it was a routine she had done every night.

"This must be happening to me for a reason-the whole thing with Gandalf, Bilbo and the dwarves. Tell me, mom and dad, why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this? All I ever wanted to live a peaceful, normal life. Now its in a turmoil! What could I do?" said Tabitha loudly, as she bowed her head.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**One month later..**

It had been a month since the dwarves stay, and during that time between their arrival and that month, Tabitha had been showing them around town, and attended different festivals. There was one occasion she took them to an amusement park, and the Company didn't know what to think. She even dared some of the dwarves to ride the rides, especially the younger dwarves. Kili definitely was interested in the rides, especially the roller coasters, or Kili has called them 'flying cart ride'.

Later that same afternoon, the last ride everyone rode together was the Carrousel, and the dwarves (and Bilbo) took quite an interest in it. "The music is a bit too loud, but this contraption is beautiful! The craftsmanship on the horses is amazing!" said Bofur. Bifur nodded. "What kind of music is that?" asked Fili. "They call it a band organ, it plays by itself, operated by a paper roll and an engine." said Tabitha. Bilbo himself enjoyed the ride, and he said it was better than riding a real pony, and everyone laughed at the hobbit's remark.

Later that afternoon, everyone returned home from the long day at the amusement park, and gathered in the Great Hall. "Too bad, we didn't have our musical instruments with us, I'm in the mood for some music!" said Fili. "I got my flute! Piped in Bofur. "I forgot to show all of you the music room. My father often goes in there sometimes to play." said Tabitha, as she lead the company into the music room. Inside the music room, there was a grand piano, a cello, three violins, a Celtic harp (belonged to her mother), an acoustic guitar, a drum set, and a bass guitar.

"All these were my father's." said Tabitha. "I thought you said he played the pipe organ?" said Dwalin. "He does, but he plays other instruments as well, which is you see in here." said Tabitha. The dwarves looked around with great interest. Balin noticed the cello, as he went for it, and took a seat and began tuning the cello. "No offense, Miss O Hara, but doesn't your father tune his instruments?" asked Balin. Tabitha laughed. "He hasn't touched the instruments in a while, so they needed tuning." Tabitha replied. "No worries, lass, we can do that." said Balin, smiling at the young woman.

Thorin already had taken his place at Tabitha's mother's Celtic harp, Fili and Kili and Dwalin picked up the violin's nearby.

And Bofur picked up the acoustic guitar, while Ori picked up a clarinet. Soon as everyone got their instruments, they began playing, while Tabitha, Gandalf and Bilbo sat and watched. Thorin soon led the dwarves in singing a song, and Bilbo recognized it as it was the same song that was sung at his home:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

Tabitha sighed as she listened to them, but mainly focused her attention on Thorin at her mother's harp. He looked so different, less angry and aggressive-he looked sad, longing to see his home again. This side of Thorin, the soft and sensitive side, had drawn her to him.

As it was getting late, the Company dispersed and gathered in the Great Hall where they are going to sleep. Tabitha couldn't sleep, so she decided to sit out in the backyard courtyard to enjoy the night air. She didn't realize she was not alone as she sat outside, as she could hear heavy footsteps behind her. Tabitha turned, and she saw Thorin approaching her. "Cannot sleep, Miss O Hara?" asked Thorin as he sat beside her on the bench.

"No." Tabitha replied. "Beautiful night out here. You have a very lovely home, Miss O Hara." said Thorin. "Thank you." said Tabitha, casually. "You know this has been a pleasant month during our stay with you. I just want to thank you for taking us in, feeding us, giving us shelter and clothes!" said Thorin. "You're welcome, Thorin. You and your company haven't been such bad guests yourselves." said Tabitha. "You know, Tabitha, once we do leave, its going to be very difficult from parting from you." confessed Thorin.

Thorin's words caught Tabitha by surprise. "What are you trying to say, Thorin?" asked Tabitha. "I'm trying to say, I've growing rather fond of you, Tabitha O Hara. You've been so kind to us since our arrival!" said Thorin. "Thorin, its getting late, and I'm tired." began Tabitha, as she stood up.

"Alright, go and get some rest, Miss O Hara. We'll talk more tomorrow!" said Thorin. "Good night." said Tabitha, as she walked back inside. "Good night, Tabitha." said Thorin. The next morning, as Tabitha was about to make breakfast, she noticed she needed some things from the store in order to make breakfast. "I'm going to the store, everyone! I'll be back in a few! Can some of you hold down the fort while I'm gone?" asked Tabitha. "Sure, if you let Bombur help you make breakfast." said Bofur. "Of course, I will." said Tabitha, smiling at the dwarf.

And so Tabitha left, and she made way to the store. As she arrived, she browsed through the aisles grabbing the things she needed to cook breakfast. No soon as she arrived at check out, she saw a very familiar face, a face she didn't want to see. It was her former boyfriend, Alex. And a flashback of a horrible return to her of her last encounter with Alex:

**Flashback:**

"_Open the door, Tabby! I said open the door now!" shouted Alex. "No! broke it off with you three months ago, you could at least get the hint and leave me alone!" Tabitha shouted back from behind the door. "Don't make me have to break down your door, woman!" barked Alex. _

"_You do that, I will call the cops!" yelled Tabitha. "You call the cops, I will break down this door, and kill you myself! I said open the door, damn it!" Alex screamed. "I'm picking up the phone!" Tabitha shouted. Suddenly, Tabitha could hear loud banging coming from the front door. Suddenly, Tabitha's dorm door had broken down, as Alex charged into the dorm room, as he lunged at Tabitha. Tabitha screamed. "Get off of me!" Tabitha shrieked, as Alex pounded on her. _

"_NO! You are mine, and if I ever, EVER catch you with another man again, I will kill you! You are mine, woman, you understand me, MINE!" bellowed Alex. Suddenly, Tabitha took her free leg and kicked the man in the groin, as Alex roared. Tabitha bolted out of her dorm room, as she made way to Luke's room, and the two called the police._

**End of Flashback.**

_Come on people, I need to get home quick! _thought Tabitha, as she stood in the long line. That and the fact she didn't want Alex to see her standing there, either. Finally she made it, and she paid for her things. When that was done, she left the store. And she didn't realize she had been followed, because unfortunately Alex had indeed saw her standing in line, and he followed her out to the parking lot.

By the time he came close, Tabitha was already inside her van, and she pulled out. Alex went to his brown truck, and he began to drive, following her. Tabitha arrived at the home with the groceries, and Thorin whom was sitting outside on the front porch smoking his pipe, saw her pulling in, and he stood up. Once Tabitha parked the van, Thorin went to help her. "Do you need help carrying stuff in?" asked Thorin. "Sure, please do!" Tabitha replied, as Thorin helped Tabitha carrying in the groceries.

Meanwhile, Alex pulled in the driveway, and parked, and he snarled when he saw Thorin helping Tabitha carrying groceries inside the large home. _So that ass hole thinks he can steal what's mine from me? Well he's got another thing coming! I'll sit and wait until the time is right to make my attack! _thought Alex.

_**Tabitha's POV:**_

After unloading the groceries in the kitchen, Bombur and I started breakfast. "Miss O Hara! Your trash can is full! Don't you ever take out your trash?" lectured Dori. "Dori, can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment cooking?" I said. "Let Bombur do the cooking!" said Bofur.

I sighed deeply. "I'll be back in a minute!" I said as I went to the trash can, grabbed the trash back, and walked out of the front door of my home. After placing the trash in the cans outside, I was about to turn to walk back inside my home, when suddenly, I felt someone jumping out at me. "You stupid little witch! You've been told, haven't you? You've been told not to see other people!" barked the loud familiar voice. "ALEX! GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" I screamed. "I'm going to kill you and that man you're with!" roared Alex, as he pulled out a small knife from his coat.

He had me pinned down to the ground. I took my left leg and kicked him, and I quickly stood up, and was about to run away when Alex grabbed me by the hair, yanking as hard as he could, and I screamed louder. Suddenly, he punched me, throwing me down to the ground. "You will pay for this woman, mark my words!" snarled Alex, whom is now on top of me.

Now he had me in a position where I couldn't barely move at all. He was too strong. Alex took his knife, pointing the blade towards my throat.

_**No One's POV:**_

Thorin and Dwalin stood nearby the front door when they heard screaming and yelling coming from outside the large front yard. "What in Durin's name is going on out there? And why hasn't Miss O Hara not back inside yet?" asked Dwalin. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out. Dwalin, you're coming with me, and bring our weapons." said Thorin. Dwalin went to get his axe and Thorin's sword, and followed Thorin outside to the front yard. To their shock and horror, they saw Alex on top of Tabitha, with a knife to her throat.

This angered both dwarves tremendously as Thorin and Dwalin both charged at the man. "LET HER GO!" bellowed Thorin. Alex stood up, and suddenly, he dropped his blade and pulled out a gun, pointing it both dwarves. "Drop your weapons, or she will die!" bellowed Alex. "YOU stupid bastard! Leave them alone!" Tabitha screamed. "SHUT UP!" Alex barked at Tabitha. _Thank god I have my phone in my pocket, _thought Tabitha as she quickly pulled out her phone. While Alex was busy making threats at the dwarves, and three of them exchanged heated words, Tabitha called the police.

Suddenly no soon as she finished making the call, she could hear a loud shot coming from Alex's gun, and the bullet struck Thorin in the side, much to Tabitha's shock and horror. Tabitha screamed as she lunged at Alex, now on his back, punching him severely. "Miss O Hara! I got this, you run inside for safety!" Dwalin called out. Alex tossed Tabitha to the ground. It didn't take long for the police to arrive. Four cop cars pulled into the driveway. After regaining her composure, she given the officers her report, and the officers made their arrest on Alex.

"Is he hurt? Should we call the paramedics?" asked the second officer. "Yes, please!" said Tabitha. Tabitha and Dwalin quickly ran over to Thorin. "Thorin, listen-we're getting you some help okay?" said Tabitha gently. "Send for Oin, Dwalin. I'm hurt." said Thorin, weakly. "No, lad, she is taking you to a healing place. You will be in good hands." said Dwalin gently. "I don't want to go anywhere! I want Oin to help me!" snapped Thorin. "Trust me Thorin, the doctors, or healers as you call them have more advanced healing technology and will get you healed quicker than anything-no offense to Mister Oin, of course." said Tabitha. "Very well." said Tabitha.

**A/N: Please don't hate me, I never intended to get Thorin injured in this chapter. Don't worry, he'll be fine! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Soon the paramedics came and took Thorin to the hospital, while Tabitha gathered up the rest of the Company to go the hospital. "But what of you, Miss O Hara? You're not hurt from this man either, are you?" asked Oin. "I'm fine, Mister Oin. I only have minor scratches and bruises." said Tabitha. "Are you sure?" asked Oin. "Oin, I'm fine, really. Now lets go and see Thorin." said Tabitha. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. They waited in the waiting room. "Miss O Hara, why are people staring at us?" asked Ori.

"Don't worry about it Ori, those people should mind their own business." said Tabitha. Shortly, a doctor and nurse came out and told Tabitha that its clear for everyone to visit. "But since you have many people with you, you have to send people in pairs." advised the nurse. Tabitha nodded. "Fili, Kili and Bilbo you three will come with me first." said Tabitha. And so it was Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Tabitha whom went into Thorin's room first. "Thorin!" said Tabitha, as she entered the room, followed by Fili, Kili and Bilbo.

"I'm quite impressed on how things are done here. I'm feeling better already. They stitched up my wound, and removed the bullet quickly." said Thorin, smiling at Tabitha, Fili, Kili and Bilbo. "Are you alright, Uncle?" asked Kili. "I'm fine, lad. Like I said before, they did everything so quickly that it felt like the whole thing didn't happen at all." said Thorin. "What did the doctor say?" asked Tabitha. "He said I will come home today, they're getting the papers ready. I should have you come with me in the vehicle, Miss O Hara. They asked me too many questions, and I had no idea how to answer them." said Thorin.

"What did you tell them?" asked Kili. "You didn't tell them your real name, did you? You should have given them a fake one." said Tabitha. "I told them my name is Black Stone, Thorin Black Stone." said Thorin. Fili and Kili laughed. "Did they buy it?" asked Bilbo. "Yes, they did in fact. They written it down on the paper." said Thorin. "When they asked you your age, you didn't tell them you're 195 did you?" said Tabitha. "No, I told them I was 45." replied Thorin. "Good, because if you told them that, they would send you to a mental hospital." said Tabitha.

"Why would they do that for?!" snapped Thorin. "It's really complicated to explain, Thorin." said Tabitha. "Tabitha-who was that horrible man?" asked Thorin.

He had been meaning to ask Tabitha who the man was that attacked him and Tabitha. Tabitha explained to Thorin who he was and how she knew him. "How did you end up with somebody that mean, Miss O Hara." said Kili. "I don't know, Kili. Now I wished I never met the guy." said Tabitha. "No man should treat a woman that way, and I pray to Mahal we never see that scum again." said Thorin. "You don't have to worry about that, Thorin. He's going to be in jail for a very long time." said Tabitha. "Good, I hope so." said Thorin.

Thirty minutes later, Thorin is released from the hospital, and they went home. Tabitha decided to order pizza, and everyone sat outside on the front porch, and ate. "Tabitha, I know this question may be personal, and I hope you don't mind me asking. How long since its been since you and Alex separated your ways?" asked Thorin. "Four years. And I told myself after my deal with Alex, I wasn't going to get myself involved in any more relationships." said Tabitha. "Oh." said Thorin, and the tone of his voice sounded in disappointment.

"I wouldn't blame yer, lassie. After the way you got treated. Besides I don't think you have any time for such things now." said Oin. "No, I don't. I'm too busy entertaining all of you until you have to leave!" said Tabitha smiling at all of them.

Tabitha went inside the house to get a stereo, while the rest of the Company remained outside. Balin took notice that his friend had remained very quiet. "What is troubling you laddie?" asked the older dwarf. "Its going to be difficult leaving this place-and difficult leaving-her." said Thorin quietly. "I see you've taken quite a liking to the young lass." said Balin. "I do, quite a lot in fact, Balin." said Thorin, quietly. "Now Thorin, you can't get too attached to her. We'll be leaving in two more months." said Balin. "I understand that, Balin. That's what makes it so difficult." said Thorin.

"Thorin, you heard her earlier that she isn't interested in courting anyone, especially after what she went through with that horrible man." said Balin. Thorin remained silent. Soon, Tabitha came back outside with the stereo and she plugged it in, and turned on the radio, and music came out. "What is that?" asked Ori. "Whatever it is, is playing music." said Gloin. Tabitha explained to the dwarves what the contraption is.

**Two months later…**

October came, and the time drew near for Gandalf, Bilbo and the Dwarves to leave Tabitha's home. Even the Company put back on their old clothing, and began packing immediately. And for the first time, Tabitha felt her heart shatter to pieces as she watched them pack.

She was going to miss having of them around, because they made her smile and laugh. And she would miss conversations she would have with Thorin, mostly speaking about her family, and in exchange he would speak to her about his family and dwarven history. She hated to see them go, but she knew they had to continue their quest. Tabitha stood and watched for a little while, and she quietly left the room without saying a word. She was going to be alone again.

"Hey, where did Miss O Hara go?" asked Bilbo. "She left just a few minutes ago. She looked rather sad." said Ori. Thorin looked out of the room where she had went to. "I'll go and talk to her!" said Gandalf. Gandalf left the room and he found Tabitha sitting outside on the front porch. "Everybody's worried about you Miss O Hara! You left the room quite swiftly. Are you alright?" asked the wizard, gently. "Sort of." grumbled Tabitha. "There is something wrong, go ahead and tell me." said Gandalf.

"Its just that, I've become quite fond of all of you, and if you all leave, I will never see any of you again." said Tabitha. "Miss O Hara…" said Gandalf softly. The wizard could see she would be alone once they would leave, and she was still in process of mourning for her parents. And it left Gandalf standing silently in deep thought.

Suddenly an idea popped in Gandalf's head. _Maybe I should ask Miss O Hara to join us. I've seen her fight off that horrible man, and practicing with her katana sword, and with a little bit more training, she would be a great asset to the group, _thought the wizard. "Miss O Hara, I have a proposition for you." began the wizard. "What is it, Gandalf?" asked Tabitha. "How would you like to join us on the quest, Miss O Hara? I'm sure Thorin would not mind, and we all have seen you fight, and I'm quite impressed with your skill." Gandalf continued.

"Gandalf, I cannot go. I'm sorry, besides we all know Thorin. He would not allow it. My place is here in California. This is my home. I cannot just leave all my memories behind." said Tabitha. "Tabitha, there is another reason why I'm asking you to join us, and I should have shown you this sooner. It came in the mail today. It's from your father's bank." said Gandalf, as he handed over the letter to Tabitha. Tabitha's eyes widened in fear. She realized for the past few months she had trouble keeping up with the payments on the mansion, and she dreaded the bad news that may come in the letter.

And so Tabitha opened the letter and began to read it:

_Miss O Hara,_

_We have regret to inform you that you are several months behind on your mortgage payment. And it leaves us no other choice but to impound the estate, and the belongings in it, we will be putting it up for auction. You have thirty days to pack and leave. This is an eviction notice. _

_California Bank_

After reading the letter, tears fell down her face. Now only she felt sad, but panic and angry as well. Then she looked up at Gandalf. "How long have you withheld the letter from me Gandalf?!" shouted Tabitha, angrily. "The letter came in the mail two days ago!" said Gandalf, gravely. "Damn it, Gandalf! You should have given it to me the day it arrived! Now I'm without a home! I have thirty days, Gandalf! THIRTY effing days!" screamed Tabitha, as she bolted back inside the house, slamming the door.

Tabitha quickly ran towards the courtyard, located behind the home. She didn't realize that one of the dwarves saw her running. And that one dwarf that saw her, was Balin. _What is going on with Miss O Hara? I'll go and talk to her, _thought the older dwarf, and he followed Tabitha out in the courtyard.

Tabitha sat nearby the memorial stones of her parents, as she wept openly. "How could this happen, I'm so sorry mom and dad for letting things go-I've been so busy, and I left school because of everything happening-I even had to close my bookstore-I'm stuck in a bind now." wept Tabitha. "Am I interrupting something?" spoke up a voice behind Tabitha. Tabitha looked up and she saw Balin approaching her. "Oh, hi Mister Balin." said Tabitha.

"You look distressed, my dear. What's going on?" asked Balin sitting beside her. Tabitha took a couple breaths, and she explained the sad situation to Balin. When she finished, Balin's eyes widened. "Oh, lassie. I'm so sorry-its our fault-we've been keeping you busy.." began Balin. "No, its not your fault, Balin. Its nobody's fault but mine. Everything seem to happen all at once, and now its overwhelming. And now I'm losing this beautiful home, and everything in it. Everything in this home, the home itself means a lot to me, you know." said Tabitha, wiping a tear from her eye, as Balin wrapped his arm around her.

"I wish there was something I can do to help." said Balin, gently. "I'm afraid it isn't, Balin. I have thirty days to pack my belongings and leave. I have nothing to stand on right now." said Tabitha.

Balin took Tabitha's hand. "Come on inside, lassie. We should go inside and join the others, and we can talk about this to everyone else, and hear what they think of it." said Balin. "They wouldn't do anything to help, Balin. Like I said there is nothing else to do. But I will come inside." sighed Tabitha. Tabitha followed Balin inside the home and they made way to the Great room of the house where the rest of the Company had gathered. As they approached, Tabitha and Balin could hear Gandalf arguing with Thorin and the dwarves.

"It seemed like the wizard has beaten us to it." grumbled Tabitha, and they entered the Great Hall. "She is not going with us and that's final wizard! The quest is going to be far too dangerous for her!" shouted Thorin. "You don't understand, Thorin-she's losing her home, she has thirty days to leave the premises. In fact, all of us have to leave the premises." argued Gandalf. "Well who's fault is that? Not mine! She should have kept up with the payments!" barked Thorin. Suddenly, a large vase was seen tossed across the room, as it aimed for Thorin, and it missed, and it fell to pieces on the floor.

It was Tabitha whom thrown the vase. "You selfish, arrogant heartless bastard! You care for your own people, but apparently you have no care for others! I HATE YOU!" screamed Tabitha.

Tabitha sprinted out of the room. "Miss O Hara!" called out Balin. "Nice going, Thorin. You really done it this time." snapped Dwalin. Thorin stood and sighed. "Thorin, please reconsider your decision. Look at her, she is torn up about this already. This is the only way to help her." said Gandalf. Thorin had seen Tabitha upset, and he felt his heart aching as he watched her bolt out of the Great Room in tears. "And weren't you the one who told me just earlier of your feelings about her, Thorin?" Balin reminded the dwarf.

And Balin's remark hit Thorin, as the dwarf realized on what he had done. Thorin really truly cared for her, and now he had gone and upset her. Now it was time he had to fix things, and fast. "Balin, write out a contract." Thorin finally said, and he left the Great Room to find Tabitha.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Thorin shortly found Tabitha now out on the front lawn, with her katana, as she kept swinging at the trees, screaming, yelling and cursing. Thorin tried to keep himself from smiling at the sight, seeing how quite impressed of watching her with the sword. _She had never told me she used a sword before! Quite impressed with her skill, still needs a bit more training, I will work with her on that, _thought Thorin. "Tabitha!" Thorin called out to her. Suddenly, Tabitha spun around pointing the edge of her sword at Thorin.

"Don't come near me, or I swear I'll kill you!" snapped Tabitha angrily. "Tabitha, put your sword down. I came out to talk to you, and to apologize for the words I have spoken earlier. I wished I known of this sooner." said Thorin. "You have no idea, Thorin, what I have go through! YOU DON'T!" screamed Tabitha. Thorin gently took Tabitha's hands, as he looked at her in the eyes with a firm and gentle expression. "If you must know, Tabitha, I know what its like to lose a home, although our circumstances are different, and I know what its also like of losing family members as well." said Thorin.

Tabitha remained silent as she looked away from Thorin. "The reason I didn't want you to go at first, is because I love you-Tabitha-I don't want to see you hurt, or worse. Ever since the day I saw that man attacked you, it hurt me to see you laying on the ground in pain." said Thorin. "I understand you were only trying to protect me, Thorin, but I can handle myself." said Tabitha quietly.

"Unfortunately you wasn't able too with that idiot of a man that attacked you earlier." said Thorin. "Thorin, lets not talk about that anymore." said Tabitha. "Well, we all agreed that you can come with us. In fact, once we reclaim Erebor, you may choose to stay with us in Erebor if you like." said Thorin, a slow smile appeared on his lips. Tabitha smiled in return. "You really mean that?" said Tabitha. "I mean it with all my heart, _mizmel!" _said Thorin gently. The last word took Tabitha by surprise, and she knew it was in his language.

"Well, I suppose I accept your apology." said Tabitha sheepishly. "Suppose? What do you mean by that?" said Thorin, playfully. Tabitha grinned. "I gotcha! Yes I accept your apology, Thorin. I just want to get you going there for a minute." shot back Tabitha. Thorin laughed, his deep booming voice, echoing throughout the area. This was her first time hearing him laugh heartily, and it warmed her heart.

The two shortly then sat in silence for a while. "Tabitha, I have one more question to ask you." said Thorin. "Yes?" said Tabitha. "I've been told that after Alex, you weren't interested in relationships anymore. Is this true?" asked Thorin. "Uh-yes, its true-I like to keep my heart open and strong." replied Tabitha. "Well what happens if someone who truly cares for more than just a friend, one who wishes to court you, whom will treat you like a queen and something more? What would you tell him?" asked Thorin.

"Thorin, why are you asking me this?" said Tabitha. "Because I am love with you, Tabitha Michelle O Hara. And I'm asking you if do the honors of courting me?" Thorin asked, as he knelt before her. Tabitha's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Say what?! You're didn't just ask me to.." began Tabitha. "Yes, Tabitha-please accept my over-you and I will be very happy together, and live together as King and Queen of Erebor!" said Thorin gently. "QUEEN?!" shrieked Tabitha, her face turning pale. She felt as if she was about to faint, feeling the effects of the shock of Thorin's intentions for her.

"Uh-Thorin, isn't this a bit too sudden-I really don't know." said Tabitha quickly. Thorin gently placed his hand on her check.

"My American princess, a woman worth more than all the gold and jewels in Erebor-say you accept my offer in courtship!" said Thorin. Tabitha looked into Thorin's eyes as both of her hands trembled. "Yes, I accept your offer, Thorin!" Tabitha finally replied. "Oh, my love!" whispered Thorin, as he pulled Tabitha into his arms, crashing his lips gently onto hers. Tabitha felt so intoxicated from the kiss, she could feel her entire body feeling weak from the effect. She enjoyed this moment.

Once their kiss broke, Tabitha looked up into the sky. "Mom, Dad! You had something to do with this, did you? You knew! YOU KNEW!" Tabitha said loudly looking up into the sky. Thorin laughed. "What? Do you talk to your deceased loved ones at times, Thorin?" asked the young woman. "Yes, but not often." Thorin replied. "Come now, its getting chilly. I don't think none of us would want to catch a cold." said Thorin. Tabitha nodded, as they went back inside. So the next few days, Tabitha had been busy packing her belongings with the help of Thorin, Bilbo and the rest of the dwarves.

"Hey! Is this your bow and arrows?" called out Kili, holding up a bow and quiver filled with arrows. "You never told us you're an archer, Miss O Hara." said Fili, grinning.

"I never got around to telling any of you. I won seven years in a row in archery competitions." said Tabitha. "Wow, it sounds like you are really good. Maybe you should show us your skill sometime." said Kili. "I will, once I get around to it." said Tabitha. It was after all her packing was done, she felt ready to go. "Do you know where we should go to find the portal, Miss O Hara?" asked Gandalf. "We're going to a cave that is three hundred miles from here. So expect a long road trip." Tabitha replied. "We don't mind long road trips." spoke up Bofur.

After everything packed and ready to go, everyone climbed into Tabitha's van and headed off. It seemed hours since they had been on the road, and the Company began to feel very restless and bored. "How long is it until we get there?" griped one. "Are we there yet?" called out Fili. "We're bored!" complained Dori. Tabitha grumbled to herself, but then smiled as she remembered pulling the old 'Are we There Yet?' phrase on her parents. "Fine, lets sing a song to pass time. How about 99 Bottles of Beer on The Wall?" asked Tabitha. "NO! Not that one! My nephews drove me crazy with that song!" said Thorin, sharply.

"Fine then, I know another one you will all act!" Tabitha grinned mischievously, and she began to sing:

_**I know a man who went to Delaware**_

_**Lost his underwear!**_

_**Found it on a polar bear!**_

_**Once he arrived, so many people stared**_

_**That's the way the story goes.**_

_**Now he's arrived in the state of Delaware**_

_**He found his underwear**_

_**After taking it from a Polar Bear**_

_**And now he went back home**_

_**When people no longer stared**_

_**He's one happy son of a butt!**_

The dwarves burst into loud and raucous laughter after hearing Tabitha's song. "Wow, that was funny! Where did you hear that one?" chirped Bofur. "My father-he was known to make up silly songs from time to time to cheer me up." said Tabitha. "That sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me!" grumbled Thorin. "Oh, Thorin, lighten up. When was the last time you ever song a silly song?" asked Tabitha. "He has sung them, Miss O Hara, but it has been years and years since he sang songs like that. Even drinking songs!" said Dwalin.

"I just see no reason of me singing them anymore." said Thorin, stiffly. Tabitha looked at Thorin sadly, and then at Balin. "I will tell you more about that later, lass." said Balin. It had been two days on the road, and after two days had passed, they finally arrived to the caves that Tabitha had spoken about. "Not much of a cave." said Gloin, as they looked at the cave's entrance. "So. What are we going to do now, Tabitha?" asked Thorin. "We'll sit and wait until nightfall." Tabitha replied.

And so now it was the waiting. "So where do you think the portal will open, Miss O Hara?" asked Nori. "It will open in front of the cave, and once it opens, we will all make our entrance into the portal, and go from there." Tabitha replied. Thorin sat down on a boulder cleaning his sword, and humming a tune to himself. Tabitha instantly recognized the tune Thorin was humming. "Oh, I see you did like that little song I was singing in the van, you just didn't want to admit it!" joked Tabitha. Thorin looked up at Tabitha. "Alright, if you must know, I liked the song! There! Are you happy now?" said Thorin.

"Yes, very happy." said Tabitha, sitting down next to Thorin. "You know, Thorin, I feel very comfortable around you. I can talk to you and your Companions about anything, and everything." said Tabitha.

"I'm glad you are with us, Tabitha. I couldn't bear to see you not having a home. It really isn't your fault for it to happen. Part of this is our fault too." said Thorin. "Thorin, like I said to Balin the other night who said the same thing, that its not your fault. These things happen." said Tabitha. "No, they don't. You don't deserve to lose all those precious memories to you, Tabby." said Thorin. "You just called me Tabby. No one has ever called me that since my mother and father were around." said Tabitha.

Thorin took his hand into Tabitha's. "Tis a lovely name." said Thorin softly. "Hey, Fee! Look at Uncle and Miss O Hara." said Kili. "I noticed, Kili! Those two have became much closer lately. I wonder if they're.." said Fili. "I think they're courting too, but they decided not to tell us yet." said Kili. "Lets keep a close eye on them!" grinned Fili. Two hours later, nightfall came, and the moon came out, and it was full. "There it is! Its coming!" called out Kili. "Everyone get ready to enter the portal!" Tabitha called out.

Suddenly a large black hole appeared, and it high white light glowing around it. Once it grew larger, Tabitha jumped into the portal first, followed by the rest of the Company.

_**Middle Earth,**_

_**Twelve miles from Rivendell**_

An hour later, the Company and Tabitha found themselves inside a forest. "Where are we exactly?" asked Thorin. "We are twelve miles from Imaladris, home of Lord Elrond." Gandalf replied. Thorin snarled. "Is this some kind of trap, Gandalf? We're not going to stay with the elves? Is there any other way around going there?!" snapped Thorin hotly. "I'm afraid not, Thorin, if you wish to get answers about your map, Lord Elrond is your only choice, because he will help you translate your map." said Gandalf, and he led the company into the Elven Valley.

Tabitha felt excited of meeting Lord Elrond. She didn't know what to do or act in front of him. However she felt like she wanted to knock Thorin in the back of his head, when he kept mumbling about his distaste of elves. Once they arrived in the courtyard, they are met by both Elrond and his advisor, Lindir. Gandalf spoken to the elves first, and then he introduced the Company to them. Lastly the Wizard introduces Tabitha to the Elf Lord and his advisor. It seemed Lord Elrond had recognized Tabitha. "Tabitha Silver Star? Is that really you?" asked the Elf Lord.

"Gandalf, how does he know my name? And why is he calling me Silver Star?" whispered Tabitha. "You don't know, do you?" asked Gandalf. "Don't know what, Gandalf? Is there more stuff you've been hiding from me that I don't know?" Tabitha demanded. "Yes there is. Hold on a minute! Lord Elrond, a word please!" said Gandalf, and the two stepped aside. "What is going on here?" whispered Thorin. "I don't know, Thorin." said Tabitha.

"Elrond, Tabitha thinks her parents are dead." said Gandalf. "I know. They are dead in California, but here they are not. Are you saying that she doesn't know who she really is?" asked Elrond. "No she doesn't. One of us have to tell her." said Gandalf. "I will tell her soon, before we adjourn for supper." said Elrond. "Tell me what? Will someone tell me what in the world is going on here?!" snapped Tabitha. Gandalf instructed Lindir to guide the dwarves and Bilbo to the dining hall while he, Elrond and Tabitha talk.

"Tabitha, sit down, there is something we got to tell you!" began Elrond. "Well out with it." said Tabitha, impatiently. "Tabitha, your parents, they're not really dead." began Elrond. "WHAT?! Is this some kind of joke?! Lord Elrond, this isn't funny now! My parents are really dead. That is something people cannot joke about!" snapped Tabitha.

"Tabitha, I'm not even joking. I would never joke over things like that. I'm telling you the truth. They live here. Both of them are elves. Your mother is the sister of Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood, she had been living here, because she and her brother haven't been getting along. She married Telemarin, an elf minstrel whom lives here, and they had you." said Elrond. "But how did all of us end up in California? At least my parents anyway." said Tabitha.

"When your mother and father just got married, they decided to go out on an excursion and they fell into that portal-the same one that the dwarves into, and the same portal, that brought all of you back here." said Elrond. "I don't get this at all. Why didn't they just come out and tell me the truth? They should have told me this themselves!" said Tabitha sharply. "They are here, if you wish to talk to them yourself." said Elrond. "Where are they?" asked Tabitha. "Allow me to show you to their quarters." said Elrond.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**Tabitha's POV:**_

As I went to search for my parents, another concern popped in my head. What of Thorin and the rest of the Company? What happens if they find out who I really am? They're going to hate me, an oust me out of the company! But I dismissed the thought for the moment as I came near my parents quarters and I knocked on the door. The door opened, there stood my father. He looked really different now since the last time I saw him. He was dressed in silver robes, his brown hair down to his shoulders.

"Father?" I said. "My dearest daughter! You've made it! I never thought I ever see you again!" exclaimed my father, as he embraced me. It was then I remembered I felt angry at him and mother for withholding my true heritage from me. "Enough with the pleasantries father." I snapped, pushing him away from me. "Tabitha, what's wrong?" asked my father. I spun around and glared angrily at him. "I will tell you what's wrong! Why haven't you and mother told me the truth of who I am? What didn't you tell me we're elves?!" I shouted at him.

"Tabitha, we wanted to tell you. But by the time we wanted to tell you, the portal of bringing us here, opened, and we didn't want to miss it, so we took the portal to bring us back here." My father replied. "Sorry excuse father. This should've been told to me long ago! I'm going on a quest with thirteen dwarves, and if they were to find out who I really am, they would kick me out! And one of those dwarves I'm courting!" I snapped, and I quickly covered my mouth.

"Tabitha, please tell me you didn't say what I think you just said." said my father. "You heard me correctly, father. I'm courting a dwarf, in fact, none other than Thorin Oakenshield himself." I said. "Tabitha, I know its been years since we last seen you, and your heart is in the right place, but I fear this relationship between you and Thorin isn't going to work out. You deserve better than this." said my father. "You don't know Thorin Oakenshield as well as I do, Father! He's loving, he's cares for his people, courageous and brave! At least he's ten times better than Alex, who done nothing but hurt me!" I shouted.

"That's what I'm worried about, Tabitha. We all know dwarves are greedy and selfish-and I known of the Durin's history of the gold sickness. I really think you're making a bad choice of going, Tabitha." said my father.

"I cannot believe this crap! I've been brought here to Middle Earth to hear this?! Not only you lied to about my heritage, father, now you are telling me I cannot go on this quest! I wished I never came here!" I screamed, and bolted out of the room. I could hear my father calling behind me, but I chose to ignore him and headed for the dining hall. As I entered, I sat down with Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond. "Where have you been?" whispered Thorin. "I will tell you about it later." I grumbled.

"You seemed distressed, Tabitha. Are you alright?" asked Elrond. "No, Elrond. I'm not alright. I wished I never came here in the first place. Nice going, Gandalf!" I said sharply. Thorin just looked at me. "We should talk about this now, Tabitha." said Thorin. "No, not right now Thorin. Could we discuss it later? I'm too upset to talk!" I said. I stood up and excused myself as I went out onto the balcony and sat down looking up at the stars.

_**No one's POV:**_

No soon as Tabitha sat down on the bench, she could hear heavy footsteps behind her. "Tabitha?" spoke up a deep voice from behind her. Tabitha looked up and she saw Thorin approaching her. _Great, there's Thorin! I'm going to explain this situation to him? _thought Tabitha.

"Are you alright, Tabitha? You came into the dining hall very upset. What's going on?" asked Thorin gently as he sat down beside her. "I really shouldn't talk to you about this, Thorin. It's a personal issue I'm having, and if I tell you, you're going to hate me." said Tabitha. "Tabitha, go ahead and tell me. You know I would never hate you. Go ahead and tell me what is troubling you." said Thorin. "Oh alright, here it comes." said Tabitha, and she told him everything that was told to her from Elrond and Gandalf.

When she finished telling him, her fears indeed came true. Thorin became angry. "Which means you're an elf! You're a tree shagging elf!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, this really isn't my fault-my parents lied to me about my heritage, I was never told about this until now! You have to believe me, Thorin!" I said. "Here I was, staying with you for two months, giving you my full trust! AND NOW THIS?! How could this happen?! Why would you do such a thing to me, Miss O Hara?!" shouted Thorin.

"Thorin, didn't you hear what I just said?! Oh come on, Thorin! Be reasonable!" Tabitha pleaded. "Reasonable? How can I be reasonable on this? You just lost my trust, Miss O Hara, and I will NOT have some low life ELF joining us on our quest!" barked Thorin.

And Thorin stormed back inside. Tabitha screamed, as she collapsed to the ground and wept. The dwarves saw Thorin storming back inside in a foul mood. Bofur had just finished his song, and they noticed the leader's change in mood. Balin approached the dwarf leader. "Thorin, are you alright?" asked the older dwarf. "We've been betrayed, Balin. Tabitha isn't really a human-she's an elf. She found that out today. That's explains we didn't see her much at dinner!" snarled Thorin.

"WHAT?!" shouted Dwalin. "And we trusted her too! What a shame!" said Fili. Balin honestly didn't know what to think of this. "Where is she?" asked Balin. "Still outside on the balcony. She will not be joining us on our quest. She has a home here." said Thorin, and he walked away, as he decided to take the rest of his rant out on Gandalf. As for Balin, he always believed there are two sides of a story, and the dwarf went to find Tabitha. He shortly found her sprawled out on the floor of the balcony, weeping hysterically.

"Miss O Hara?" began Balin. "Go away, Balin. I cannot face you right now." murmured Tabitha. "Let's talk about this, Tabitha." said Balin gently. "I don't want to talk about it! This is far too much for me to handle! My parents lied to me, Balin! And Thorin doesn't understand it! Now I'm treated like dirt! Its not my fault, Balin!" screamed Tabitha.

And then Tabitha continued her rant. "I told my father I was going on a quest with dwarves, and he tells me I can't do it-and then Thorin had the nerve to tell me I can't go. I don't know, Balin. I'm so confused right now, and I'm this close of having a full melt down!" Tabitha screamed. "Now, lass. There is no reason you to melt down. We will fix this. I'm fond of you, Miss O Hara, and I understand this is very difficult for you." said Balin.

"I'm afraid you cannot fix this, Balin. Especially with me being an elf." said Tabitha. "No, I'm saying you and Thorin need to make amends again." said Balin. "Good luck with that, Balin, Thorin will never listen to reason." said Tabitha and she walked away heading for her room. _That does it, I cannot stand to see Tabitha this distressed, I'm going to have a word with Thorin, _thought Balin and he walked back inside. Meanwhile Tabitha was heading towards her room, and she bumped right into her mother.

"Tabitha, I've been looking everywhere for you. Elrond told me that you were here." said Tabitha's mother. "Look, mother, I'm not in the mood to talk right now. I wish to be alone." said Tabitha and she walked away. As Tabitha made it to her room, she closed her door, and climbed into bed.

Meanwhile, Balin caught up with Thorin. "Thorin, we should talk." said Balin. "Balin, if this is about Miss O Hara, I don't want to discuss it." grumbled Thorin. "Thorin, she is very upset right now. You don't understand her parents had lied to her all these years of her heritage, and she is torn. She is overwhelmed and confused. I suggest you put aside your elf differences and talk to her." said Balin, sternly. "What is there to discuss?"! snapped Thorin.

"Thorin, we all know you love her. And you still love her. You should look past her being an elf, and support her through this. She has having a difficult time through this situation. Its not her fault that this had happened. And she refuses to speak to her parents right now because of it this. I have to say, I wouldn't blame her, if that was me." said Balin. Thorin remained silent. "Just put yourself in her shoes, laddie. What would you do if your parents lied to you?" asked Balin.

"I would be angry, just like Tabitha." Thorin replied. "I'll leave you be to think about this." said Balin, and he walked away. Thorin stood there in deep thought. _Balin's right, I have overstepped my ground. I should have been more supportive to Tabitha, with her being an elf or not, _Thorin thought, and he decided to go find Tabitha to talk to her.

Later, Thorin approached Tabitha's room and he knocked on the door. "Tabitha!" Thorin called out. "Thorin, I wish to speak to nobody right now, especially you! Go away!" Tabitha called out from behind the door. "Tabitha, lets talk about this like civilized adults, please." said Thorin. "Thorin, you don't even know the meaning of the world 'civilized'!" Tabitha shouted. "Tabitha, I came to apologize of my actions towards you earlier-please let me in!" said Thorin. Suddenly the door of Tabitha's room, opened. "Well if you want to talk, lets talk." grumbled Tabitha, as she allowed Thorin to enter the room.

"Tabitha, I wouldn't blame for you being angry with me at the things I said to you. When I seen how overwhelmed and confused you felt, I felt guilty the way I treated you, I should have known it wasn't your fault for you finding out about your parents." said Thorin. "Yes, you had to pull out your distaste for elves card, Thorin, that's what pissed me off." said Tabitha. "Not all elves, I distaste Tabby. You're an exception." said Thorin, gently. "Even if I am Thranduil's niece?" said Tabitha. "Yes." said Thorin, as he remembered when Tabitha told him the first time that her mother is Thranduil's sister.

"Thorin, let me inform you I will follow you, and remain loyal to you no matter what. I maybe an elf, but I'm no where's near like my Uncle." said Tabitha. "That is good to hear you say that, Tabitha." said Thorin, smiling at Tabitha. And the two sat in silence. "So, do you forgive me?" asked Thorin. "I forgive you, Thorin." said Tabitha. Thorin smiled as he gently pulled Tabitha into his arms. "Elf, or not, I still love you. I spent three wonderful months with you and I enjoyed it. I love you, Tabby!" whispered Thorin, as he brushed his lips over hers in a slow kiss.

"I love you too, Thorin." Tabitha said quietly, after their kiss broke and she laid her head upon Thorin's chest. The next morning, Tabitha woke up for breakfast, joining the Company, and hardly anyone spoken to her except for Bilbo, Balin, Fili and Kili. "So, it is true! You're an elf! Well that explains your ears then!" said Fili, grinning. "Can we not talk about it?" said Tabitha. "Lads, its best that we shouldn't talk about it." said Balin. "Our apologies, Miss O Hara." said Kili. "So that does that mean you're still going with us?" asked Bilbo.

"Yes, Thorin and I discussed that this morning. We made amends." Tabitha replied.

"I'm not so sure about that, lass. Thorin seemed adamant last night of not letting you go with us after the little stunt you pulled." grumbled Dwalin. "DWALIN!" snapped Balin, glaring at his brother. "Hey, it wasn't my fault!" snapped Tabitha, standing up she glared angrily at the bald dwarf. "Oh, really? Why didn't you tell us sooner about you being an elf?" asked Gloin. "Damn it, I just found that out yesterday? What do you expect me to do? You don't understand that my parents never told me a thing about until now! Which means they lied to me most of my life, and it hurts! Trying be in my shoes for once!" Tabitha shouted.

"That will be enough!" Thorin shouted at the Company. "Any of you say one more unkind word about Miss O Hara, I will deal with you personally. Is that understood?!" demanded Thorin. "Yes, Thorin." The Company replied.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Why are you all wet?" asked Tabitha. "We just got done taking a bath in the elves fountain, Miss O Hara." Kili replied. Suddenly an elf approached Tabitha. "Lady Silver Star, your parents wish to see you, and the dwarf leader." said the Elf. Tabitha rolled her eyes. "What do they want now?" moaned Tabitha. "They're most likely going to try and stop her from going with us." grumbled Gloin. "Apparently, I slipped and told them about me and Thorin courting." said Tabitha. "Oh no, Tabitha. You didn't!" said Balin. "I have a feeling this isn't going to end well." grumbled Dori.

Thorin and Tabitha left the dining hall and they entered the chambers of Tabitha's parents. "Enter, Tabitha, and Thorin son of Thrain!" said Tabitha's father, approaching them. "You didn't summon me here to stop me from going on the quest, are you?" said Tabitha. "Actually there are two things we're going to discuss, Tabitha. One, you will be not going on the quest with the dwarves, this quest belongs to them not to you. And another thing, its time you and Thorin end your courtship. It ends here tonight." said Tabitha's father, coldly. Thorin snarled clenching his fists. He had a feeling this was going to happen.

"You cannot do this to me! I'm a grown woman! I have every right to make my decisions! You cannot stop me for going on this quest, or courting Thorin!" Tabitha shouted. "Listen to me, woman. Don't make me have to force you into staying here!" snapped Telemarin. "Telemarin, that will be enough!" shouted a female voice behind them. It was Tabitha's mother, Elleniel as she approached them. "Tabitha is right. She is a grown woman, you cannot stop her for doing what she wants to do, if you like it or not." said Tabitha's mother.

"She just got here, Elleniel! And by right, no daughter of mine should be courting a greedy, selfish arrogant dwarf!" shouted Telemarin. Suddenly Thorin took out Orcrist. "You better take those words back, or they will be your last!" snarled Thorin. "THORIN!" shouted Tabitha. "Thorin, lets get out of here." Tabitha shouted angrily. Thorin nodded and the two walked out of the room. "We're leaving right now." said Thorin. "That will be a good idea." said Tabitha.

Thorin and Tabitha joined the rest of the Company, as Thorin announced to the others that they will be leaving immediately. "I was just about to send for you, laddie, because Gandalf just informed us the same thing." said Balin.

After everyone packed, Thorin, Tabitha and Company departed from Rivendell. As they left, Bilbo approached her. "I'm sorry you and your parents departed on bad terms, Miss O Hara." said Bilbo. "That's okay. I should have said my good byes to mother, though." said Tabitha sadly. And so the Company continued to move on in silence. Two hours later, they approached the Mountains, as they begin climbing. The weather had turned for the worst, as it began to thunderstorm.

"We must seek shelter!" called out Thorin, as they climbed. Rain pelted down in Tabitha's face. "Bilbo, Tabitha! Keep up!" Thorin called out to them. Suddenly, something caught their attention. Tabitha looked up and she could see two large stone giants throwing boulders at each other. "Bless my beard! The legends are true! Stone giants!" exclaimed Bofur.

**Rivendell**

Telemarin paced angrily back and forth in his chamber. "Now dear, don't do anything rash!" said Elleniel to her angry and enraged husband. "If she continues to defy me, she leaves me no other choice but to use brute force. I will contact your brother. Once the Company arrives there, your brother will do everything in his power to keep them there, especially Tabitha." said Telemarin.

"No! Telemarin, you know well as I do that I no longer speak to my brother. We had never been on good terms for years, so I highly suggest you don't contact him." said Elleniel. "You cannot stop me from doing this, Elleniel. I'm going to do this if you like it or not!" Telemarin shot back. "You are making our daughter very unhappy, Marin! And if you continue to sabotage our daughter, she will never speak to us again! Let her live her life. She is happy with the dwarves." said Elleniel. But Telemarin, angrily stormed out of the room. "Telemarin! Get back here!" Elleniel called out.

But it was too late. The Elf already had left, and he went to his study, as he began writing a letter to King Thranduil:

_Your Majesty,_

_It comes to our attention, our daughter has returned to Middle Earth, but with a Company of Dwarves. She is traveling with Thorin son of Thrain and his people. If they to come your way, make sure you keep my daughter, your niece away from the Dwarves as much as possible. _

_Thank you,_

_Telemarin. _

**Misty Mountains**

As they reached a cave nearby, the Company could hear a loud cry coming from Bilbo. "BILBO!" cried out Tabitha, as she and Dwalin come running towards the hobbit whom is now hanging at the ledge of the Mountain. Both Dwalin and Tabitha tried to help Bilbo up, but struggled doing so, since the surface is slippery from the rain. Suddenly, Tabitha slipped herself, as she found herself hanging right next to Bilbo. "Oh for the love of!" shouted Thorin, as he and Nori climbed down the Mountain and they rescued Tabitha and the hobbit, bringing them back up on the Mountain's surface.

"I thought we lost our burglar and Miss O Hara." panted Dwalin. "The little hobbit as been lost since he left his home. He has no place amongst us, and the she Elf has well." growled Thorin. Tabitha couldn't believe she heard this. After all the long talks she had with Thorin in Rivendell, and his apology to her, and now he turned around and said this? Suddenly, Tabitha threw back her hand, striking the dwarf king in the face. "I HATE YOU! You selfish, arrogant pig! You said you would never said anything harsh about me or Bilbo!" Tabitha screamed.

No soon as she was about to turn away, Thorin grabbed Tabitha by the shoulders.

"Never speak to me that in tone of voice, woman!" hissed Thorin darkly, as he tossed her to the ground. Balin glared at the dwarf as he witnessed their argument. "We'll camp in here!" Thorin announced. And the company followed Thorin inside the cave. Tearfully, Tabitha walked away from the Company, as she had chosen to sit alone after her and Thorin's dispute. _Maybe I should have stayed in Rivendell, _thought Tabitha, as she laid down in her bedroll.

"Laddie, that wasn't necessary what you had done out there!" Balin scorned his friend. "Balin, save it on your lecturing. I'm in no mood for this right now." grumbled Thorin. "Why do you keep taking your anger out on Tabitha for? She had done no wrong to you, nor the hobbit. You are allowing your temper get the best of you, Thorin, and it eventually its going to cost you." said Balin, and he walked away from Thorin. Thorin sat alone, and he looked over in the distance as he saw Tabitha curled up in her bedroll, and he still could hear some sniffling coming from her.

Thorin could feel the sting in his heart as he looked her. _I know she'll never forgive me this time but I better go and talk to her, _thought the dwarf, and he stood up, walking towards Tabitha's direction. "Is this place taken?" spoke up Thorin as he looked down at Tabitha.

"Go away! I have nothing to say to you." mumbled Tabitha. "Tabitha…I could have lost you back there-that's why I reacted the way I did." said Thorin, as he sat down beside her. "Oh really, Mister High and Mighty? If you really cared so much, you would've never said those crappy things about me and Bilbo!" snapped Tabitha. Thorin closed his eyes. "Tabitha, I never had meant to say those words about the two of you. Tabitha, if you lost you, I don't know what to do. I nearly lost you in Rivendell." said Thorin.

Tabitha remained quiet. "Its okay, Tabitha. You are safe now." whispered Thorin, as he wrapped his arm around Tabitha. "You're an ass, you know that?" said Tabitha, as she laid her head on his chest. Thorin softly chuckled. "That you are right." said Thorin, as he kissed her cheek. It didn't take long for Tabitha to fall asleep in Thorin's arms. Thorin, however remained awake and he can hear a conversation going on between Bilbo and Bofur. Thorin sighed as he listened to Bilbo telling Bofur he is leaving to Rivendell and going home from there.

_Maybe its for the best he went on home, _thought Thorin. Suddenly Bilbo noticed his sword is glowing, and Thorin also took noticed. Thorin also saw his sword is glowing as well, and Thorin knew that danger is approaching. "Tabitha, wake up-wake up!" said Thorin gently.

"What's going on?" murmured Tabitha. "WAKE UP!" Thorin called out to the rest of the company as they could feel the floor of the cave rumbling. Suddenly the floor gave in, as everyone fell through, and they landed in a large underground cave, surrounded by thousands of goblins. The goblins confiscated the Company's weapons, including Tabitha's bow and katana, and they grabbed every member of the Company, and taking them to their leader, the Great Goblin.

Tabitha made a face as she looked at the large creature. And she hated the smell of the place as well. "Whom have come and disturb my kingdom? Thieves? Assassins?" demanded the Great Goblin. "Dwarves, your malevolence, and a she elf!" said a goblin. The Great Goblin moved towards Tabitha first. "This is quite unusual having an elf among dwarves! She would make a fine wife for me!" snickered the goblin king. "I would never be your wife, you filth!" snapped Tabitha. "Oh really? We'll just see about that! Calcok grab her and tie her to my throne, after you do that, strip her!" The Great Goblin demanded to the goblin.

Tabitha's eyes widened in horror, and in anger hearing this. She had to sit there, tied to this beast's throne, naked in front of the dwarves. After that was done, the goblin stripped her clothing, and Tabitha threw a punch at the goblin.

Suddenly, the Great Goblin angrily spun around and slapped her. "I will not have you mistreating my family members, woman!" barked the Great Goblin. "ENOUGH! LET HER GO!" shouted Thorin, as he stepped forward. The Great Goblin turned towards the dwarf. "Well, well, well! Its none other than Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under The Mountain! Oh, wait! You don't have a mountain-you have nothing-well, so I've been hearing. I also hear a certain old foe of yours have a pretty price on your head!" snickered the Great Goblin.

"YOU LIE! That orcish filth died within his wounds long ago!" bellowed Thorin. "Well, so it seems!" sneered the Great Goblin, and then he turned to his messenger. "Send word to the Pale Orc that we got his prize!" The Great Goblin demanded to the messenger. And suddenly the messenger soon went away. Now, the Great Goblin demanded the Company to be tied to a torture tool. "THORIN!" screamed Tabitha. And at the same time, the Great Goblin started to sing:

_**Clap! Snap! The Black Crack!**_

_**Grip, Grab! Punch, Nab!**_

_**And down, down to Goblin Town**_

_**You go, my lad!**_

_**Crash, crush! Crush, smash!**_

_**Hammer and tongs! Knocker and Gongs!**_

_**Pound, pound, far underground**_

_**Ho, ho! My lad!**_

_**Swish, smack! Whip crack!**_

_**Butter and beat! Yammer and bleat!**_

_**Work, work! Nor dare to shirk**_

_**While Goblins quaff, Goblin's laugh**_

_**Round and round far underground**_

_**Below, my lad!**_

Soon as the Goblin finished singing, the goblins continued to torture the Company, until Gandalf arrived, brandishing his sword. "Recover your weapons quick!" Gandalf called out to the rest of the Company. Once Thorin released himself, and he ran over to Tabitha, releasing her from being tied up. "My clothes! I need my clothes!" Tabitha cried out. "We have no time for that now! Here is your bow and katana!" said Thorin. "I can't fight like this!" shouted Tabitha. "Just do as I SAY!" demanded Thorin, gently.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Gandalf led the company towards the cave's exit, and by the time they reached a bridge, the Great Goblin jumped out in front of them. "You think you can escape me, wizard?" snarled the Great Goblin. Without a word, Gandalf thrusts his sword into the Great Goblin's gut. "Well, that will do it." The Great Goblin said, and he collapsed, as the bridge broke, and everyone fell through. The Company landed in bunch of debris. "Well that could've been worse!" said Bofur.

And no soon as he said that, the corpse of the Great Goblin fell on top of them. "You've got to be joking!" shouted Dwalin. "Nice going, Bofur! You just had to jinx us!" Tabitha shouted at Bofur. Gandalf removed the debris from the Company, getting the out from where they laid, and then he led them out of the caves an into a large, forest area. Tabitha felt happy to feel and breathe the fresh air again, however she didn't like the idea her clothes had been taken from her, and now out in the open with nothing on.

Gandalf made head count making sure everyone was accounted for. However there was one person missing from the group, and it was Bilbo.

Everyone had been too busy complaining about Bilbo, forgetting that Tabitha was standing in front of them naked, and so she decided to hide behind the bushes. Suddenly, Bilbo appeared, much to everyone's surprise. Tabitha ran out and she hugged him. "We were so worried about you." said Tabitha. Bilbo looked at Tabitha. "Miss O Hara, where are you clothes?" asked the hobbit. "They've been stolen from me." said Tabitha, as her face turned red. "Here, you can borrow my cloak until we find you some clothes. Bifur, do you have any rope?" asked Bofur.

Bifur nodded, as he pulled out rope from his bag. The two of them placed the cloak on Tabitha. Suddenly, they could hear howling in the distance. "Out of the frying pan!" spoke Thorin. "Into the fire! RUN!" cried out Gandalf, as they began running. Tabitha had a difficult time running with only wearing a cloak and a rope tied to her. But she seemed to manage as they are being hunted by orcs and wargs. "Into the trees, quick!" Gandalf called out to the Company. "Take my hand, I'll help you up, Tabitha!" said Thorin.

Tabitha reached for Thorin's hand, as he helped her climb into the tree, and she sat between himself and Dwalin. Gandalf lit up pine cones on fire with his staff, and began tossing them down at the orcs and wargs.

Fili, Kili, and Bilbo helped as well throwing the pine cones, and the everyone cheered in victory, but the cheering was cut shut, when they saw Azog mounted on his white warg, approaching them. Tabitha's eyes widened in horror. _Oh, crap. _Tabitha thought. "No! It cannot be!" gasped Thorin, as he saw the Pale Orc approaching, and he glared at Thorin. _**"Kill the others, bring the Dwarf King to me!" **_Azog demanded to the orcs in his language. Suddenly, Thorin climbed down the tree, and he picked up an oak branch he found on the ground, as he made his way towards Azog.

And the battle between Dwarf and Orc began. Tabitha stood and watched in horror as the battle progressed. "THORIN!" Tabitha screamed as Azog took his hammer, knocking Thorin to the ground, and suddenly a warg leapt at the dwarf, gnawing on him. _**"Bring me the head of Oakenshield!" **_Azog ordered an orc standing nearby. The Orc scout approached Thorin, as he laid on his back on the ground. No soon as the orc raised his weapon to behead Thorin, Bilbo charged out from trees, killing both warg and orc with his sword.

Suddenly, the rest of the Company jumped out and fought the orcs, as well as Tabitha.

Kili turned to Tabitha. "Keep away from Azog, let us deal with him. Use your bow and do you best to fire at the orcs!" Kili advised Tabitha. Tabitha nodded, as she done what Kili had told her. Suddenly, she could fell claws tagging on her cloak, and she looked up and saw a giant Eagle lifting her up off the ground. Several other eagles came and grabbed Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf and the rest of the Company, and they departed from the wooded area. Azog roared in anger, as he saw this.

Later, the Eagles first landed Thorin on a large rock cliff first. Shortly the rest of the Eagles brought in Gandalf, Tabitha and the rest of the Company. "Thorin!" cried out Gandalf and Tabitha together as they both ran to him. Gandalf knelt before Thorin placing his hand on Thorin's face, murmuring some words. Shortly, Thorin's eyes slowly opened. "The Halfling-Tabitha?" said Thorin. "They're both here and safe!" said Gandalf, smiling at the dwarf.

Kili and Dwalin both helped their leader stand up, and suddenly Thorin glared at the hobbit, angrily. "You? What were you thinking?! You would've gotten yourself killed! Did I not say you were a burden, and have no place amongst us?" snapped Thorin. Tabitha glared at Thorin. _How could you get angry with him after all he's done for you? _Tabitha thought.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Thorin's expression softened and he hugged Bilbo in a full embrace. "I never been so wrong in all my life!" said Thorin. As they broke the embrace, Thorin looked at the hobbit. "I'm sorry I doubted you." said Thorin. "Well, I would've doubted me too. I'm no warrior, or hero. Not even a burglar, maybe!" said Bilbo. And a soft chuckle came from the rest of the Company, and Tabitha smiled.

Thorin turned to Tabitha, as he pulled her into his arms, gently stroking her hair. "We'll get you some clothes, don't worry! I'm so glad you are safe!" whispered the dwarf as he crashed his lips onto hers. "Alright, you two! Get a room! Kissing her in front of us with her being half naked, looks a bit awkward!" spoke up Kili. Everyone laughed, as Tabitha and Thorin both rolled her eyes. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo, pointing ahead of them. They could see the Lonely Mountain in the distance. "Erebor! The Last of the great dwarven kingdoms of Middle Earth!" Gandalf replied.

"Our home!" said Thorin, with a smile. "What is with the bird?" asked Oin. "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush!" The wizard answered. "Is a sign of a good omen." said Thorin. "I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo remarked. Tabitha frowned when he said that.

"How do we get down from here?" called out Fili. "There are stairs, Fili! Follow me!" said Gandalf, and the Company followed the wizard down from the Carrock. After walking a couple miles, they stopped for camp, and Oin began working on Thorin's injuries. "What am I doing to do about clothing, Gandalf?" asked Tabitha. "Don't worry, Miss O Hara, you will get clothes. Where we're going next, I have a friend whom will help all of you, and he will provide supplies you will need and clothes as well." Gandalf.

"Good, because I don't know how much longer I can take walking around half naked in front of all these males." grumbled Tabitha. "Actually, we're rather used to it. It brings out your complexion!" teased Kili. "Kili!" snapped Tabitha playfully. "Don't let Uncle hear you say that!" said Fili. Later, the dwarves went to get their baths at a river nearby alongside with Thorin. The only people left behind was Gandalf, Bilbo and Tabitha. "Aren't you going to get a bath, Miss O Hara?" asked Gandalf.

"Are you crazy, Gandalf? There is no way I'm going to take a bath now! They'll see me!" snapped Tabitha. "It doesn't matter anyway, Tabitha. We already saw you naked!" said Bilbo grinning. "Ha, ha, Bilbo. I cannot believe that came from you!" said Tabitha, as she smiled back.

And so Tabitha decided to go and get bath, to please Gandalf and the hobbit, who constantly heckled her about it. "Hey! Look who's finally joining us!" beamed Fili. "Come on in! The water's fine!" called out Kili. "Oh god!" wailed Tabitha, as she closed her eyes, as she walked into the river. "What? You don't like what you see?" joked Fili. "Fili, don't even go there!" Tabitha said and she swam away from the dwarves, hoping she would get some privacy.

As she came to an area, she thought she was alone until she saw a familiar figure standing in the river, running his fingers through his dark hair, and humming softly to himself. Tabitha could see that was Thorin. Tabitha gasped at the sight, as she could see the muscles in his back and arms. _Tabitha turn back, go as fast as you can before he sees you, _thought Tabitha. Soon as she was about to swim away, Thorin called out to her. "Tabitha, I know you're here. Its okay, you don't have to go." said Thorin. Tabitha approached him.

"You wouldn't mind washing my back for me?" asked Thorin. "Uh-of course-I don't mind at all!" stammered Tabitha. And she began washing his back. Thorin can feel that Tabitha is tense. "You're not uncomfortable doing this, are you? You can stop if this is making you feel that way." said Thorin.

"No, no, I'm fine, really! I don't mind washing your back!" said Tabitha quickly, as she continued. Suddenly Tabitha began to shiver. "You're freezing, Tabby." said Thorin, as he pulled Tabitha into his arms. "Thorin, this a little awkward. Maybe we should climb out and get dressed now." said Tabitha. Thorin nodded. And so they climbed out of the water, dried off and got dressed, and went back to camp. Tabitha put on the cloak and tied it around her. Thorin sat down with her and held her to keep her warm so she wouldn't get sick, since the cloak was the only clothes she had.

Tabitha laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest, soaking in the warmth of Thorin's body. Thorin hummed softly. "I'm sorry that you left your family on bad terms." said Thorin. "It doesn't matter anymore, Thorin. I should have said good bye to mother, though. But I don't see any love between my father and I. We used to have that bond, but now that's all changed now." said Tabitha. "Its because of me, is it?" said Thorin. "Thorin, no its not because of you. Don't say that!" said Tabitha.

"Tabitha, he's against us courting. He doesn't approve of it." said Thorin. "Well that's his problem. I'm a grown woman now, he can get over it! I don't wish to part with you Thorin because of my father's selfish tendencies." said Tabitha.

"I'm glad you think that way, love!" whispered Thorin, as he planted a kiss on Tabitha's lips. After their kiss broke, Tabitha closed her eyes, as she rests her head on Thorin's chest, and she fell into a deep and peaceful slumber. The next morning, the Company woke up and broke camp. Gandalf informed them they would be going to his friend's home. "Who is this friend of yours?" asked Nori. "His name is Beorn, he's a skin changer. Now I must warn you he's not overly fond of visitors, especially dwarves, so we must mind our P's and Q's." said Gandalf.

"So you're going to take us to meet someone who doesn't like us? That's really swell, Gandalf!" grumbled Dwalin. As they set out, they had been walking for several hours until they arrived on a large land, and they could see many large bee hives as well. "Wow! Those bees are huge! Who lives here? A giant?" asked Nori. "Well, the man we will be speaking too is pretty tall, but not a 'giant'. And also we must go in pairs to meet him, to prevent him of getting overwhelmed." said Gandalf.

And so it was Gandalf, Tabitha, Bilbo and Thorin whom approached the skin changer's home first, and Gandalf knocked on the door with his staff. "Who is it?" snarled a gruff voice. "It's an old friend of yours, Beorn, and I brought along a few friends!" Gandalf called out. The door opened, and there stood a tall man with wild brown hair and beard.

Gandalf introduces the group with him, and explaining to Beorn of their situation. "I'm not all that very fond of dwarves, however I will help you out. Come and join me in the dining hall." said Beorn. And so after that they followed Beorn into the dining hall, and they gathered at Beorn's large table. Gandalf continued telling his story, and he signaled the rest of the Company of to enter the home for introductions. Once that was done, Beorn looked at Gandalf. "I thought you said a 'few', wizard?" said Beorn, raising his eye brow.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Mirkwood Forest,**

**Woodland Realm**

A guard enters the Throne Room. "Your Majesty, you have a letter. It is from your brother in law, Telemarin!" said the guard. The Elf King nodded and took the letter and read it:

_Your Majesty,_

_I'm writing in regards to inform you that our daughter, Tabitha Silver Star has arrived in Rivendell. She has joined a company of Dwarves, and planning on going on a quest with them. The Dwarf whom she is with is Thorin, son of Thrain. I'm asking you this favor once she and the dwarven company set near your home, please do everything in your power to keep her away from the dwarves._

_Thank you,_

_Telemarin. _

Thranduil realized it was his niece whom Telemarin was speaking of. "I will see to it, once they arrive." said Thranduil loudly.

**Beorn's Home:**

After supper, Beorn had left to take night watch for the night while Thorin and the rest of the Company gathered in Beorn's great hall, around the fire pit that is centered in the floor. Bilbo had went on to bed while Gandalf sat outside to smoke his pipe. As for Tabitha, she sat beside Thorin, whom was sitting cross legged on the floor, listening to the dwarves telling tales and laughing. Suddenly, Bofur called out for some music and singing, and he pulled out his flute from his jacket.

Thorin found a lute sitting nearby as he reached for it, and he turned to Tabitha and smiled.

Tabitha smiled in return as she knew Thorin was about to sing. Soon as Thorin began strumming the lute, and Bofur joining in with him on his flute, Thorin started to sing, shortly joined in by the other dwarves:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf;**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath.**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled;**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

With a final strum on the lute, the song ended. Tabitha nearly dozed off on Thorin's right shoulder. After Thorin put the instrument down, Thorin smiled and pulled Tabitha into his arms, and he gently placed Tabitha's head on his chest, as she dozed off into deep sleep. Thorin kissed Tabitha on the cheek, and whispered words in his language to her. The next morning, The Company woke up and ate breakfast outside on Beorn's front porch as they discussed the next leg of their journey. When Tabitha overheard them mentioning of entering Mirkwood, she stood up in fright.

"We're not going to set foot in that place! If I had my way, I would stay right here and not go at all!" snapped Tabitha. Soon all eyes turned to Tabitha. "Miss O Hara, we have no other choice but to enter it. I know you have fears of the place, but its no other way." said Gandalf gently. "I'm not going and that's final!" snapped Tabitha. Thorin approached Tabitha.

"Tabitha, I will not allow anyone to harm you, I promise. You just stay by my side when we enter the forest." said Thorin gently, as he took her hands. Tabitha nodded. Thorin decided that day they would leave Beorn's home. After breakfast, the Company packed. While packing, Gandalf announced to the group that he will not be going with them in Mirkwood, because he had other business to take care of. It disappointed Tabitha that she had to see Gandalf leave, she didn't how the Company will manage without him, especially having to enter the dreadful forest.

After packing the belongings, the Company departed from Beorn's on the ponies Beorn had loaned them. Gandalf also informed them that the ponies had to be returned once they reached the forest. Hours went by after leaving Beorn's, they reached the forest, and the Company said their farewells to their ponies and Gandalf. After Gandalf left with the ponies, Thorin and Company are now on their own, and they entered the forest. Ten minutes as they entered the forest, Tabitha could already feel very uncomfortable as she remained close with Thorin as they entered.

It seemed like hours as they entered the forest, and they went off the path after Gandalf asked them not too, and it angered Tabitha.

Tabitha wanted to say something to Thorin about it, but with Thorin already in a foul mood, she didn't want to argue with the dwarf, and remained silent. "Is there any end to this accursed forest?!" shouted Thorin, as he sat down on a small log nearby. "We should stop and rest Thorin, we've been walking for hours, and I'm starting to feel weak and tired." said Tabitha. "No, we're going to keep moving." said Thorin firmly.

"Thorin, I cannot barely move, I'm feeling light headed! Please, lets take a small break!" argued Tabitha. "I said we're going to keep moving and that's final!" snapped Thorin. "Fine!" grumbled Tabitha. "Laddie, she is right, we need a small rest, even if its only for a few minutes." spoke up Balin. "Very well." sighed Thorin, and everyone sat down for a few minutes. Tabitha sat a few yards away from Thorin, still angry at the dwarf for snapping at her earlier.

Thorin took notice of Tabitha sitting by herself, and he walked over towards her. No soon as he approached her, Tabitha stood up. "Where are you going, Tabitha?" asked Thorin. "To relieve myself, Thorin. I'll be back." said Tabitha. "You're not going by yourself, Tabitha. I'm coming with you." said Thorin, firmly.

"Thorin, I don't need anyone to watch me take a pee. This is a private matter, you know." said Tabitha stubbornly.

"I won't look I promise!"

"I said I'm going alone! I won't go far!" Tabitha snapped back. Thorin stomped his foot. "You're as stubborn as a dwarf woman, you know that?!" shot back Thorin loudly. "Just let he go, Thorin! There is no use of winning this argument!" snapped Balin. Thorin sat down as he watched Tabitha walked away, as Thorin cursed quietly in his language. Meanwhile, Tabitha walked away to do her business, and she ended up walking much further than she had imagined. She prayed she wouldn't get lost walking back to the Company when she finished.

Once she was done, she walked back, and she realized she had been walking in circles. _Crap, I'm lost! Damn it, I'm lost! _Tabitha's mind panicked. And the further she had gotten, she began feeling dizzy and light headed again. Suddenly, the dizzy and light headedness gotten much worse, and she collapsed to the ground and she blacked out on the ground.

_**Tabitha's POV:**_

It didn't take me long to wake up, and discovered that I was being carried by a blonde haired elf. "Who are you? And where are you taking me?! Take me back to my friends!" I shouted at the elf. "I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil. I'm taking you to him." said the elf. "No! You put me down this instant! I don't want to see your father! I want to go back to the Company!" I shouted at the elf. "Dwarves? You're an elf, and you choose to accompany them?!" snapped the Elf Prince.

"How did you know this?!" I snapped at Legolas. "Because your father sent a letter to my father." said Legolas. "HE DID WHAT?!" I screamed. I knew it, I just knew it. I knew my father was behind this. My father once again trying to sabotage my relationship with Thorin. I wasn't going to have this one bloody bit. I will defy that Elf King, I don't care if it risks me getting locked up in the dungeons. As we entered the large Throne Room, the Elf King approached us. _"Look whom I found lying in the forest, Father. Your niece Tabitha Silver Star!" _spoke the Elf Prince in his language.

"Ah, Tabitha, you've grown quite a bit since I saw of you-since you were born. You look just like your mother day by day-and I despise it!" snarled Thranduil.

"And I despise you! You, nor my father is going to separate me from my dwarf friends, as I remain loyal to them!" I said harshly. "I'm sorry, Tabitha, but I wish not to disappoint your father. You will remain here for the rest of your days, even if I have to force you." said Thranduil. "Force me if you will, but it doesn't stop me from remaining loyal to my Thorin." I said. "YOUR Thorin? You and son of a greedy Elf King, courting?! So this is what your father meant, and I do believe his intentions are set well! Like I said before, you will remain here, by force. Guards, take her to the guest rooms. I will use magic, to make sure she will not leave her room." said Thranduil.

"No! No! You cannot do that! Please don't do this!" I screamed, as the guards came for me. It was then a red haired female elf spoke up. "Your Majesty, I know this isn't my place of saying this, but using magic to keep her locked up isn't a good idea. Why can't you just lock her in the dungeons?" said the elf. I smiled. I very much preferred to be locked up in the dungeons than to be withheld in room locked by magic. Thranduil glared at the Elf Captain. And then back at me. "Very well then, I will give you two options. The dungeons or the room." said the Elf King coldly.

"The Dungeons." I replied. "Tauriel, take her." Thranduil demanded.

Tauriel gently took my arm, as we strolled towards the dungeons. "I'm not going to allow you to see you suffer like this, Lady Silver Star. You are a grown woman who makes her own decisions. Your father had no right to do this to you." said Tauriel. I smiled at the Elf Captain. "Do you know my father?" I asked. "He's my Uncle." Tauriel replied. When I heard this, my mouth shot open. Things were getting weirder and weirder by the minute! "Telemarin and I were never close, just I am with My King." said Tauriel.

"Another reason why your King hates me is because I look like my mother, which is his sister. According to Thranduil, my mother turned on him. She left and decided to reside in Rivendell. For a while both my parents lived in the city of the Race of Men. It's really a long story, someday when I have time, I will tell you." I said. Shortly we entered the dungeons and Tauriel placed me in the cell. No soon as was placed in the cell, Legolas approached her. "My father wishes to see us. A guard came and said there are intruders in the forest. Thirteen of them." said Legolas. Tauriel nodded, and the two walked away.

**Forest**

Bilbo had just finished rescuing the Company from being tied up in Spider webs. "Where is Tabitha?" asked Balin. "I haven't seen her since she told me she was going to relieve herself. She told me she was going to come back!" said Thorin. "Maybe she got lost." said Bofur. "Well its too late to go and find her now, we must press on." said Thorin. "What and leave her stranded?! She will die out here!" snapped Dwalin. "She will find her own way out! She's an elf, remember?!" snapped Thorin. Dwalin fell quiet. "Look out!" called out Kili.

Everyone turned to see more spiders approach them, Thorin killed two, and suddenly several arrows flown at the spiders and killed them. The Company could see two elves: One blonde and another one with red hair, approaching them. "Don't make me have to kill you, dwarf!" snarled the Elf Prince.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Where is she? I know you have her! Where is Tabitha?!" Thorin demanded to Legolas. "She's locked up in the dungeons, Master Dwarf." Legolas replied as they are leading the Company to the palace. _Thank Mahal, at least she is safe and unharmed. The Elf King better not do anything to her, _thought Thorin. Soon, they entered the Throne Room as they stood in front of King Thranduil. "Take the others to the dungeons, leave Thorin here with me!" Thranduil demanded to Legolas and Tauriel.

The elves nodded, as they took the rest of the Company to the dungeons, while Thorin remained behind, now standing in front of the Elf King. "You better not have laid a hand on her, _ELF!" _snarled Thorin. "No, your lady is unharmed, she is in the dungeons as we speak. It seems that she in close ties with you. Let me inform you, Thorin, her father wishes for her to not be with you, and I will find other ways to keep her away from you." snarled Thranduil. "You cannot do that!" snapped Thorin.

"But lets get down to business. Why are you in my forest?" asked Thranduil. "We were starving, we needed food." Thorin replied.

"That is not the reason why you're here, Thorin. I know where you are heading. You're going to reclaim Erebor." said Thranduil. Thorin's eyes widened. "How did you know of this?" snapped Thorin. "A little bird told me, and you know this little bird quite well in fact." sneered the Elf King. _Tabitha! Please don't say its true, she would never do this! _thought Thorin. "Its not true! She would never tell others about our quest! She would never turn on us!" Thorin shouted.

"You might as well face it, Thorin. She turned on you. She told me of the quest when she was just here earlier. You don't know my niece as well as I do-she no longer wishes to be with you, Thorin. And she told me that herself." said Thranduil. "YOU LIE! ITS ALL LIES!" bellowed Thorin. "You think I would lie about something like this? No, I wouldn't! Now back to helping you out of this jam. I would help you, but there is something I like in exchange for my help." said Thranduil.

"A favor for a favor." said Thorin.

"You will give me the necklace, Thorin. Your grandfather was supposed to return it to me, when he ruled as King. And another thing, Tabitha remains here with me." said Thranduil. "You will have neither! Tabitha belongs to no one but herself!" barked Thorin.

Their little debate continued until Thorin shouted insults at the Elf King in his language, and that is when the guards took the dwarf leader to the dungeons. They placed Thorin in a cell, and Thorin didn't realize it was the same cell Tabitha is in. When Thorin saw her, he said nothing but looked away from her. "Thorin, you're fine! They didn't hurt you, did they?" spoke up Tabitha. "Don't speak to me, you treacherous little wretch! I wished I left you behind in Rivendell!" growled Thorin. "WHAT?! Now where is this coming from?!" snapped Tabitha.

"Don't act stupid, I already know what you've done Tabitha. First you went to do your business, and you were told to come back and you never did, and then you told King Thranduil about our quest!" snapped Thorin. "Now wait just a minute here, Thorin! I never said anything about the quest to Thranduil!" Tabitha shouted, tears running down her face, and she turned away. "Maybe I was better off staying in California!" Tabitha continued to rant, and she moved away from Thorin, and she sat down looking away from the dwarf.

Thorin sat and looked at her. "So you never told him?" asked Thorin. "No, I never told him, you moron. I cannot believe you had to believe in Thranduil's words. It was Thranduil who was telling you these things about me, wasn't it?" said Tabitha.

"Tabitha, listen, I'm sorry, I should have never believed him-I don't know what I was thinking doing that." said Thorin, as he moved closer to Tabitha. "Then why did you? You know he was saying those things to keep me away from you. It seems my father had sent him a letter about us. Thranduil knew of our arrival the entire time." said Tabitha. "The most important thing is you are not hurt. But please, Tabitha, when you are told to come back, come back." said Thorin. "I tried to come back, Thorin, but I got lost." said Tabitha.

Thorin pulled Tabitha into his arms. "No, it was I who should apologize

For breaking my promise of protecting you, Tabitha." said Thorin softly. "Don't worry about it, Thorin. At least we're here in the cell together." said Tabitha, resting her head on Thorin's chest. And the two sat in silence for a while. "I hope we can get out of here soon." spoke up Tabitha, breaking the silence. "Don't worry, we will get out of here." said Thorin, patting Tabitha's hand gently.

Three more hours later, Thorin was sleeping but Tabitha remained awake and she wondered where Bilbo had went. Suddenly, breaking her thoughts, she could hear a familiar voice calling out to them: "Thorin! Tabitha! I'm here to get help you get out of here!" whispered the voice. Tabitha looked up and she saw Bilbo standing outside their cell.

"Bilbo!" cried out the hobbit softly. Thorin woke up. "Mister Baggins!" exclaimed Balin. "Shh! I'm here to help you escape. We must remain very quiet, so we won't get caught! Follow me!" said Bilbo softly. Bilbo took out the keys, first releasing Thorin and Tabitha, and the rest of the company shortly afterwards. After that, Bilbo led them to a wine cellar filled with barrels. "This is your escape plan?" snapped Bofur. "You're going to get us all drowned!" griped Dwalin. "Hey! I don't want to be stuck in here! And I can imagine none of you will either! So its either that, or remain stuck here!" Tabitha shouted at the dwarves.

"Into the barrels! NOW!" barked Thorin. And so the Company climbed into the barrels. Tabitha climbed into a barrel with Thorin. Once everyone was settled in the barrels, Bilbo went for a lever and pulled it, which opened a trap door, and it released the barrels into the river below. Bilbo realized he made a mistake when the door closed and he finds himself still standing in the wine cellar. Shortly Bilbo pulled the lever again, and the door opened and the hobbit jumped into the river.

**Woodland Realm**

**Throne Room**

Several guards charged into the Throne Room. "Your Majesty, the dwarves escaped and your niece went with them!" spoke up one guard. "WHAT?!" bellowed the Elf King, quickly standing up. "Is there anything we can do sire?" asked another guard. Go after them, Soland, but bring me Tabitha. Her father would be terribly upset, if he finds out she got away." demanded Thranduil. "Yes, your Majesty!" said Soland with a bow, and he walked away. "The rest of you, including you and Tauriel, keep an eye out on the orcs!" Thranduil demanded.

"Yes father." said Legolas, as he, Tauriel, and the rest of the elves leave the palace. "Wait, Soland!" Thranduil called out as he chased after his guard. "Yes, your Majesty?" said Soland, as he turned to the King. "Never mind that plan, I have something better in mind. Go back to your daily duties." said Thranduil. "Yes, Your Majesty." Soland nodded and bowed, as he left the Throne Room. _I'm going to send a letter to the Master of Lake Town, and made sure she doesn't set foot near the mountain, _thought Thranduil as he left the Throne room, and headed towards his study.

_**Tabitha's POV:**_

Everything seemed to happen so fast once we escaped the elves. Unfortunately it seemed we got caught, but we managed to escape anyway, thanks to Kili. However we were also hunted by orcs, whom attacked the elves on the bridge, resulting Kili getting injured from it, as his goal was to open the gate, to free us, and continue our journey. Once the front gate was opened, Kili jumped back into his barrel, and I could tell he is seriously hurt from the expressions on his face.

Once we made it to shore, Thorin, myself and Bilbo helped the rest of the dwarves out of the barrels. "I don't care if I ever smell apples again, as far as I live-nor eat one for that matter!" Fili declared, and it was after he said that, he quickly walked over to his brother. "You're injured, _nadidith!" _said Fili softly. "I'm fine, its only a scratch." grumbled Kili. "Bull crap! That is no scratch, Kili! I saw what happened to you back there, you're injured! Have Oin take a look at it!" I said, kindly and sharply. "I said I'm FINE!" Kili snapped back.

_Just like his Uncle, stubborn as an oxen, _I thought to myself. "Lets keep moving." Thorin announced to all of us. "But Thorin, you're nephew is hurt! Can we have at least a couple minutes break?" I said. "Alright, two minutes, and then we'll need to move on!" said Thorin.

Suddenly Kili noticed a dark haired man, dressed in a brown coat appeared, pointing his bow at all of us, and the dwarf prince was about to throw a rock at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, dwarf, unless you are wanting to get shot!" the man threatens Kili. "And just who in the hell do you think you are walking up to an injured person like that and threaten him?!" I shouted. "Lassie, get a hold of yourself! Let me handle this, please." said Balin gently, as he patted me on the shoulder. I nodded, and I allowed Balin speak to the man, whom I caught his name as Bard.

Bard and Balin and the Company came to an agreement that Bard would take them by his boat to Lake Town, as the Company is willing to pay him to do so. Once that was settled, we climbed into the boat, and I sat next to Thorin. Suddenly, Bard turned his attention to me. "It's interesting to see a she-elf amongst dwarves, especially that she-elf being Thranduil's niece." said Bard. "Don't mention my Uncle, I despise him!" I sneered. "I wouldn't mess with her, if I were you, lad! She's got a hellicous temper on her!" called out Bofur.

_Nice going, Bofur, you really just had to open your big mouth, _I thought to myself.

_**No One's POV:**_

After the Company paid Bard, they sat and looked at the Lonely Mountain ahead of them. "There it is! Our home. We're getting closer to our goal!" said Thorin quietly, as his arm wrapped around Tabitha's waist. "I can't wait to see what the inside looks like." said Tabitha. "Oh, you would love it, especially once its rebuilt and restored." said Thorin, smiling at Tabitha. Once they got closer to town, Bard suggested they should hide in barrels again, this time the barrels are loaded with fish, to keep from getting caught.

_Great, I'll be needing several baths after this, and will never eat another fish again, _Tabitha thought. While hiding in the barrels, Bard spoke to a man named Percy, and after talking with Percy, and then another man, Alfrid, the Master's assistant, they made way to Bard's home. It was no soon as the Dwarves and Tabitha climbed out of the barrels, that Alfrid approached her. "Well, well, well. You must be Thranduil's niece, Silver Star. You've been expected to arrive, my dear. You should come with me." said Alfrid.

"No, she is with us!" barked Thorin, as he stood in front of Tabitha. "Thorin, just go! I'll find away out of this!" hissed Tabitha.

"Tabby, there is something about the way the man is acting, I don't trust! Stay with us. Something is quite wrong about the whole thing. Climb into the sewers with us." Thorin whispered. "No, she will go inside with me. Its much cleaner. Get inside, quick Lady Silver Star." said Bard. Alfrid snarled and turned away, as Tabitha entered Bard's home, while the rest of the Company climbed into the sewers. Meanwhile, Tabitha entered the home, where she met Bard's children, Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain.

Sigrid offered Tabitha a bath and fresh clothing, and she led Tabitha to the washroom to do just that.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

After Tabitha's bath, she went down to join the Company at the dining room table, and she could see the they are dressed in different clothing. But what caught her attention was Thorin. He was dressed in black trousers and a red shirt with laces and a tan shirt underneath. Tabitha took her seat with the dwarves, and Bard hands them over weapons that he promised to give them before their arrival in Lake Town. Unfortunately, the Dwarves weren't happy with the weapons and they began complaining, as well as Thorin.

_I wish they would just take what they would get, instead of being so damned picky, _thought Tabitha. Later, the Company dispersed and went into different rooms. Tabitha found Thorin, Bilbo and Balin sitting in a small parlor. Thorin looked out the window of the room, as Tabitha entered. "You look as if you seen a ghost." said Bilbo. "I have-Dwarven wind lance, Lord Girion used it to try and kill Smaug, when Smaug first attacked Lake Town." said Thorin. "You spoke as you've been there." said Bard, standing behind them.

"We all heard of the story, Bard. Even if some of us hadn't been there." spoke up Balin. "Tabitha, we're going to the armory. You stay here where its safe." said Thorin, approaching her. "But Thorin! That's stealing! You can't just do that!" protested Tabitha. "I don't care. We're not going to face the dragon unharmed. You stay here, and we'll return for you!" said Thorin, as he kissed Tabitha on the lips briefly, and left.

_You were raised better than to steal, Thorin son of Thrain, _thought Tabitha, as she walked out of the parlor room. Three hours later, Tabitha had waited for their return, but there was no signs of the Company. "They should've been here hours ago! I wished they never had left after they've been told not to!" said Tabitha loudly, and she stood up. She reached for her cloak she had been wearing. Soon as she reached for the door, Sigrid spoke up. "Where are you going, Miss Silver Star?" asked Sigrid. "Going to find out why my friends haven't made it back!" Tabitha replied.

"But you can't just leave! You can't! You were told not to leave!" protested Sigrid. "I have too, Sigrid. I'm worried for my friends, I have to go find them." said Tabitha, and she walked out of Bard's home. She moved through town, and shortly came to the Town Square.

And what she had saw, explained everything to her. She saw a large crowd of townspeople, and a group of guards in front of the Master's home. And she recognized that Thorin, Bilbo and the Dwarves are with them. _I knew it! I just knew it! I warned them, and now they got caught! _Tabitha thought, as she sprinted towards the area, when suddenly one of the Master's guards stopped her. "I'm sorry, but this is official business of the Master, you cannot pass through." said the guard, stiffly.

"Excuse me?! I'm with them!" snapped Tabitha. "I'm sorry, but that's the Master's orders, now go home." said the guard sharply. "Let me tell you something, pal! I've faced many dangers, walked nearly across Middle Earth with them, you cannot just turn me away from my friends! Now let me pass, or I'll do something that I'll regret!" shouted Tabitha. "I said those are the Master's Orders, now go HOME WOMAN!" shouted the guard. "Damn it! That does it!" Tabitha screamed, as she kneed the guard in the groin, and the man yelled, as she darted passed him, heading towards the Company.

"Thorin!" Tabitha called out. "Tabitha, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay behind at Bard's home." whispered Thorin. "You were taking too long! I was worried!" Tabitha shot back.

"As you can see that we got delayed." said Thorin. "Well, gee, I wonder why? I warned you not to do this, and see what happens? You got caught!" Tabitha scorned the dwarf. "Tabitha, this is no time for lectures." Thorin hissed back. The Master and his assistant, Alfrid came out of the home, demanding to know who the thieves that had been in the armory. That is when Dwalin spoke up defending Thorin, and the rest of the Company.

"Do you have any idea whom you speak of here? This is Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror King Under the Mountain!" called out Dwalin. The Master looked at the Company in surprise, and Thorin stepped forward. "We are the dwarves of Erebor, we have come to reclaim our homeland!" announced Thorin, and the townspeople cheered. But it was suddenly the cheering ended, soon as Bard came out, and called upon the dwarf, accusing him and the dwarves of bringing the dragon. "Now wait just a minute, it wasn't their fault!" Tabitha shouted, stepping forward.

"Don't listen to him, he has no idea what he's talking about!" hissed Tabitha. Thorin looked at Tabitha in surprise. But Bard ignored Tabitha, as he continued to spat negative remarks at the Dwarf. "You have no right to enter the Mountain!" hissed Bard. "I have every right!" Thorin shot back.

"Now, now, we shan't have any of this! Tonight, we shall celebrate in honor of King Thorin and his Company! Follow me to the feasting hall!" announced The Master, and everyone followed him into the feasting hall. Thorin took notice of Alfrid glaring at Tabitha. "Why is that crooked man looking at you?" whispered Thorin. "I have no idea, Thorin, but he's making me feel very uncomfortable." Tabitha whispered back, as they joined the Master at the table.

"You stay close with me at all times, Tabitha." said Thorin. "I will." said Tabitha, as she sat beside Thorin at the table. Bilbo and the rest of the Dwarves took their seats at tables in front of the large table where the Master, Alfrid, Thorin, Tabitha, Balin and Dwalin are sitting. Suddenly the Master saw Tabitha sitting with Thorin. "Alfrid, come here." spoke up the Master. "Coming, sire." said Alfrid, as he walked towards the Master. "Is that Lord Telemarin's daughter Tabitha, sitting with the dwarves? The same woman Thranduil mentioned in the letters?" asked the Master.

"Yes, Master. Its her." Alfrid replied. "Good. We got her where we want her." said the Master. "What do you have in mind, sire?" asked Alfrid.

"King Thranduil sent me a letter, as requested by Tabitha's father himself, and the King has offered me eighty coins to marry her off with one of my guards, Camden, is the one I'm choosing to marry Tabitha. Go send for Camden." said the Master. "Yes, sire." said Alfrid, and he walked away. "You're feeling restless, Tabitha. Are you alright?" asked Thorin. "I need to go out for some air, its feeling rather stuffy in here." said Tabitha. "Just don't be long." said Thorin.

Tabitha nodded. And Tabitha walked away and stepped outside the Feasting hall for some fresh air. She didn't realize she had been followed by a man with short brown hair and a goatee. He appeared to be middle earth, and slightly built. It was Camden, one of the Master's guards. "Ah, Miss Silver Star, I see you're enjoying the night air. Is the feast everything you've expected?" asked the guard. "Yes. And leave me be, I don't know you. And you're the same guy whom I kicked in the groin earlier." said Tabitha stiffly.

"Yes, I was very well aware of that. I didn't realize you were in connection of those greedy bastards. It's a shame that they're planning to leave without you tomorrow morning. I've overheard King Thorin is wanting to leave you behind." said Camden. "That's not true! He would never leave me behind!" snapped Tabitha hotly.

"Its true I'm afraid. He's only looking out for you, dear. And besides its for the best, you stay here with us, where we can take good care of you, or I will take good care of you." purred Camden, as he moved closer to Tabitha, placing his hand on her face. "King Thranduil wasn't joking when he told me how beautiful you are." said Camden. Hearing this, Tabitha's eyes flashed in anger, and slapped him. "You sick bastard! You and the Master are working for _HIM! _This is all a set up isn't it?!" screamed Tabitha.

Suddenly Camden grabbed Tabitha by the arm. "Yes, I've been paid handsomely, not just by King Thranduil, but your father. He wants you to become my wife!" said Camden, sharply. "Over my dead body! I'm not going to fall for my father's or Uncle's wishes! They can rot if I care!" shrieked Tabitha. "Fine then, if you're not willing to agree with the terms, I will FORCE YOU to agree!" bellowed Camden, as he picked up Tabitha, and she screamed. "YOU PUT ME DOWN! You're going to be sorry for this! PUT ME DOWN I SAY!" Tabitha screamed. "Shut up, woman! You're going to marry me, if you wish it or not!" barked Camden, as he angrily marched off, carrying Tabitha in his arms.

Meanwhile, Thorin felt worried that Tabitha had not came back inside yet. A feeling of dread came over him.

"Where are you going laddie?" asked Balin. "I'm going to find Tabby. She told me she went out for some fresh air, and she hadn't made it back in yet." said Thorin. As Thorin stepped outside, Alfrid approaches the dwarf leader. "You won't find her. She's with Camden." snarled Alfrid. "WHAT?!" barked Thorin. "Camden has taken her to his home. They're going to be married tonight!" said Alfrid. "To hell he isn't!" bellowed Thorin, and he quickly darted back inside. "Dwalin, and Fili! You're coming with me!" Thorin bellowed.

Dwalin and Fili quickly ran towards him. "What is it?" asked Dwalin. "Tabitha has been kidnapped by one of the Master's guards. It appears that Tabitha is going to be forced into a marriage to the guard." snarled Thorin. "Grab your weapons, we're taking this man down." said Dwalin. All three went for their weapons and quickly left the Feasting Hall. It didn't take them long to find Camden's home, and they could hear a preacher speaking, Tabitha screaming, and Camden barking orders at them.

"I'll count to three, and we'll barge down the door." said Dwalin. Thorin and Fili nodded.

"One!" said Dwalin.

"Two" said Thorin.

"THREE!" called out Fili.

And all three dwarves charged at the door, busting it down. "LET HER GO!" roared Thorin, as he, Dwalin and Fili brandished their weapons. Camden. "No, she is already spoken for, Dwarf. All paid by her father, himself! Its too late now, she is mine!" shouted Camden. "Let her go, or we'll kill you!" Thorin barked. "Thorin, if you attack me, all of you will be arrested and locked up!" snarled Camden. Suddenly, Thorin lunged out at Camden, pinning him to the floor. "Dwalin, release her!" Thorin demanded to his friend.

Dwalin nodded and released Tabitha from being tied up. "Hey! You cannot do that! We're in a middle of a wedding here!" shouted the preacher. "And this here wedding is called off!" bellowed Dwalin, as he punched the preacher, and the man fell into unconscious. Meanwhile, Thorin swung his sword, and killed Camden. "We're leaving tonight. We're not going to wait until morning. Lets go back, and round up the others." said Thorin, as he and Dwalin helped Tabitha stand up. Tabitha thought it was a good idea that they would leave tonight, or more trouble would come to them.

Once they arrived back at the Feasting Hall, Thorin addressed the rest of the Company about leaving that very night. "Thorin, I'm afraid we got a issue here. Its Kili! He's not well at all. He's too weak to even move." said Oin. Thorin looked over at his young nephew, whom now was holding to his brother. Thorin closed his eyes, now leaving him with a very difficult decision to make. "Oin, he has to remain here until he's well. You will stay behind with him." said Thorin.

"Well if Kili isn't going, I'm not going." said Fili. "Fili, you are part of this company, and next in line to become king. You're coming with us." said Thorin firmly. "No, I belong with my brother. I'm staying." said Fili. Thorin turned away, and continued giving out orders to the rest of the Company. "Return when you are healed." said Thorin, softly, as he approached Kili, placing his hands on the young prince's shoulders.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Company departed from Lake Town, leaving behind Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur. Bofur didn't make it to the boat in time, because he dozed off due to all the alcohol he drank that night. Meanwhile in the boat, the remaining Company remained silent as they begin their journey to the Mountain. "Durin's Day is tomorrow. At least all of us can rest before then." spoke up Balin, breaking the silence.

Hours went by, they reached shore and entered Dale. Thorin decided they would stop and camp there. It was Tabitha and Bilbo whom noticed a sudden change in Thorin, it wasn't much, but it rose concern between the two of them. Thorin hardly had spoken a word to Tabitha, nor Bilbo the entire night. Normally Thorin would lay by her side that night, but he didn't. He remained awake, talking quietly with the dwarves, in which most of them acted like Bilbo and Tabitha weren't even there.

"Am I the only one feeling that we're not wanted?" asked the hobbit. "No, you're not the only one, Bilbo. Good night!" said Tabitha. "Good night, Miss O Hara!" said Bilbo. No soon as Tabitha fell asleep, she could hear a voice talking to her, a voice she didn't recognize at all.

The voice was gruff, but not deep as Thorin's voice. _"Tabitha! Tabitha Silver Star! Can we talk?" _the voice spoke up. Tabitha felt startled by the voice, that she sat straight up. "Who said that?" Tabitha snapped. _"Come over this way, so we can talk in private!" _the male voice answered. Tabitha stood up, and walked towards the direction the voice had directed her to. Suddenly to her shock and surprise, she saw a dwarf with brown hair and brown eyes, and brown braided beard standing in front of her, with a glow around him.

Tabitha had no idea what was happening, and she didn't remember this dwarf in front of her amongst them in the boat. _Something weird is going on here, and I don't understand this at all, _thought Tabitha. "Who are you? And of all people, why are you coming to me for?" asked Tabitha. "I came to you since you know my brother well, Tabitha. I'm very worried about him, as you are of him. And by the way, Frerin, son of Thrain, At your service!" said the dwarf. Tabitha's eyes widened. "But Thorin told me you're dead!" exclaimed Tabitha.

"Yes, yes, I am-I'm here in spirit, and it seems you're the only one I can speak to, about my family." said Frerin. _When did I become a medium all of a sudden, no one has spoken to me about that! _thought Tabitha. "What do you wish to tell me Frerin?" asked Tabitha.

"Tabitha, this quest is going to be very dangerous, and my brother and our kin are in danger, and I'm not speaking of just the dragon either." began Frerin, gently. "The gold sickness." said Tabitha. Frerin nodded. "Yes, and how did you know that?" asked Frerin. "Back in Rivendell I overheard Gandalf and Elrond talking about it, as they too are worried for Thorin." said Tabitha.

"You love my brother, do you?" asked Frerin. "Yes, very much, but I doubt that he loves me back. He hadn't spoken to me or our hobbit friend since we've arrived here." said Tabitha. "He loves you, Tabitha, I could see it-but it's already starting to consume him." said Frerin. "What shall I do then, Frerin?" asked Tabitha. "That you have to learn on your own, Tabitha. There is nothing much you can do when the sickness takes control of my brother. I seen it with our grandfather." Frerin replied.

"So you're saying the sickness will wear off on its own then?" said Tabitha.

"Yes. And by the way, Tabitha, tell my brother, I love him, and I miss him dearly as well as Fili and Kili. And if he tries to hurt you in anyway, he's going to deal with me personally!" Frerin, added with a grin. Tabitha laughed. "I'm not sure if I should tell him, Frerin. He wouldn't believe me." said Tabitha.

"Don't worry, if he wants proof, he'll get his proof. Farewell, Miss Silver Star!" said Frerin, and he disappeared. No soon as Frerin disappeared, she could hear footsteps behind her. "What are you doing out here and away from the Company?" asked a deep voice from behind her. Tabitha turned, and she saw Thorin approaching her. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a stroll." Tabitha replied. "You shouldn't be walking out here alone, Tabitha. Come back with us." said Thorin gently.

"Thorin, before we go back, there is something I need to tell you." began Tabitha.

"What is it?" asked Thorin. "I'm not sure if you'll believe me if I tell you this, so I'll go ahead and tell you anyway. For starters, I figured out tonight I have an ability I didn't know I have, which is speaking to the deceased." Tabitha continued. "WHAT?! Tabitha, you are tired, you should get some rest, now you are speaking of nonsense." said Thorin, sharply. "Fine, you don't believe me, maybe I should've have never said anything!" snapped Tabitha, and she was about to walk away, when Thorin's hand stopped her. "Wait, go ahead, you can tell me. You're an elf, after all, an elves have special gifts, and you realized you have used yours for the first time. Just tell me." said Thorin.

"I really don't know Thorin, it would upset you." said Tabitha.

"Tabitha, I won't get upset. Just go ahead and tell me what happened to you tonight. If you had spoken to the dead, who did you speak to?" asked Thorin. "To your brother, Thorin." Tabitha replied. Hearing this, Thorin's eyes widened in disbelief, and there was some anger in his eyes. "This is tomfoolery! Is this some kind of joke, and if it is, its not funny!" barked Thorin. "I knew it! I knew it! I just knew it! I should have never said anything to you! That's what you get for asking!" shouted Tabitha, angrily.

"Well, if you saw my brother then, what did he say to you?! Tell me!" Thorin demanded. "I'm not saying a word, it seems you have find me as crazy, so I'm not going to say no more!" argued Tabitha. Suddenly, Thorin grabbed Tabitha roughly by the arm, squeezing it tightly. "TELL ME!" bellowed Thorin. "STOP IT! You're hurting me! Let me go!" Tabitha screamed, as she shoved his hand off of her arm, and she bolted away from him. Thorin stood there, as he watched Tabitha run away from him.

_Stop it! You're hurting me! _Tabitha's last words echoed through the dwarf's mind, and he closed his eyes, releasing a sigh. _"Brother, what have you done! If you keep this up, you will lose her forever!" _a familiar voice spoke behind him. "Frerin." said Thorin softly. Thorin felt a hand on his shoulder, which startled the dwarf leader.

Thorin jumped and spun around. He could see Frerin standing in front him laughing. "I haven't seen you jump like that in years, _nadidith!" _laughed Frerin, heartily. "She spoken the truth. She did speak to you, did she?" gasped Thorin. "Of course she had spoken the truth, brother. She has a gift, and she figured it out tonight how to use it. However no one, not even that wizard friend of yours have spoken to her about it, and they knew she had it." said Frerin.

"They should have told her about it a long time ago." said Thorin. "I know. But there is some things she has to learn on her own, Thorin. Don't send her away, brother, she needs you. Her father has a rough hold on her, and he betrayed her for lying to her about her heritage. She doesn't want to go back to that lifestyle. You and our kin are her family now." said Frerin. "I won't let her see her father, especially after the horrible things he has done to her-and forcing her into an arranged marriage is one of them." said Thorin, sitting down on the ground.

"Thorin, I worry for you, all of you, especially Tabitha. That's all I'm going to say. Just remember to keep close with Tabitha, don't turn her away. She is your One, your light. And possibly your savior." said Frerin, and he disappeared.

"Frerin? Frerin! Where did you go?!" Thorin called out, and he saw his brother no more after that. Thorin walked back to the camp, and went to sleep. The next morning, everyone woke up and ate a little bit. Thorin saw Tabitha chatting quietly with Bilbo. "Tabby, may I have a word with you a minute?" asked Thorin. "As long as you don't grab my arm again like you had done last night, we'll be fine." grumbled Tabitha. "About that, Tabitha, I'm sorry-I shouldn't have done it. I've spoken to him, Tabitha. We talked. And I apologize for not believing you before." said Thorin.

"Believing in what?" asked Balin. "Tabitha has recently discovered an ability as an elf, she didn't know she had." began Thorin. "What ability?" asked Dwalin. "She can speak to the deceased." said Thorin. "Wow? Really?!" exclaimed Gloin. Tabitha nodded. "And I don't think it's the first time, either. There would be other spirits that will speak to me, besides the one whom I spoken with last night." said Tabitha. "Who spoken to you then, lassie?" asked Balin. "Frerin." Tabitha replied.

"Frerin? As in Thorin's brother?!" said Dwalin. "Yes, Dwalin, Frerin. He is worried about all of us, but his concern is on Thorin and me." said Tabitha. Balin nodded quietly.

"And he's right!" said Balin softly as he looked over at Thorin and then at Tabitha. "Come, we must begin our search for the door. Everyone pack up!" Thorin announced.

_**Time skip**_

It was late afternoon and early evening as the Company continued their search. And it was Bilbo whom had spotted the side door they've been searching for. "I found it!" exclaimed Bilbo, pointing in the direction where he had found it. Thorin smiled. "You have keen eye sight, Mister Baggins!" said Thorin, patting the hobbit on the back, as Thorin led the Company to the door. "Those whom have doubted us, rue this day!" cheered Thorin, and the dwarves cheered after Thorin had spoke. And after that, Thorin took out the key, as he prepared to insert it inside the door.

Unfortunately, nothing had happened. "Am I missing something here?" said Thorin, as he took out his map and looked over it. "Stand by the grey stone, where the thrush knocks-the last light of Durin's Day shine-upon the keyhole-The Last Light of Durin's day…" began Thorin, reading over the map. Then he looked at the Company. "I have to be doing something right!" exclaimed Thorin in frustration. Suddenly Dwalin and Nori, impatiently charged at the door trying to break it down.

Tabitha rolled her eyes. _Idiots, they are misunderstanding the translation on the map! _thought Tabitha. "It's no use-we've missed it. And we came all this way-now we have to wait until next year." said Balin sadly. Thorin slammed his map and key on the ground, and he walked away with the other dwarves. "Wait! You cannot give up now! Come back!" Bilbo called out. "The Thorin Oakenshield I know would not give up this easily!" snapped Tabitha. Thorin turned and glared angrily at both Tabitha and Bilbo, and he turned away as he kept walking away.

As night fall quickly came, the moon came out, shining down upon the door, as a thrush approached, landing on a small stone and tapping on it. To Bilbo and Tabitha's surprise, the keyhole appeared on the door. "THORIN! It's here! The key! The key!" cried out Bilbo, but there was no replied. "Thorin, get your ass over here before we miss it!" shouted Tabitha. No soon as Bilbo reached for the key, Thorin placed his foot on the key, as he bent over and picked it up. Afterwards, he inserts the key into the keyhole and Thorin pushed the door open.

"Erebor." Thorin said quietly as he entered, followed by the rest of the Company.

Thorin placed his hands on the walls of the Mountain. "I know these walls-these halls-the stone… Do you remember Balin? Halls filled with golden light?" said Thorin quietly, his voice deep and musical as he spoke. "Yes, laddie, I remember." said Balin, wiping a tear from his eye. Tabitha took Thorin's hand, gasped in amazement at the structure. "You all live here? This place is amazing!" said Tabitha quietly. "You just wait until its rebuilt and restored, if you want to see amazing!" said Thorin, grinning at Tabitha, squeezing her hand.

"What is that?" asked Bilbo, pointing at some runes scripted on the wall, what appeared to be Thror's throne, and something above it. "The Arkenstone. The King's jewel!" said Balin. "And that is why you are here, Master Burglar." said Thorin.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Bilbo was soon sent down to the treasury to search for the Arkenstone, while the others waited. Tabitha remained close to Thorin, as they waited. "I hope he'll be okay." said Tabitha. "He will. He's very brave. He can handle it." said Thorin. "It seems you starting to have faith in the hobbit now since he saved you from Azog!" said Tabitha, smiling at Thorin. "Yes. He didn't have to do that, but he did." said Thorin, wrapping his arm around Tabitha, and gazed into the darkness.

Tabitha took notice there was something in Thorin's eyes that changed. A more darker look, and it driven fear in her heart. Thorin could feel Tabitha tense up, as she frowned. "What is the matter, Tabitha?" asked Thorin. "I'm fine." said Tabitha quickly. "No, you're not.." began Thorin when there was suddenly rumbling throughout the Mountain. "Was that an earthquake?" called out Dori. "No, that my friend is a dragon." said Balin, gravely.

Tabitha now felt worried about Bilbo. She knew the dragon is awake. "Thorin, I should go down there with him!" said Tabitha. "No! You're staying right here, Tabitha!" Thorin demanded to Tabitha.

**Rivendell**

Elleniel sat in her chambers, looking very distressed. Her husband, Telemarin had been in a very foul mood after he found out that Tabitha had escaped with the dwarves, and now already at the Mountain, and now Telemarin had been planned on leaving to go after Tabitha, and this time, Elleniel wasn't going to allow that to happen. It was time that Tabitha should be left for her own decisions instead of someone trying to run her life.

_I better send her a letter and warn her of her father's attempts, _thought Elleniel as she quickly headed towards her study, and she reached for some parchment and a quill, and she began writing her warning letter to her daughter:

_Dearest Daughter,_

_I'm sending you a letter of warning that your father is planning on something drastic to stop your courtship and friendship with the Thorin and the dwarves. I don't know what his motives are, but please be on guard, and don't allow him, or anyone who follows him to come near you. Please stay safe, _

_Love, Mother. _

Elleniel finished the letter, and sealed it, as she summoned a raven (she knew that ravens are great messengers, especially for the dwarves). "_Send this to my daughter whom is now in Erebor, this is urgent, go quickly with great speed!" _said Elleniel in her native language. The bird nodded as she placed the letter his claw, and he flew off.

**Lake Town**

_**Fili's POV:**_

I stood as I looked over my brother, as his condition had worsened. We remained in Bard's home. Mister Oin sent Bofur to look for some kings foil to attend Kili's wounds. We waited for a while, and we began to worry about Bofur since he didn't come back in with the kings foil. Suddenly, the front door of Bard's home had burst open, as orcs charged into the home. "You two, hide under the table quick!" I ordered Sigrid and Tilda, and the two young girls hide under the table while Oin and myself fought off the orcs.

It was then Tauriel and Legolas, the wood elves entered and killed off the majority of the elves. I turned to Tauriel, because elves are known for their skill in healing. "Please help my brother, _elleth! _You're our only hope to save him!" I pleaded to Tauriel. Tauriel held up the plant. "Your friend has given to this me. Lets get started. You go get some towels, Master Oin, is it? Boil some water!" Tauriel instructed to all of us, and we obeyed. "First, lay him on the table." Tauriel called out to us, and Bofur and I lifted Kili onto the table, and that is when my brother began having a seizure, his entire body shaking. _"Stay with us, Mellon, stay with us, its okay.." _Tauriel spoken to Kili in her language softly.

After everything was set up, we watched Tauriel as she began her healing ritual. We watched in amazement. Even Oin felt quite impressed with the she-elf's skill. The one elf Kili is fond of, is saving his life, and I chuckled to myself. An hour later, the ritual ended, and we waited for a little bit. To our amazement, Kili seemed to be more relaxed and some color came back to him. Kili slowly opened his eyes, as he looked up at Tauriel. "She's so far away-do you think she'll ever love me?" said Kili softly.

Bofur and I exchanged looks. "When did the lad become a poet?" asked Oin. I couldn't help but chuckle at this. "He's in love, Oin! With the Elf!" I grinned. "He must have a thing for red heads! Just like myself!" beamed Bofur.

_**No one's POV:**_

**Erebor, Lonely Mountain**

Tabitha took off running into the Mountain, with Thorin following behind her. Tabitha made way for the treasury. "Bilbo!" Tabitha called out to the hobbit softly. Bilbo came running to her. "Tabitha, what are you doing down here? You should go! He's wake! We have to get out of here and fast!" said Bilbo, sharply. _**"You will BURN!" **_Smaug bellowed from behind them, his loud steps can be heard from the background. Tabitha and Bilbo turned to ran back, when Thorin stopped them.

"Thorin, move! We got to get out of here!" hissed Tabitha. "The Arkenstone! Where is it!" said Thorin. But neither Bilbo nor Tabitha replied. "Thorin, we really need to get out of here!" said the hobbit speaking up. Suddenly, Thorin picked up a sword he found nearby, pointing it at Bilbo and Tabitha, with a look of madness in his eyes. "Thorin, put that sword down NOW! What are you doing!" shrieked Tabitha. "Thorin, we have to run!" pleaded Bilbo. Finally, Thorin snapped out of the spell he was under, and demanded everyone to flee.

As they were running, Tabitha was slacking behind, and she suddenly could hear a voice speaking to her.

"_Follow me to the King's chambers, Lady Silver Star! You'll be safe there!" _said a deep, gruff voice. Tabitha assumed it was another deceased relative of Thorin that is speaking to her. And of course, she followed the voice. _"No! This way, down the long corridor!" _said the voice, as Tabitha continued to follow it. "Tabitha, where are you going? Get back here!" Thorin called out, but it was too late, Tabitha had already gone. "What in Durin's name has gotten into her?" asked Dwalin.

"Something has caught her attention, but I have no idea what it is." said Nori. "Lets not worry about that now, we need to focus on getting rid of the damned Dragon! To the Gallery of Kings!" barked Thorin. Meanwhile, Tabitha came to the long corridor, with several doors. And she could see one door standing wide open. _"In here!" _said the voice. Tabitha nodded, as she entered the room. She could see that she indeed have entered the King's chambers. She stood in amazement as she looked around the large apartment like chambers.

_**Tabitha's POV:**_

As I entered the room, I could see many tapestries hanging on walls, with furniture with velvet red cushions and gold designs on them.

And hanging above the mantle of the fireplace in the King's chamber, is portrait of the Royal Family. King Thror and his Wife, Thrain and His wife, and of course the children, Thorin, Frerin and Dis. I couldn't help but chuckle when I seen how young Thorin was in the portrait. _He's just as dashing and handsome then, as he is now! _I thought as she stood and admired the portrait. _"Do you like it? I'm glad you do. Its my personal favorite actually." _a voice spoke up from behind me, which took her by surprise. "Who said that?" I asked looking around the room, and I could see nobody in the room at the moment.

"_I'm glad to see that you are close with my Grandson. You are loyal, and quite loving to him, quite unusual considering that you're an elf!" _continued the voice. When I heard the voice mentioning, 'grandson', I stood frozen in the room, I knew this means that King Thror himself is speaking to me! My psychic abilities had returned to me, and my last experience was with Frerin. "Your Majesty?" I said. Suddenly, the Dwarf King appeared, a transparent glow surrounding him, as he smiled me.

"Please, just call me Thror. Eventually you two will marry one day, which I would love to see!" said the dwarf. "No offense your Majesty, but your Grandson, I'm afraid, isn't well-he has changed, I'm afraid not for the better!" I said as tears form in my eyes.

"Oh, my lady-this is all my fault-It's just as I feared-Thorin-its gotten to him-!" sighed Thror, sadly. Suddenly, Thror took my hand, looking at me firmly in the eyes. "Listen to me, Tabitha. You love him, and he loves you. The sickness will control him sooner or later, and he can possibly hurt you. My wife, temporarily left me when I fell into it, but she came back to me while we were out on the road after Smaug's attack." said Thror.

"So you're saying let it run its course, and allow Thorin to fight it himself?" I said. Thror nodded. "I have your back, lassie. If my Grandson harms in you any way, I will continue to haunt him every night in his sleep." said Thror. I couldn't help but chuckle at hearing this. "Thank you for those words, they're useful, Thror." I said, smiling at the old dwarf. "Do me a favor, and tell my grandson I love him, tell him he can fight this, and become the King he wants to be." said Thror. "I will tell him, Thror. You have my word!" I said firmly.

_**No One's POV:**_

Smaug bellowed his final words at the Company, as he was covered in molten guard, and he quickly flew out of the Mountain, with Bilbo running behind him.

The hobbit watched Smaug as he flown towards Lake Town. _**"I am Fire! I am Death!" **_roared Smaug as he made his way towards the town. "What have we done?!" gasped Bilbo softly. Suddenly, Bilbo could hear Thorin call out to them. "Mister Baggins, come here!" Thorin called out, and the hobbit walked back inside the Mountain. "First, some of you need to find Tabitha, and then we must begin searching for the Arkenstone. We will not rest until its found." said Thorin.

"I don't see why you can't go and find her. We'll search for the Arkenstone, lad, go ahead and find Tabby." said Dwalin. And so while the Company had done that, Thorin went to search for Tabitha. First he went to check the King's chamber. To his surprise, he entered, finding the place all clean and polished. "Who cleaned this room?" Thorin asked loudly. "I have, Thorin! After all, this soon will be yours." said Tabitha, stepping towards him. "You've been up here this entire time?" asked Thorin.

"Why is it a problem?" asked Tabitha, placing her hands on her hips. "No, actually I'm glad you have done so, otherwise Smaug would have fried you." said Thorin. And the two of them stood in silence for a while.

"Thank you for cleaning up the place for me, Tabitha. Now its time you go and join the others and search for the Arkenstone." said Thorin. _Well there goes the idea of me wanting to talk to him about his grandfather, _thought Tabitha, as she followed Thorin out of the King's chamber as they returned to the Treasury. Everyone had been in the treasury for hours searching for the stone, and Tabitha didn't like the feel of being there, with the aftermath of the dragon being there. She felt tired, hungry and weak, to the point where she could barely move.

"Thorin, can we take a small break. I'm feeling very exhausted and hungry. Can we continue the search later?" called out Tabitha. "NO! Like I said before, we're not going to rest until its found!" barked Thorin. "Thorin, I can barely move, I'm dizzy and light headed! The treasury will stood be here after we get some food in our system!" screamed Tabitha. "I said keep searching!" barked Thorin. _When did Thorin had become a slave driver? This isn't the Thorin I know at all, _thought Tabitha. Fifteen minutes later, Tabitha blacked out on the mounds of gold.

"TABITHA!" cried out Bilbo and Balin together as they ran towards her.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Oin, take her to the Healing chambers." said Balin quickly. "She's not going anywhere! Oin, you work on her here!" barked Thorin. "Laddie, look at her! You worked her too hard! She needs her rest!" Dwalin shouted at Thorin. "Take her to the Healing Chambers, Oin!" said Balin, sternly. Dwalin picked up Tabitha as he carried her to the Healing Chambers, followed by Oin and Balin, leaving Thorin and the others to continue searching for the jewel.

An hour later, Tabitha woke up in the Healing Chamber, and she could see Balin sitting in a chair next to her bed. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" asked Balin. "Miserable, worried and scared at the same time." Tabitha replied sadly. "I know, lassie. He has us all worried. It has taken its toll on him." said Balin sadly. "Oh, Balin.." said Tabitha softly, as tears falling down her face, as Balin wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to weep.

**Two days later…**

It had been two days, and Thorin and Tabitha both hadn't spoken to each other in days.

On top of that, the armies of men and elves already setting up an encampment in the ruins of Dale. Hardly anyone had spoken to Tabitha except for Bilbo, whom seemed to be feeling worried about her. Tabitha had lost some weight, due to the little food they had, and not only that, Tabitha had refused to eat, and she remained confined to herself. She wanted to avoid Thorin, considering the state he's in. Suddenly, a raven appeared in her window, carrying a note. _A note! I wonder who's it from? _Tabitha thought, as she opened the letter, and it was from her mother.

_Dearest daughter, _

_I'm writing you this letter as a warning that you father is heading towards Erebor as we speak. He has horrible plans for you-please remain in Erebor, and do NOT leave. Makes sure the dwarves protect you too. Please stay safe daughter, May the Valar watch over and protect you._

_Love, your mother. _

When Tabitha read the letter, she nearly panicked. She didn't know what to do now. What happens if her father is amongst the elves that are making camp in Dale? She had to do something fast. She took the letter, and quickly left her room to find the dwarves. As she ran, she wasn't paying much attention where she was running.

And she didn't see Thorin walking down the corridor, and she rammed right into him. "What is the hurry, Tabitha?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, there is something I need to tell you. I'm in grave danger." said Tabitha. "Tabitha, this isn't the time for this. We have a battle to prepare." said Thorin. "Thorin, you don't understand! My father is after me, he's going to kill me!" Tabitha screamed, and she shown the letter to Thorin. Suddenly, Thorin threw the letter back at Tabitha.

"What do you expect me to do about it? You're the one that landed yourself in this mess, so get yourself out of it!" barked Thorin. A flash of anger and hurt clouded over Tabitha's features. "You asshole! I cannot believe I'm hearing this! My father is out to kill me, and you don't care? Don't you care I'm going to be killed?!" screamed Tabitha, tears running down her face. "Everybody dies, Tabitha." said Thorin, icily and he walked away. Tabitha screamed in anger, and picked up an object laying nearby and thrown it at him. "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOT THORIN! You're a MONSTER!" Tabitha shrieked.

Thorin already had gone, as Tabitha collapsed to the ground screaming in anguish, and weeping. It was Balin and Bilbo who found her. "Tabitha! What's going on?!" exclaimed Bilbo as both dwarf and hobbit knelt before her.

They first allowed Tabitha to calm down and to collect her thoughts. After that, Tabitha told them everything that happened, beginning with the letter, and of Thorin's horrible reaction, and refusing to protect her. Bilbo growled. "If he loves you so much, he could have least promised to protect you!" said Bilbo, hotly. "Bilbo, that is not Thorin." snapped Tabitha. "She's right, we have lost him." said Balin.

_There is something I'm going to do about that, and I have a plan to do it, _thought Bilbo.

Bilbo turned to Tabitha. "Tabitha, may I have a word with you alone?" asked the hobbit. "Of course!" said Tabitha. And the two walked out on the balcony. "Tabitha, there is something I need to tell you. I'm not sure how you're going to take it." began Bilbo, as he took out something from his pocket. It was the Arkenstone. "BILBO! You got it! Why haven't you returned it to Thorin! You've had us all searching for nothing!" exclaimed Tabitha. "That's just it. I'm not returning it to him, Tabitha. After all, the contract had stated, fourteenth share. And the jewel is the only way to save Thorin, and to stop a war from breaking out." said Bilbo.

Tabitha had realized what Bilbo had just said made perfect sense, and also a good idea to keep the jewel as far away from Thorin as soon as possible. "And I'm asking you to go with me, Tabitha." said Bilbo. Tabitha stood in deep thought, as another idea came into her mind. "Yes, I will come with you. Bilbo there is something else I want you to do." said Tabitha, as she whispered some words in Bilbo's ear. "Tabitha, isn't that a bit risky? Thorin is going to be in there!" exclaimed Bilbo. "Put your ring on, and walk quietly as possible. You've done it before, Bilbo! You can do this. Meet me outside at the Front Gate, when you're done!" said Tabitha. "Got it!" said Bilbo and he left.

Tabitha really hated having to do this, but this was the only way to make everyone happy, and to save Thorin. Tabitha knew that she herself will be taking risks as well, considering she may run into her father. She told herself its time that things are going to change around here. She like to see the elves at peace with dwarves again, as well as the men. And she would do whatever it takes to do so, even if it would possibly betray her beloved Thorin. After throwing on her cloak, she also grabbed a weapon just in case, and she made way to the Front Gate, fortunately without getting noticed.

She waited patiently for Bilbo at the Front Gate.

Fifteen minutes later, Bilbo returned, holding some jewels in his hand. One of the jewels belonging to Thranduil, as it was his late wife's, there was another that belonged to Tabitha's mother. _Maybe this can change the relationship between my father and I, _thought Tabitha. "I'm ready!" said Bilbo. "Let's get this show on the road!" said Tabitha, smiling at the hobbit. "I didn't know this was going to be a show!" said Bilbo. Tabitha laughed. "No, Bilbo, I'm speaking metaphorically. Its just a saying." said Tabitha. Bilbo laughed. "Oh, okay." said the hobbit, as they headed towards Dale to the encampment of the men and elves.

Once they arrived, they headed towards the tent. Once they entered, Bilbo and Tabitha not only saw Thranduil and Bard, but they could see Gandalf in the tent as well, and also of course, Tabitha's father, Telemarin. Tabitha closed her eyes. "Your father is here, Tabitha. Will you be okay?" whispered Bilbo. "Yes, lets get this done and over with." Tabitha whispered back. First Gandalf had greeted them, and then they stood and faced Thranduil, Bard and Telemarin. Bilbo first presented the Arkenstone to the man and elves, explaining his reason why he is doing this.

"And there is something else too! Your Majesty, I do believe this belongs to you!" said Tabitha, handing over the necklace to Thranduil. The Elf King's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm hoping this would help things more." said Tabitha. "Its really bold of you to do this, Tabitha. But what makes you think this is going to change our differences with the dwarves?" asked Thranduil. Telemarin nodded. "Because you don't understand them well as I do, well at least Thorin. We're not only doing this just to stop the war, but to save Thorin as well. I want the old Thorin back." said Tabitha.

To Tabitha's surprise, her father stepped forward, and even more surprising, he showed no signs of anger, but worry and concern. "Your heart is in the right place, daughter-but Thorin will not change if you take something he loves and possesses away from him." said Telemarin. "And how would you know that father? You barely even know him! My love for Thorin is strong, and I will never stop loving him no matter what. Bilbo and I agreed on doing this together." said Tabitha, as tears fallen down her face.

Telemarin stood in surprise. "You really do love him, do you?" said Telemarin softly. "I would walk to the ends of the world for him, _Ada. _That's how much I love him." said Tabitha.

"Go on back to Erebor, daughter, before they see you are missing." said Telemarin, as he kissed her on the forehead. "Farewell, _Ada, _for now!" said Tabitha. "Farewell!" said Telemarin, as he watched his daughter and Bilbo walk away. "Well that went well! And you got yourself all worked up about your father for nothing!" said Bilbo. "I know, I feel like an idiot." said Tabitha. "You're not an idiot, Tabitha." said Bilbo, and then they continued to walk in silence.

"Father told me to keep the jewel, I was going to give him. He said he wanted to give the necklace to me anyway." said Tabitha. Bilbo smiled. "That's good." said Bilbo. Soon they entered the mountain, without getting noticed, and Tabitha went to the King's chambers, where she had been staying with Thorin. It was already passed midnight, and by the time she entered the bedroom, she noticed Thorin was no where to be seen at all. Which was good, because she didn't want to raise his suspicions on her whereabouts.

Tabitha tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. And so she remained awake, going through her belongings, when she found some stuff that she had brought with her from California. One of them was her mp3 player that still worked! Tabitha turned it on and pressed play, and a song played, and this song reminded her and Thorin.

And she began singing along to the song quietly to herself, tears running down her face as she done so. She was so busy doing that, that she didn't realize Thorin already had entered the bedroom, and he stood there and listened to her, still with a hardened expression on his face however, but then it softened the more he heard the song. Soon, the song ended, as Thorin watched Tabitha openly weep. "Is that really how you think of us, Tabitha?" asked Thorin quietly, his voice husky.

Tabitha startled and jumped a little at Thorin's voice. "When did you come in here?" asked Tabitha. "Just a few minutes ago. You still didn't answer my question, Tabitha. Is that how you really think about us?" asked Thorin. "For now, Thorin, but soon those suspicions will die down, and we will be back to the way we were before." said Tabitha, his voice broken with emotion. "What makes you think I'm suspicious of you? I love you, Tabitha, and nothing is going to change that." said Thorin, sitting beside her.

"Thorin, don't-you're making this difficult-!" said Tabitha. "Tabitha, I haven't been paying that much attention to you lately, and I'm sorry. I've been very busy lately." said Thorin. "Yes, with your stupid gold and treasure-it seems you care more about than, than your own family and loved ones." grumbled Tabitha.

"Now wait just a minute, that's NOT TRUE!" snapped Thorin, standing up. "It is true! You would've cared less if someone was to come in here and kill me! Just as you said when we talked in the corridor!" Tabitha snapped back. "Tabitha, you know I never meant to say that to you! I didn't know what came over me!" pleaded Thorin. "Just leave! Leave me alone!" Tabitha shouted. "FINE!" snapped Thorin, and he stormed out of the chambers, as Tabitha collapsed on the bed.

**Author's note: The song Tabitha is listening to in this chapter, is Elvis Presley's 'Suspicious Minds'. I was listening to it while working on this chapter, and I thought it would be the perfect song for Thorin/Tabitha. And you can definitely see how it relates to them in the next chapter…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next morning, the Company met outside on the Front Gate Ramparts. Tabitha had dreaded for this day to come, and she nearly didn't want to go, but she told herself she had to face the music, and confront Thorin, and she dreaded for the repercussions from it. Then she remembered the words Thror had spoken to her, before. _I will be there in case he does anything rash, and I will stop him from hurting you, _Thror's words echoed through Tabitha's mind.

"Hail King Thorin! Has your mind have changed?" called out Bard. "My mind does not change of the rise and setting of suns." Thorin replied. "Oh, and what if I say, if this is part of the bargain in exchange for what we are asking for!" Bard continued. "What are you saying?!" snapped Thorin, angrily. "Will you parley?" asked Bard. "I will not. No gold will be in the hands of men or elves-its mine." Thorin replied. "And what of the Arkenstone of Thror?" asked Bard. "That is none of you concern, human, the King's Jewel is mine, and whom are you to ask of it?" growled Thorin.

Suddenly, Bard reached in his pocket and held up the jewel.

Thorin's eyes widened in shock when he saw it. "It was given to us as an offering of peace. What say you, Thorin, son of Thrain?" asked Bard. "It's a ruse. The Arkenstone still remains in the Mountain!" growled Thorin. "It's not a ruse, Thorin! I took the stone to Bard, I did it. Tabitha and I both went and presented the jewel to Bard and Thranduil. After all, its part of the claim written in the contract." said Bilbo.

"What claim? You never had claim over me!" growled Thorin. "Listen to yourself, Thorin-you've changed, this isn't like you!" said Bilbo. Suddenly, Thorin lunged at Bilbo, picking him up and hanging him over the ramparts. "You TRAITOR! You miserable rat! Curse wizards and their shire rats!" barked Thorin, and he finished cursing at the hobbit in his language. "STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screamed Tabitha, as she ran out, and she reached for Bilbo. "Run, run!" whispered Tabitha. And Bilbo ran.

Suddenly, Thorin swung around, and he attacked Tabitha, first picking her up, throwing her to the wall. "THORIN!" shouted Balin. Dwalin ran over to Thorin, trying to pull him back to keep from hurting Tabitha even more, as Tabitha lay on the ground unconscious in a puddle of blood. "Fili, carry Tabitha to the Healing Chambers, Oin, you go with them!" said Balin.

"You don't mind if I stay here and keep watch over her?" asked a voice nearby. Everyone turned, and they saw Telemarin standing in front of them. "YOU? How did you get up here?!" barked Thorin. "I want to be with my daughter. Where is she?" demanded Telemarin. "Let me show you to the Healing chambers, Lord Telemarin." said Balin. "I won't allow him near her. He would kill her." snapped Thorin. "I was going to but I changed my mind! And this comes from a dwarf who beaten the tar out of her!" bellowed Telemarin.

"She betrayed me!" screamed Thorin. "She didn't betray you, she was only trying to save you!" barked Telemarin. "Come, lad. Let me take you to your daughter." said Balin as he led Telemarin to the Healing Chambers.

_**Thorin's POV:**_

I stormed back into the Mountain, and the first place I went to is the Treasury, as the rest of my Company prepared for Battle. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned it was Dwalin. "Thorin, there are people dying out there, and you choose to keep us locked up in the Mountain! We should be out there fighting!" snapped Dwalin. "People die in battle, Dwalin. Life is cheap, but gold is.." I began, when Dwalin interrupted me.

I glared angrily at Dwalin, as he continued to speak. "Bilbo and Tabitha are right, you have changed. And not for the better." said Dwalin. "How dare you have the odacity to say that to me?! You were my friend, Dwalin." shouted Thorin. "You're not the same Thorin, I know who single handedly led us to a new life after Smaug attacked, not the same one who led us to the Battle of Moria, which how you got your name Oakenshield! I want that Thorin back! The friend I know since childhood!" shouted Dwalin, a tear formed in his eye. I turned away from Dwalin, unable to look at my friend, I expected this coming from Kili, not Dwalin.

I clenched my fists, as my anger and rage continued to boil "I am not-Thorin Oakenshield-!" I growled, as I continued to look away from Dwalin, and suddenly I spun around, as I angrily glared at the dwarf. "I AM YOUR KING!" I bellowed at Dwalin. "Thorin.." said Dwalin, quietly. "Get out! Before I kill you!" I hissed. "Yes, Thorin." said Dwalin, quietly and he left the treasury, and I sat down on a mound of gold.

"_That is no way to treat your family, especially your best friend. I am disappointed in you, Grandson. The Thorin I know would never turn back on his family and loved ones, as you turned your back on your future Queen!" _said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned to find the source of the voice, and to my surprise, there stood the spirit of my Grandfather, sitting on his Throne. "Grandfather, what are you doing here?" I gasped. "To have a long little chat with you, Thorin. I've spoken to Tabitha two nights ago. Did she give you my message?" asked Grandfather. "No, Grandfather-I haven't! I-I done something to her." I said quietly. "You've hurt her, I know. She only done this to save you, not turn on you. She loves you very much, and she still loves you. About your kinfolk, don't turn on them. They need you out there, Thorin. And the one you went hard on, is your best friend." said my Grandfather.

I closed my eyes, as everything at once finally hit me, and I realized indeed I hurt her, and nearly killed Bilbo. "You owe the Halfling everything, after all he has done for you. He done what was right, just as Tabitha did. They care for you, Thorin. This was all my fault-if I didn't fall under it myself, none of this would have happened." continued my Grandfather. I remained silent. "There is still time to make things right. You go to your loved ones, and fix things. And its time we should make peace with the elves as well." said my Grandfather.

Of course he had to say it. "I will try, Grandfather." I began.

"Don't say you're going to try, lad. You're going to DO IT." snapped my Grandfather. "Alright, I will do this!" I snapped back firmly.

_**No One's POV:**_

The Dwarves gathered in the Great Hall, talking amongst themselves, as Fili and Kili sat together, expressing their worries about their Uncle. "If I had my way, you and I could travel back home to _amad." _said Kili. "That would be a good idea, but you know mother wouldn't have it. She had high hopes of us seeing our home again." said Fili. "Look, Fili! Look around you, look at Thorin! That is not the Thorin we know! Didn't you see what he had done to Tabitha! Oin says he had hurt her very badly, luckily she will survive. If he had killed her, this would eat up his conscious for life." said Kili.

"I understand that, Kee." said Fili. It was then Thorin entered the Great Hall, now wearing only his black leather jacket and chain mail. Kili jumped up, glaring angrily at his Uncle. "We will not stay behind and hide, while the others FIGHT FOR US! That is now how we are!" Kili shouted angrily at Thorin. "I know, Kee." said Thorin softly. Kili's eyes widened in surprise, as this was the first time in years Thorin had addressed him by his nickname. Fili and Kili knew the Uncle they knew and love had returned, and he fought of the sickness himself.

After talking with Fili and Kili, and the dwarves for a while, Thorin asked how Tabitha is doing. Oin had just entered the Great Hall, as he informed everyone that Tabitha is doing alright, and not as severely injured as everyone thought. Thorin sighed with relief. "May I see her?" asked Thorin. "I'm not sure if she's ready to see you or not, lad. When she woke up. She also had spoken to her father, and made amends with him. She has talked about going to Rivendell to stay with her family." said Oin.

Thorin closed his eyes. "But I don't want her to go!" said Thorin. "Thorin should at least talk to her, maybe he can convince her to change her mind." said Balin. "By the way she was talking, Balin, she sounded like she already made up her mind." said Oin. Suddenly, Thorin quickly left the Great Hall. "Thorin!" Oin called out, but it was too late, Thorin already had left the Great Hall. Thorin made his way to the Healing Chambers. And he entered, and he could see Tabitha sitting up in bed, now alone, and reading a book.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Tabitha, looking up from her book. "Tabitha, we need to talk." said Thorin. "There is nothing to discuss." said Tabitha, blankly. "Yes there is, we need to talk about this now. You really don't mean about leaving Erebor, are you?" asked Thorin.

"Yes, I am. There is no point in living with someone who loves his gold more than his own beloved." said Tabitha. "Tabitha, I've been a monster, not just towards you, but to everybody, and I spoken to my grandfather just earlier. It was because of him, I'm no longer blinded by greed, and of you, and your ability to speak to the deceased. He told me he has spoken to you!" said Thorin. "He has, and I've been meaning to tell you about it, but you kept brushing me away and putting it off!" said Tabitha sharply.

"Tabitha, I wasn't myself, and you know that. I never meant to have hurt you and Bilbo. Bilbo is my friend, and he saved my life, and he saved it again, the both of you. All I am asking is your forgiveness, and I'm begging you to stay, Tabby, because I love you-I truly love you." said Thorin. "Nothing you can say or do, will change my mind. Leave, I need some time to think things over." said Tabitha. "Very well." said Thorin, and he left.

Balin greeted Thorin outside of the Healing Chamber. "How did it go?" asked Balin. "She needs time to think things over-she hasn't forgiven me yet." said Thorin sadly. Then an idea popped in his mind. "Maybe I should do something for her, to win back her affections." said Thorin loudly.

"Well there are many options out there, Thorin, and I do know one of them. She loves poetry and song, especially hearing you. Maybe a love song will change her mind." said Balin. Thorin smiled. "A love song, that's it! I'll do that! Thank you, Balin!" beamed Thorin, and he quickly walked away. Balin only shook his head and smiled. _Kili and Thorin are too much alike, _thought Balin, as he walked back to the Great Room to join the others.

Later, Tabitha was feeling rather restless, and she felt tired of sitting in the bed all day, and she decided to go for a stroll. Climbing out of bed, she threw on her robe and slippers, and left the Healing Chambers. As she walked nearby the King's Chambers, she could hear harp music coming from the chambers, and a lone deep voice singing. She stood still, as she listened to the sad and emotional voice blending with the floating melodies of the harp.

Tabitha slowly opened the door of the King's chambers and peered through, and she saw indeed it was Thorin, sitting by the fireplace with a wooden harp with gold strings in his lap, as he played and sang. He sang from the heart, and tears falling down his face, as he sang. As she listened, she could hear the song was about her. Thorin sang of his love for her, and without her, he would be lost.

It was then Tabitha realized it was the Thorin she knew and love came back, and her old feelings for him have returned. Tabitha wiped a tear from her eye as she continued to listen, and soon the song ended as Thorin strummed the last chord. "Come on it, Tabby. I know you're there!" spoke up Thorin softly. Tabitha entered, and she sat down across from him on a lounging bench.

"That song-is very beautiful Thorin." said Tabitha. "I was going to sing it to you later, but it seems you have found me and heard it already." said Thorin, smiling at her, as he sat down beside her. "You really do love me, then?" said Tabitha. "With all my heart, Tabitha." purred Thorin, as he pulled her into his arms, holding her close to his chest. Thorin leaned forward, planting his lips gently onto hers, kissing her slowly and passionately.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Thorin stood up. "Its time. I have to go to war." said Thorin. "I'm coming with you!" said Tabitha. "No, Tabby, its best you stay here in the Mountain." said Thorin. "Thorin, this is not just your fight! Its OUR fight, I said I'm coming with you!" snapped Tabitha, as she went for her armor and weapons. Once that was done, Tabitha and Thorin met up with the rest of the Company, as they charged out of the Mountain.

**Time Skip**

_**Tabitha's POV:**_

It had been hours since we came out in the battle field, and unfortunately I ended up getting separated from the Company. Fortunately, I caught up with Thorin's cousin Dain, although I never formally got to meet him, but I seen him in the distance. "Hello!" I called out to the Dwarf Lord. "Miss Silver Star?" exclaimed Dain. "I know we have yet formally met, but I can imagine, you heard about me!" I said, smiling at the ginger dwarf. Dain grinned. "Yes, Yes! You are Thorin's lass! He's told me a lot of you!" said Dain.

"I was wondering if you had seen Thorin? I got separated from the Company, and haven't seen Thorin, nor any others since we left the Mountain." I said. "I haven't seen Thorin since the last time I seen him on the battlefield, when we last spoke, which was hours ago." Dain replied gravely. I closed my eyes, and then I realized where Thorin may have went to. "I'm going to Ravenhill." I said. "Lass, I don't think that is a good idea. You're better off fighting out here. Its far too dangerous." called out Dain, as he saw me running.

"I have to do this, Dain!" I called back, and I continued running towards Ravenhill. "Stubborn lass, being around Thorin must've rubbed off on her." grumbled Dain. Two hours later, I reached Ravenhill, when Bilbo ran over to me. "Tabitha, you have to go." said Bilbo. "Why?" I asked. "You're going to get yourself killed." snapped Bilbo. "Bilbo, is Thorin up here? Have you seen him?" I asked. "Yes, he is-But Tabitha! TABITHA!" cried out Bilbo, and I bolted off. Unfortunately I ended up getting lost in this place, and had no idea where I was going, when suddenly I came to a cliff, and standing ahead of me, with his back towards my direction stood, Azog.

And I noticed he had a figure in his grasp, preparing to stab the figure in the back.

To my shock and horror, the person in his grasp is Fili! _**"The Line of Durin will be broken! Beginning with this one, and next the youngest, and then- YOU, Oakenshield!" **_snapped Azog, as he glared at Thorin, whom was standing below the cliff. _No, Fili isn't going to die, none of them are! Not on my watch, _I thought to myself. Soon as Azog raised his weapon to strike Fili in the back, I screamed in anger, as I jumped on Azog's back. Fili quickly leapt out of Azog's grasp, stopping himself from falling down the cliff. "Tabitha! What are you doing?!" shouted Fili.

"GO! Just run, Fili! GO, please!" I shouted at Fili. "No! I'm not leaving!" snapped Fili. "Go find your brother, go to safety! Just do it!" I screamed. "Not without you, Tabitha!" snapped Fili. "I SAID GO!" I screamed angrily, and Fili ran, tears falling down his face, as he looked back at me. _She has lost her mind! _thought Fili, as he sprinted away. Azog and I fought for hours. Suddenly, Azog thrown me off his back, and I crash landed on the ground, with the back of my head hitting it ground first.

The last thing I remembered everything went black, as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

_**No One's POV:**_

Hours later, Tabitha woke up, finding herself in a healing tent. She could see her father, sitting beside her in a chair, and standing next to him is Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, and Gandalf. "Its good to see that you've woken up, Tabitha. You're not in any pain, are you?" asked Gandalf. "Just a little. I'm not sure if anything's broken or fractured. How long I've been out?" asked Tabitha. "You've been out for hours, daughter." said Telemarin. "You have fractures, all in all, you're in good health." said Tauriel.

"Where's Thorin? Where's Bilbo? Where's the others?" I asked. Gandalf's face turned grave at the mention of Thorin's name. "I'm afraid he's severely injured, and I doubt he's going to survive. I'm sorry, Tabitha." said Gandalf sadly. "NO!" Tabitha cried out, as she jumped out of bed. "Tabitha, you're still recovering! Lay down, right now!" Gandalf demanded. "No! I want to see Thorin! Please let me see Thorin!" Tabitha screamed. "Gandalf, you should let her see him." said Telemarin. "Father, can you take me to see him?" asked Tabitha. Telemarin nodded, as he extended his arm.

Telemarin escorts his daughter out of the tent, and he leads her to another tent. "Do you think he's in this tent?" asked Tabitha.

Telemarin nodded, as they entered. To Telemarin and Tabitha's surprise, there was no sign of Thorin in the tent. Instead, she saw Fili and Kili, as Fili was looking over his brother. "Fili-how is Kili?" asked Tabitha. "Not well, I'm afraid. According to the Healers, he is not much time to live. Tauriel is going to come back, to see what she can do for him." said Fili, sadly. "Where's Thorin? Why isn't he here yet?" asked Tabitha. "We haven't seen Thorin for quite some time." said Fili. "Thank you, Fili." said Tabitha.

And Telemarin and Tabitha left the tent. "We might as well go back to your tent, Tabitha. Maybe Thorin will show up some time." said Telemarin. Tabitha nodded, and they headed back to their tent. Tabitha sat down, now alone in the tent, and all she worried about was Thorin and Bilbo, because they were the two that hadn't been seen yet. After a while, Tabitha fell to sleep. Hours went by, Tabitha could feel a hand on her. "Wake up, love-wake up!" whispered a deep voice.

Tabitha opened her eyes, and to her surprise, she saw Thorin looking down at her. "Thorin!" gasped Tabitha. "Yes, its me Tabitha. I'm here-I'm fine.." said Thorin softly, running his thumb on her cheek. "You're-alive? But how?!" stammered Tabitha.

"It's a rather long story, which I will tell later. Right now, I just want to be with you." said Thorin, as he climbed into the bed with Tabitha, pulling her into his arms. "Where's Bilbo?" asked Tabitha, as she laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "He's sleeping right now. And we talked and made amends." said Thorin. "That is good, I was hoping you patch things up with him after the way you treated him at the Front Gate." said Tabitha. "Must you have to remind me of that?" said Thorin, sharply. "Come on, lighten up." said Tabitha, smiling as she slid her finger down Thorin's chest.

"Oh, my father has given us his blessing for our courtship. He had realized how much we love each other and happy we are. He can see that I'm happy, and as long as I'm happy, he's happy." said Tabitha. "That's good. I'm glad you patched things up with your father. You had me worried there for a bit, thinking he was going to kill you." said Thorin. "He told me he didn't have the heart to do it. It was the day Bilbo and I first went to the encampment." said Tabitha.

"All it matters now, is we're all safe, and recovering." said Thorin. "Except for Kili. The last time I heard, he's fading fast." said Tabitha sadly. Thorin closed his eyes, the thought of his youngest nephew dying broke his heart.

"This is all my fault, I should have listened to my sister, and kept them back in Ered Luin. I fear, if something happens to Kili, I don't know what I'll do." said Thorin. "Its not your fault, Thorin-don't blame yourself for this-the sickness runs thick as blood in your family." said Tabitha. "That's the point, the same thing could have happened to Fili, or Kili!" said Thorin, sharply. "I know, dearest, I know." said Tabitha, as she gently played with the ties on shirt.

Two hours later, Fili ran into the tent. "Uncle, Kili is calling for you. Come immediately!" panted the blonde dwarf. Thorin quickly stood up, and followed Fili out of the tent, followed by Tabitha. They went into Kili's tent, as they found Kili screaming in rage, shoving people away from him, including Tauriel, whom is now in tears. "Kili!" cried out Thorin, running towards his nephew. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" roared Kili, shoving his Uncle away from him. "Kili, calm down!" said Thorin, wrapping his arms around Kili's waist, restraining him.

"Kili, listen to me-everything is okay now the battle is won." whispered Thorin. "Get away from me, you monster! You're not my Uncle! GO AWAY!" screamed Kili, as he pulled away from Thorin, an soon as he spun around, he punched Thorin in the nose, and Dwalin came in, holding him down. "Oin, do have anything to calm him?" asked Balin.

"Yes!" said Oin quickly as he went to get some medication to relax the dwarf prince. "Dwalin open his mouth, while I pour this in." Oin said to the bald dwarf. Dwalin nodded as he opened Kili's mouth, while he poured some liquid into the dwarf prince. "Lay him on the bed, the liquid will soon take its effect." said Oin. "What's wrong with Kee? Why is he acting like this?!" asked Fili. "We don't know, laddie. We're not sure if its because of his injuries or what." Oin replied.

Thorin stood, remaining silent. He felt that Kili truly hated him, and it broken his heart. Unable to stay much longer, Thorin left quietly, followed by Tabitha. Once they arrived at their tent, they sat down. "He hates me. My own nephew hates me." said Thorin sadly. "No he doesn't hate you, Thorin. Its his wounds that causing him this way, and also post trauma. I know what Post Traumatic Syndrome is, because I had an acquaintance back in California, who's father went through it. He served in the Army in the Vietnam War, he had it very badly." said Tabitha.

"Is there a cure for it?" asked Thorin. "Yes-and no. There could be ways of Kili to handle it-such as talking to someone close to him, such as yourself, Fili, or anyone else that is dear to him. But I do believe the person he needs right now, is his mother." said Tabitha.

"You are right, Tabitha. I will send a letter to my sister immediately, and ask her to come home." said Thorin. That same night, Thorin wrote the letter, and given the letter to Roac. "My trusted friend, send this to my sister in the Blue Mountains." said Thorin. Roac nodded, and with the letter in his claw, he flew away.

**Ten Days Later..**

**Erebor, Lonely Mountain.**

The Company moved back into the Mountain as they began working on the restoration already, even Bard and the elves came and helped as well. As for Kili, he confined himself in his room, hardly spoken to anyone except for Fili and Tauriel. There were a few times that he had brushed Tauriel away from him. It worried Fili to see his brother like this, and he had no idea how long this was going to last. _Maybe once mother arrives, Kili will change, _thought Fili, as he sat down with his brother, whom now was staring into space.

"Kee, I know you are angry with Thorin, but he's himself now, and he misses you terribly. He loves you, and believe me, _nadidith, _he is worried sick about you." said Fili. "Uncle.." said Kili quietly. "You want me to go find him?" asked Fili. Kili nodded, and Fili left.

Twenty minutes later, Fili and Thorin returned. "I'm so sorry-Uncle, for everything." said Kili. Thorin smiled, and he sat beside Kili. "Its okay, you're home now, we're all home." said Thorin gently, as he brushed his thumb in Kili's hair. "Sing us a song, Uncle!" said Kili, quietly. Thorin grinned. He hadn't receive a song quest from his nephew in years, and it warmed his heart that Kili had asked him. _That is a sign of improvement, _thought Thorin. "I'll be right back." said Thorin. "Where are you going?" asked Fili.

"To get my harp, of course!" said Thorin, smiling at his nephews. And soon Thorin returned with his harp, and he sat down, and he began to strum the harp and sing, quietly. Tabitha shortly followed, and she stood in the doorway an watched, with a smile on her face.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**One week later…**

One week later, Lady Dis arrived alongside with a caravan of Dwarves from Ered Luin. Thorin had planned a special feast that night, welcoming home his sister and the Dwarves, and that day, they arrived, as everyone gathered at the Front Gate, watching as they arrived. Lady Dis, had an entourage of her own, alongside with several maids that served her. Even she had a footman, opening the carriage door, as the Dwarf Princess stepped out of the carriage. "Here comes, Lady Dis, daughter of Thrain, Grand Daughter of Thror!" announced one of the male dwarves standing beside her.

Fili and Kili both couldn't hold back, as they ran towards her. "_Amad!" _Both young dwarves cried out. "My boys!" exclaimed Dis, as she hugged both dwarves. "You're alive-I cannot believe you're both alive! I've dreaded for the past several months, fearing you would be dead!" said Dis, softly. "Thanks to Uncle's lady companion here, we're alive!" said Kili, grinning. "Lady Companion? Who is this lucky dwarf?" asked Dis. "She's not a dwarf, mum." said Kili, sheepishly.

"Sister!" called out Thorin, as he approached the dwarf princess, and the two hugged. "Thorin, you're alive, _nadidith!" _whispered Dis, emotionally as she hugged Thorin. "I wouldn't be standing here now without Tabitha. Lady Dis, this Tabitha, daughter of Telemarin and Elleniel Silver Star of Rivendell!" said Thorin, as Tabitha stood by Thorin's side. Tabitha took deep breaths. She had been worried all day of this meeting, that Dis wouldn't like her. But to her surprise, Dis smiled brightly, and gave Tabitha the biggest hug.

"So it was you who saved the lives of my sons and brother. Why would you do this?" asked Dis. "Because I love them very much! Especially Thorin. It's really a long story how the two of us, well, I should say fourteen of us had met!" said Tabitha. Dis laughed. "I would love to hear your tale sometime tonight!" said Dis. "I would be honored to tell you all about it!" said Tabitha. Then Dis turned to Kili, and playfully smiled at him. "And I hear you are following Thorin's footsteps." said Dis. "Meaning?" asked Kili.

"I hear you have an elf friend yourself! Tauriel isn't it?" asked Dis. "How did you know about her, mum?" asked Kili. "Your Uncle told me about it. She saved your life, not once, but twice." said Dis. Kili playfully glared at Thorin.

"You promised you wouldn't tell her, Uncle! I was going to tell her in person!" said Kili. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but open my big mouth!" grinned Thorin. "Now I see where he takes the big mouth after!" said Fili, grinning. "HEY!" said Kili, as everyone laughed. "I will help you get situated in your room. Thorin already showed me where your old room is, and I can help you unpack!" said Tabitha. Dis grinned. "I would love that!" beamed Dis.

Dis and Tabitha already became fast friends, and talked quite a bit while helping the dwarf princess unpack. Tabitha even told Dis the entire story of how she met Thorin, which all started in Bell Air, California, up to the quest. By the time Tabitha ended her tale, Dis looked at Tabitha in amazement. "Wow, you've been through so much, and for you to watch my brother go through what Grandfather went through." said Dis sadly. "I'm glad you weren't here at the time, when he did Dis. It was frightening, terribly frightening, and heart breaking." said Tabitha.

Dis nodded and she smiled. "Look at him now. Soon to be crowned as our King, you by his side as Queen. I'm surprised my Kili hasn't asked Tauriel for marriage yet." said Dis. Tabitha laughed.

"Actually Lady Dis, Kili and Tauriel both agreed on taking things slow." said Tabitha. "That is a good move on their part." agreed the dwarf Princess. Tabitha frowned, as she realized tonight was the feast, and she will be meeting different families from Ered Luin, and she feared how they would react to her being there, with her being an elf and all. "I'm going to be a little nervous about tonight. Thorin already has purchased a gown for me to wear and all, but its just to see the reactions of the dwarves." said Tabitha, breaking the silence.

"Don't you worry, Tabitha, everything will be just fine. And if someone is to cause trouble, Thorin or myself will handle it." said Dis. Tabitha felt relieved to her that, and she prayed that nothing bad was going to happen that night. Later after helping Dis getting settled, Tabitha returned to the King's chambers, to take her bath and get ready for the feast. Once she finished her bath, she got dressed into the gown Thorin had specially ordered for her, a beautiful red gown with gold print on the hem of the skirt.

And her hair clasps were made of rubies, that Thorin had chosen himself from the treasury. After she is dressed, she sat and waited for Thorin. Shortly, Thorin entered and he smiled brightly as he gazed upon Tabitha.

"You look beautiful, you most definitely would woo them all tonight!" said Thorin softly, as he took Tabitha's hands. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." said Tabitha, as Thorin extended his arm, and she took it, as Thorin escorted her out of the chambers, and making way to the Great Hall for the feast. As the entered the Great Hall, all eyes turned to the couple, and the new coming dwarves gasped, when their eyes focused on Tabitha. And just as she feared, she could hear grumbles coming from the crowd.

"An elf! Such a disgrace! Why would our King choose an elf as a consort instead of dwarf of a noble line?" Tabitha could hear one of the dwarf women speak. "I hear that she's only after one thing from him, and that is the treasure." said another. "Nonsense, she doesn't seem the type to love someone for their money! I heard she saved their lives in Battle, which makes her a hero!" said another. "You cannot be serious? The Elf wretch is no hero! Like I said before, she only wants him for his money!" shot back the first dwarf woman.

Tabitha snarled, but she kept her cool. She didn't want to make a scene, but shouting at them, as she remained quiet. Thorin first introduced Tabitha to the Copperfire clan.

"This is Narin and Harriet Copperfire, and their daughter Sylvia. Narin is a member of the Royal Council as well!" said Thorin. "It's a honor of meeting you, my lady. I've heard so many wonderful things about you! You will make a great queen, I can see it already!" beamed Narin. "Nonsense father! You cannot be serious! Look at her! We dwarves had had a long history with our distaste of elves. Is it true, that word has it, you are only after the treasure?" asked Sylvia, rather unkindly.

"SYLVIA!" bellowed Harriet. "You must excuse her. She is just angry because she was one of the candidates of becoming the King's bride." said Narin. "What? What did you just say? What do you mean by candidates?" asked Tabitha. "Dwarves have a custom when it comes to courtship, especially among royals. You see its up to the King to decide to choose his bride amongst the noble dwarven women of the most noblest of families. Years ago, when Thorin was a Prince, King Thror had set up a betrothal candidacy allowing Thorin to choose whom is bride is." said Narin.

Tabitha's face turned pale as she heard this. And her heart sinking to her feet. She hadn't felt this betrayed in her life, she figured it out that it seemed Thorin had already been betrothed, and he never told her about it.

"Well anyway, Prince Thorin had made his choice, unfortunately he didn't choose Sylvia, he had chosen Elspeth Firebeard instead." said Narin. Thorin growled. "That will be enough, Narin, thank you." said Thorin. "I don't think I'm feeling too well Thorin. I'm going to call it a night early." said Tabitha. "Tabitha, are you sure?" asked Thorin gently. "I need some rest, I'm feeling sick to my stomach." said Tabitha. "Alright, you can go and rest if you like. I'll come and check on you in an hour!" said Thorin. "Don't even bother." grumbled Tabitha, as she walked away.

Dis approached Thorin. "What was all that about?" asked the dwarf princess. "She's upset, Dis. She has heard something that she shouldn't have to hear." said Thorin. And Thorin told her the conversation they had with the Copper Silvers. "Oh dear, Thorin!" wailed Dis. "But Tabby doesn't know the whole story. I called off the betrothal with Elspeth, because she and her treacherous family got caught stealing, yet alone, I caught her bedding a human!" said Thorin.

"You should go and talk to her Thorin, and tell her everything. She needs to know the truth." said Dis. Thorin nodded. "Don't start anything until we return." said Thorin. Dis nodded, as she watched her brother leave the Great Hall.

Thorin entered the King's chambers, and went towards the bedroom, because he knew that is where he most likely would find Tabitha. "Tabitha, are you okay?" asked Thorin gently. "NO! Go away! I have nothing to say to you!" screamed Tabitha. "Tabitha, what is going on? Why are you angry with me?" asked Thorin. "You know damn well why I'm angry with you, Thorin son of Thrain! You lied to me! After all this time, you've lied to me! You never once told me you were already spoken for! How could you?!" shrieked Tabitha.

"Tabitha, listen to me, what you've heard out there, not all of it is true. But there is something I need to explain to you, so you will understand." said Thorin. "Well then, explain. I need to know!" said Tabitha sharply, as she folded her arms. And Thorin began to explain. "It happened years ago, I was twenty-two years old. My Grandfather insisted I should marry before the age of thirty. Anyway he came up with the bright idea of invited all the families with their daughters to a feast. Grandfather told me I was allowed to choose whomever I would pick as a bride. At the time, I was close friends with Elspeth Firebeard.

The two of us had been in courtship prior of the feast, anyway, I decided to choose her. But a month later, Elspeth was supposed to pay me a visit. And she never shown up." began Thorin.

"What happened after that?" asked Tabitha. "I decided to go and find her myself. And of course I found her, at an Inn, in the arms of a human man. It angered me, and I stormed back to the Mountain. However, that wasn't it. After our argument, she threatened if I ever yelled at her again, she would take everything that is precious to my family. And one night, she and her human companion broke into the Throne Room, and they attempted to steal the Arkenstone. I felt angry, hurt, and betrayed, and I told myself at the time, I was never going to get involved in a relationship, arranged or not, and I ended my relationship with the troublemaker." concluded Thorin.

"Thorin, I'm so sorry-I didn't know-I overreacted, I should have never gotten angry." said Tabitha quietly. "Tabitha, you are my One, and there will be no other. I really truly love you, I hope you know that." said Thorin gently, placing his hand on Tabitha's cheek. "I know that." said Tabitha quietly. And the two sat quietly for a moment. It was Tabitha who spoke up. "Elspeth isn't here, is she?" asked Tabitha. "Mahal, I hope not. Because if she tries to cause any trouble, I will banish her." said Thorin, firmly.

"Good, or else I will personally beat her to a pulp, myself." said Tabitha. Thorin laughed.

"That's even better, I would love to sit an watch you beat the living day lights out of her." grinned the Dwarf King. Tabitha laughed. "I would do it, if you want me to!" said Tabitha. "Now, lets get back to the feast, shall we?" said Thorin. Tabitha nodded, and they leave the chambers, and went back to the Great Hall.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The Feast began soon as Thorin and Tabitha returned to the Great Hall. Thorin started off the feast with a speech, welcoming home his sister and the dwarves arriving with her. And then after that, he made the announcement of the wedding of him and Tabitha, introducing Tabitha as Erebor's future queen. When the speech ended, there was a lot of cheers, but there was also some snarls among several dwarves whom weren't too happy about the thought of an Elf becoming Erebor's queen.

And soon the servants came out and dinner was served. Thorin advised Tabitha as they ate if anyone would say anything or do anything unkind to her, to speak to him or Dis immediately. Tabitha nodded. When supper ended, the tables are cleared up from the plates and silverware, and the merriment began. Everyone dispersed and socialized with background musician from the dwarven musicians. Tabitha still felt a little uneasy an overwhelmed with all of this, as she noticed not one dwarf came and talk to her, on the exception of Thorin's original company, and Dis.

_I cannot believe these people still hold grudges against elves! Why can't they just suck it up and get over it? _Tabitha thought.

When the musicians began to play some dance music, Tabitha and Thorin danced for a little while. When suddenly a red haired dwarf woman, shoves Tabitha out of the way, knocking Tabitha to the floor. "That was uncalled for, Elspeth Firebeard!" snapped Thorin, angrily. Thorin instantly recognized the woman when she shoved Tabitha out of the way so she could dance with the King. "You turned me away, and I will NOT have some elvish shrew to take MY PLACE! I should be queen! Not some low life tree shagging ELF!" barked Elspeth.

"IF you say one more word, I will have you escorted out of here." Thorin snapped back. "Oh yeah? I have my sources, I will be Queen, and you will be my husband! I will find a way of getting this elf out of our kingdom!" shouted Elspeth, pointing her finger at the dwarf's chest. "You do it, I will charge you for treason, and have you banished!" Thorin threatened. "You can threaten me all you want, Your Majesty. You may be king, but you have many people are not happy with your elf union, and we will stop it!" barked Elspeth and she walked away.

Tabitha wanted to go after her and kill her herself, but Thorin restrained her. "Don't, love. She isn't worth getting into a fight over. She is worthless scum, lousy excuse of a dwarf." said Thorin. "You're not going to let her have her way, are you?" asked Tabitha sharply.

"No, Tabitha, I won't! Trust me, I won't!" said Thorin gently, taking Tabitha's hands. "Trust me, _mizmel. _Nothing or nobody is going to tear us apart, because I won't let it happen, neither will any of my kin." said Thorin. "Is that a promise?" said Tabitha. "That's a promise." said Thorin. The next few days had been fairly quiet, as the Wedding and Coronation plans are set under way. Dis and Tabitha had been busy making the wedding gown, beginning with the design that Tabitha had drawn out on paper.

"We should go to the market and get the material." said Dis. Tabitha nodded. And so Dis and Tabitha threw on their cloaks as they headed for the market. What Tabitha didn't realize that they had been followed by Elspeth Firebeard herself, alongside with several other dwarves. "We're going to get her, even if it's the last thing I do." said Elspeth, as they followed the dwarf princess and elf out of the Mountain. "How are we going to plan this out?" asked one of the dwarves that is with her.

"They're in the market now, and I was thinking of getting her for stealing something from one of the stalls." said Elspeth. "And how is she going to do that?" asked another dwarf. "Well for starters, you will be doing the stealing, Caris!" said Elspeth, grinning at the dwarf.

"No, this is all wrong, we cannot just do that!" protested Caris. "Hey! You're going to do this, at least YOU won't be the blame for it! All you need to do is take some of the food there, since their owner is there. And you place the food in that she-elf's dress pocket!" demanded Elspeth. "Anything else, my lady?" said Caris. "Yes, also take some gold coins too. Now GO!" Elspeth replied. "Yes, my lady." said Caris, and he walked away from the group. Caris walked over to the stall, and fortunately the owner wasn't there.

Caris approached the back of stall, first reaching for some food the vendor was selling. Afterwards, he found some coin bags nearby and reached for them. Shortly after that, Caris ran out and approached Tabitha, who's back was towards the dwarf. Caris shoved everything in Tabitha's pocket of the dress. _Now's my cue, _thought Elspeth. "THIEF! THIEF! This stall has been broken into!" cried out Elspeth. At the same time that Elspeth had said that, the owner of the stall had returned.

"Who's broken into my stall?" demanded the owner. "That woman over there!" Elspeth shouted, as she pointed at Tabitha. "GUARDS!" the owner yelled. Several guards approached. "Arrest that woman! She stolen food and gold from my stall!" The owner yelled.

This had shocked Tabitha has several guards grabbed her. "What is the meaning of this?!" shouted Dis. "This woman has been caught stealing from Edworth's stall, my lady!" said the guard. "But I didn't steal anything! I've been with Dis all morning! I didn't take anything!" shouted Tabitha angrily. "Its true, I've been with her, she didn't take anything. Now if you don't mind, go back and continue your duties." said Dis. "She's got proof! She did steal! Empty your pockets, elf!" demanded Caris. Tabitha turned towards the dwarf.

"No, I have nothing in my pockets that I know I didn't take." snapped Tabitha. "You might as well empty them, Tabitha. It would only show them, that you didn't take anything." said Dis. What shocked Tabitha was when she reached in her pockets, and she pulled out the food and gold coins that she didn't remember having in her pockets at all. "NO! NO! This can't be right! I never had taken these! This is all a set up!" screamed Tabitha. "Say it, you stolen this things woman!" demanded the guard.

"But I didn't take them!" Tabitha screamed.

"Sorry, but we don't believe in liars! Lets take her in! And hear what the King has to say about this!" said the second guard.

Tabitha felt very upset as the guards dragged her back to Erebor. She didn't understand at all what had just happened, and she had a feeling this was all a set up, and Dis also felt the same way. The guards took Tabitha into the Throne Room. "What is the meaning of this? Tabitha, I thought you were shopping with my sister?!" asked Thorin, standing up. "We caught her stealing from the Stalls in the market, your Majesty." said one of the Guards. "But I didn't take anything! Thorin, I swear I didn't steal anything!" protested Tabitha.

"Woman, you had proof in your pockets filled with gold and food that you did take them!" snapped the guard. "Is this true, Tabitha? Were there stuff in your pocket?" demanded Thorin. "There was stuff in my pocket, Thorin, but I didn't put them in there. Please Thorin, you have to believe me!" pleaded Tabitha. "I'm sorry, Tabitha, if the stuff was in your pocket, I have a reason to believe you had taken them!" said Thorin, sternly. "No, Thorin! You can't be serious! I'm telling you the truth!" shouted Tabitha, angrily. "And I don't reason with liars, I cannot believe you had done this to me, Tabitha." said Thorin, the tone of his voice emotional.

"Guards, take her away!" Thorin demanded. "THORIN NO!" Tabitha screamed, as the guards led her into the dungeons.

Thorin yelled in anger, as he sat back down on this throne, placing his hand on his forehead. It didn't take long for Dis to run into the Throne Room. "Where's Tabitha?" asked Dis. "Don't talk to me about her. She's in the dungeons." grumbled Thorin. "Thorin, you didn't! Thorin, Tabitha has been set up! She didn't take anything. Someone is behind this, but I have no idea who!" said Dis. "She took the items, Dis. Don't question it." snarled Thorin. "Thorin, I know Tabitha didn't take anything, I've been with her all morning. And if you're not going to find out who framed her, I will do so myself!" snapped Dis, and she walked out of the Throne Room, leaving Thorin alone in his thoughts.

Meanwhile Dis walked down the corridor, and she saw Elspeth and several dwarves walking down and laughing. "Now she's locked up, now I will go have some alone time with our King!" beamed Elspeth. "I cannot believe they fell for it!" laughed Caris. Dis snarled. And suddenly, she angrily approached the group, grabbing Elspeth by the throat. "YOU! You were behind this! ALL OF YOU!" Dis bellowed. "LET GO OF ME, YOU NO EXCUSE OF A ROYAL!" screamed Elspeth. "NO! You tell me that you're responsible of framing Tabitha for stealing!" Dis demanded.

"I don't answer to you, nor anyone in this kingdom!" Elspeth snapped back. Suddenly, Dis raised her hand and struck Elspeth.

"You will tell me, or I will kill you on the spot!" Dis demanded hotly. "Alright, alright! I was the one who set it up! I sent Caris to take the items, it was I who sent Caris to place the items in Tabitha's dress!" shouted Elspeth. "You filthy treacherous, wretch! You were doing this just to get to Thorin, did you? DID YOU?" shouted Dis. "YES! No Elf should be Queen of Erebor! A Dwarf should be!" Elspeth screamed. "You shall answer to my brother at once, and tell him the truth! DWALIN!" Dis called out. Dwalin and several other came. "Take this traitor to the Throne room. We found our real thief." said Dis. Dwalin nodded.

Later, Dwalin and several guards entered the Throne Room, followed by Dis, and they took Elspeth and her followers to Thorin. "What is going on here?" demanded Thorin. "Go ahead, tell him the truth, Elspeth Firebeard. The floor is all yours." snarled Dis. "Tabitha didn't steal anything. It was all a set up, I set it up. I sent Caris to steal from the vendor, food and all, and I sent him to place the belongings in Tabitha's dress pocket." said Elspeth.

When Thorin heard this, anger and rage clouded over him. And he felt bad for not believing Tabitha the first time. "Elspeth, you've been warned, you've been warned to not to mess with my future bride!" barked Thorin.

"I was supposed to be Queen! I was your betrothed, damn it!" shouted Elspeth. "I caught you cheating with a human, and you and your conniving thieves of a family attempted to stole the King's Jewel! You will be punished for this, Firebeard! Guards take Elspeth to the dungeons, and release Tabitha." Thorin demanded. The guards nodded as they took Elspeth away, and she screamed and cursed at Thorin, as they went.

It was Balin whom escorted Tabitha into the Throne Room, and she looked furious, and she didn't want to speak with Thorin, at all, after what she had been through. "I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me, Tabby. I didn't know this was all set up!" said Thorin gently. "But you fell for it, anyway! How could you Thorin! Not only I felt terribly upset, but embarrassed too! Do you have any idea how this effected me?!" shouted Tabitha. "Tabitha, Elspeth had set this whole thing up, and I should have known it all long." said Thorin.

Thorin bowed his head, as he slammed his fist on the arm of his throne. "Thorin.." said Tabitha softly. Thorin turned and faced Tabitha. "I forgive you!" said Tabitha softly. Thorin smiled, as he pulled Tabitha into his arms. "She will get hers, I promise." whispered Thorin, as he brushed his lips over hers.

The next morning, the trial was held against Elspeth Firebeard, and her followers. Elspeth and her family were sentenced to banishment from Erebor, as well as Dale. As for the remaining dwarves, including Caris, were sentenced to work for life in the mines. And the remaining dwarves agreed. Once the trial was over, Thorin sighed with relief. "Thank Mahal, that is over." said Dwalin. "Now we can continue our planning for the Coronation and Wedding!" said Dis.

Dis turned to Tabitha. "Are you ready for weeks worth of lessons, Tabitha?" asked Dis. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." Tabitha replied grinning.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Six more weeks later..**

For the past several weeks Tabitha had been busy with Dis and Balin, studying dwarven culture, and learning the language. However when it came to learning the dwarves language, Thorin at times, would chime in and teach Tabitha as well, during the preparations of the Coronation and the Wedding. That same night after Tabitha finished her lessons, she meets up with Thorin in the King's chambers. To her surprise, she found him sitting at his harp, strumming the strings gently and singing softly to himself.

Shortly, Thorin felt Tabitha's presence, as he quickly stopped singing and playing. "What are you doing, love?" asked Tabitha, sitting across from him on a rug. "I'm practicing some songs for a special event that happens before the Coronation and Wedding. This ritual celebrates and honor the King's beloved. Which is often celebrate through songs. And as a descendent of our ancestor Durin I, has given the gift of music, which is passed down to every king after him. And these songs I will be performing are for you." said Thorin, smiling brightly at Tabitha.

Tabitha could feel shivers falling down her spine hearing this. "Which is why I glad I stopped playing when I did, because you cannot hear it until that day comes." Thorin added. "Oh, so you're going to leave me in suspense are you, Thorin?" asked Tabitha. "You know the old saying, Tabby, good things come to those who wait!" said Thorin, in a sing song voice. Tabitha laughed, as she sat upon the dwarf king's lap, laying her head upon Thorin's broad chest.

"You're getting sleepy, love. Lets go on to bed, now." whispered Thorin, as he picked her up, carrying her bridal style into their bedroom. They curled up together in bed, with Thorin's broad chest pressing against her. "Good night, my beloved!" whispered Thorin. "Good night, my king!" said Tabitha softly, as she dozed off in the Dwarf's arms.

**Three days later..**

The day came for the special event, and Tabitha hadn't seen Thorin all that morning. Thorin had been busy preparing for the event. When the evening came, it was time for the event, and it was Balin who came and escorted Tabitha to the Great Hall. As they entered, she could see Thorin sitting in front of the large crowd at his harp. Tabitha gasped, as she seen how remarkably handsome he looked that evening.

Thorin was dressed in simple formal attire of a black leather tunic, and silver mail, and a silver circlet adorned on his head. Right now, Thorin was tuning the harp, while the rest of the guests, friends and family arrive in the Great Hall for the Celebration. It didn't long for it to began, which started off with Balin making a speech, then a priest chanting a prayer.

Tabitha couldn't keep her eyes off of Thorin, as she could feel her heart racing, waiting for the music and singing begin. Tabitha also noticed Thorin's original company sitting nearby with their instruments, and some of the dwarves she took notice are playing instruments she had never seen them play before. Particularly Bofur, whom seemed to be playing an accordion type instrument. Striking the harp, the music began, as Thorin started to sing first, soon followed by all the dwarves.

The music and singing was beautiful, and the song had spoken of love, hardship, triumph, and victory. Thorin's voice rose above the others, an much stronger than she had heard him before. _He make one hell of an opera singer, _Tabitha thought with a chuckle. Maybe she would bring that up to him after the event. After several songs are sung, there was a reception afterwards, and everyone talked merrily as they ate dinner.

When that was done, Tabitha and Thorin retired to their chambers. And the first thing Tabitha done, as they entered, is wrapping herself in full embrace in Thorin's arms. Thorin grinned. "Wow, no soon as we step foot in our chamber, you're all over me!" said Thorin, playfully. "I can't help it, Thorin. You're too irresistible." said Tabitha. Thorin laughed, as he pulled Tabitha into his arms an kissed her. "A few more weeks is the big day." said Tabitha, after they broke the embrace.

"Yes. Several more weeks." said Thorin, and the two went to their bedroom.

**Bell Air, California**

Alex had just been released from jail, and in rage, he drove his truck over to the mansion where Tabitha had once stayed. By the time he pulled into the driveway, he noticed a 'For Sale' sign up in the yard. And he then realized she wasn't there at all, she moved out. "SHIT!" Alex fumed. _That does it, I will find her, and I will kill her. I do believe I know someone who can help me, _thought Alex, as he climbed back into his truck an pulled out.

He drove to an old abandoned Victorian home, which belonged to a a close friend of his, whom is a Warlock. His name is James Olson.

Alex approached the front door, and knocked on it. "I said NO VISITORS! How many times do I have to-!" began the man behind the door, and when he opened it, he saw it was Alex. "Alex, old buddy! What brings you over here?" asked the short, grey haired man. "I have a favor to ask you, James, its really important." said Alex, quickly. "Alex, you are not coming to me to ask for a love spell aren't you? You know that we warlocks don't do the love thing, it's not that way." said James, folding his arms.

"I'm not here for a love spell, James. I am wondering if you help me find Tabitha." snapped James. "Alex, you know you can't have her. She dumped you months ago." said James. "I don't care, she is still mine! I love her, and I will not let go of her! I will do what it takes to get her back, now you better help me, or you will regret it!" barked Alex. "Alright, alright, I will help you. You don't have to get your effing underwear in a knot. You heard she has moved out. No one knows where she had went off to." said James. "That's why I turn to you, Warlock. Maybe your magic can find her." said Alex, rather sarcastically.

James sighed. "Alright, but I cannot guarantee you anything you will find her, Alex, even if I use my magic. Follow me to my ritual chamber!" said James, as he led the man into the ritual chamber.

James held up a mirror and showed it to Alex. "This is a special mirror that can show where the individual is located no matter how far away the person is." James explained. Alex nodded, as he allowed James to begin working on the location spell. After chanting an incantation, to Alex's surprise, and image appeared on the mirror. It shown a large mountain. "No-it can't be! That place only exists in stories!" shouted Alex, angrily.

"Wait, there is more.." said James. Then another image appeared, this time it shown Tabitha walking down the halls of Erebor, hand in hand with a man no taller than she is, with long dark raven hair, with silver streaks and blue eyes, dressed in formal royal clothing. "That's the short shit that stolen her from me! I thought he was dead!" bellowed Alex. James rolled his eyes. "That does it. I will go back and take what's mine, and kill the dwarf bastard!" said Alex. "And how are you going to get there?" asked James.

"How else am I going to get there, James? You're going to help me, of course!" snapped Alex. "Alex, I don't think is really such a good idea. If I transport you to Middle Earth, you'll be stuck there, you will never return. Are you sure are you willing to do this?" asked James.

"James, I don't give a rat's ass. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get my Tabitha back." snapped Alex. This situation had put James in a tight spot, because he always had been a good friend of Tabitha's as well, and he didn't want to do anything to hurt her. "I'm sorry, Alex, but I cannot do this. Tabitha is my friend, and I don't want to see her hurt. From what I seen in the image, she seems quite happy with this chap she is with!" said James. _She's better off with him, than with a possessive loser like you, _James thought.

Suddenly, Alex pulled out a gun he had been carrying with him and aimed it at James' forehead. "It doesn't have to come to this, James! If you don't send me to find her, I will not hesitate to pull this trigger and kill you! Now you're going to send me to Middle Earth!" bellowed Alex. James closed his eyes and sighed. Now, he had no other choice but to help Alex. "Fine, follow me over to this portal." said James, in exasperation. Alex followed James to the portal. "Stand in here." James instructed the man. Alex nodded, and he stood in the portal.

"Are you ready?" asked James. "I'm ready." Alex replied, as he watched James pressing buttons on the portal, and Alex disappeared from sight.

**Middle Earth,**

**Outskirts of Dale**

Alex found himself in a large city. He looked around the place in amazement. _Time for me to get some weapons and supplies, _thought Alex. Although he didn't have any money, he would find ways of getting what he needed, by stealing-something that he had done most of his life. But then he decided he would take up work. _First, I'm going to search for work, hopefully these people would need someone to help them, _thought Alex. Alex soon came to a blacksmith's forge, and asked for work.

Luckily, the blacksmith needed the help and hired Alex right on the spot. Alex had set a goal once he get back on his feet, and earn some money, he will set out to find Tabitha. Four days had passed, once he had received his first pay, he began his mission, first by asking the citizens of Dale. That night, he went to a pub to have a drink, when he bumped into a man with dark hair and a mustache. It was Bard, King of Dale. Alex approached him.

"Excuse me sir. My name is Alexander Oxen. Have you seen a woman named Tabitha O Hara around here? You see, she's my sister, and I've been looking everywhere for her." said Alex.

Alex decided to lie about Tabitha being his sister, so the King of Dale wouldn't suspect anything. "I don't recall Miss O Hara having a brother. Its nice meeting you. She lives in Erebor with King Thorin." Bard replied. "Thank you, sir!" said Alex. "Anytime!" said Bard, with a nod. Alex grinned. _I pulled it off! Now its off to Erebor I go, _thought Alex, putting his sword he had purchased that day in its hilt.

Three hours later, Alex had reached the Mountain, and it was after midnight by the time he reached the Front Gate. There stood in front of him, several guards. "Who goes there?" called out one of the guards. "My name is Alexander Oxen, I'm here on a visit with my sister Tabitha!" announced Alex. "Very well sir, you may pass." said the guard, allowing Alex to enter the Mountain.

**Erebor**

Tabitha woke up with a start in bed, as she felt something in the air wasn't right. When she woke up, it startled Thorin, and he sat up. "Are you alright, Tabby?" asked Thorin. "I'm fine, love. I just have a bad dream that's all." Tabitha replied. "Go on back to sleep, love. You'll be fine!" said Thorin gently, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock coming from the door of their chambers.

"Now who in the hell would it be at this hour?" grumbled Thorin, as he climbed out of bed, and thrown on his dressing robe, and he went to answer the door, and it was one of the guards. "Your Majesty, someone is here on a visit with Lady Tabitha. He claims that he is her brother." said the guard. "What is his name?" asked Thorin. "Alexander Oxten." the guard replied. Thorin had a bad feeling about this. He knew, and always knew Tabitha didn't have a brother, and the name Alexander sounded familiar to him. But also he realized, there could be many Alexander's in the world, and not just the one who caused quite a terror with Tabitha.

"I'll see that she sees him." said Thorin, and he turned and walked back into their bedroom. "Tabitha, someone is here to see you." said Thorin. "Who?" asked Tabitha. "Someone who is claiming to be your brother. His name is Alexander Oxen." Thorin replied. Tabitha's eyes widened in horror. _Oh hell no, he didn't! _thought Tabitha.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"I'll wait in the chambers, love. Go ahead and speak to your visitor." said Thorin. Tabitha nodded as she left the chambers. She had a bad feeling about this, and she should have had Thorin to go with her, but she didn't. By the time she reached the main entrance of the Mountain, she seen that her fears came true. There stood Alex in front of her. "My dearest sister! You don't mind joining me for a stroll? Much preferably out of the Mountain?" asked Alex, unkindly.

"No. I'm not going anywhere!" shouted Tabitha. "You filthy little bitch! You're coming with me!" bellowed Alex, as he lunged at her, and he picked her up, carrying her bridal style out of the mountain, as Tabitha screamed. Several of the guards who were nearby had seen it. "Go find the King, Our future Queen has been kidnapped!" demanded the head guard. And the second guard, bolted. The second guard arrived at the King's chamber, and banged on the door. Thorin opened it.

"Your Majesty, I have some bad news! Tabitha Silver Star has been kidnapped by the visitor!" panted the guard. "WHAT?! Where did you see them go?" demanded Thorin, hotly.

"They left the Mountain, your Majesty." the Guard replied. "Thank you for informing me. I will handle this, return to your duties." said Thorin. "Yes, Your Majesty." said the guard and he left. Thorin reached for his weapon, and after that he tracked down Dwalin. "Dwalin, find Fili and Kili. We have a kidnapper to track down." said Thorin. Dwalin nodded. Later, everyone met up with Thorin outside on the Front Gate. "What in Durin's name is going on here, Thorin?" asked Dwalin.

Thorin explained the situation. "I cannot believe they actually fell for this asshole's words!" shouted Dwalin. "I know, and I will deal with the guards after we deal with Alex. Come lets go. I like to get my hands on this scum and kill him." snapped Thorin, as he led Dwalin, Fili and Kili from the Mountain.

_**Tabitha's POV:**_

I was tied to a tree, as Alex set up camp, and lit a fire. He made sure I wasn't going to escape. "How in the hell did you find me, you ass hole?" I snapped angrily at Alex. "Oh, I had my sources, Tabby. And its not my say to tell you who helped me." said Alex. "Tell me, you bastard! Tell me who helped you find me?!" I demanded, much louder. "Lets just say an old friend of yours, a warlock friend of yours." said Alex. "JAMES?!" I shouted, and my heart sank.

James had always been my friend, and I thought he would never, ever do such a thing as betraying my trust, and when Alex told me that, it broken my heart and it angered me. "You bastard! You tricked him! I know you well, you worthless piece of crap! You tricked James into finding me, did you?!" I shouted. "Wow, you seem to catch on rather quickly!" said Alex, sarcastically as he began sharpening his sword.

"And what do you expect to do with that sword, Alex? There aren't no orcs or monsters about." I snapped. "I'm actually going to use this sword on you, and your precious short shit, dwarf king, woman!" snarled Alex. "Don't you even dare go near Thorin, you effing bastard!" I screamed. "So, you really do care for the old harp playing pansy of a dwarf, do you?" sneered Alex. "THAT DOES IT!" I screamed, as I struggled to escape the ropes tied around me. I wanted to kill this man myself for saying that.

"Nice try, Tabby, my love. You cannot escape, I tied the ropes so tightly, you can't even move! Now before I do any killing, its time for me to say my final goodbyes to you!" purred Alex, as he moved closer to me. "I swear if you lay your hands on me-!" I began yelling at Alex. "Oh gee, does it look I'm scared of your threats, Tabitha? In fact, I find your little threats rather amusing." snarled Alex.

And he pushed me to the ground, and climbed on top of me. "Alex, GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed. Suddenly I could feel a hand striking my face. "SHUT UP! Not one word out of you, you understand me, dwarf slut?!" Alex barked at me. "Why don't you make me, you bastard?!" I screamed right back. "You have pushed me far, woman-you leave me no other choice, but to kill you off now!" barked Alex, and he turned to reach for his sword.

_**No One's POV:**_

Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili entered a forest. "They shouldn't be far. If my instincts are correctly, they have made camp nearby." said Thorin. "How in the world did Alex find her?" asked Fili. "That we don't know, lad. I'm already angry enough at the guards for allowing that bastard inside the Mountain." Thorin replied. Suddenly, they could hear a loud cry coming from the distance. And they recognized the voice, which belonged to Tabitha. "TABITHA!" cried out Thorin. "I see a light in the distance. We found the campsite." said Fili.

And they ran towards the light. Thorin peered through the trees, and Thorin could see Alex preparing to plunge his sword into Tabitha's heart. Thorin could not contain himself much longer as he leapt out from the trees, and attacked Alex from behind.

Dwalin, Fili and Kili also jumped out, standing in between Alex and Tabitha. After knocking Alex on the ground, Alex unfortunately stood back up and glared at the dwarves. "I'm glad you joined this little party, because I was planning on killing you anyway!" snarled Alex. "Its over, Alex. This is going to stop NOW!" barked Thorin. "Oh, what are you going to do? Kill me with your axes or swords? I hate to say this, I have a weapon that is no match to swords and axes!" yelled Alex. "ALEX NO!" Tabitha screamed.

This time, Alex took out his hunting rifle. And the dwarves froze, as they knew how powerful the weapon is, especially Thorin, as he remembered Alex had shot him when they were in California with Tabitha. _I'm not going to allow Alex shoot them, not this time, _Tabitha thought. "Fili! Fili come here!" Tabitha whispered when she saw Fili, standing nearby. Fili walked over to Tabitha. "Untie me." said Tabitha. Fili nodded, and he untied Tabitha, and now she is free. Tabitha whispered in Fili's ear on a plan to distract Alex, so she can take Alex's weapon away from him. 

"Listen Alex, your combat technology doesn't work here in Middle Earth, I'm afraid. Instead of you using that weapon, take up your sword and fight like a real man. Dwarves love a good fight." said Dwalin.

"Fine, if that's what you want, you'll get!" snapped Alex, as he dropped his weapon. Tabitha approached Dwalin. "Thank you, Dwalin!" Tabitha whispered, as she reached for Alex's weapon, while Thorin and Fili now engaged in a battle with Alex. Tabitha stood and watched, when suddenly, Alex tackled Thorin, pinning him down to the ground, as he was about to plunge his sword into Thorin. Suddenly, before that happen, a loud click was heard nearby. "Get off of him now!" Tabitha demanded, as she aimed the gun at Alex.

Alex stood up, as Thorin backed away standing next to Fili as they watched Tabitha. "Tabitha, drop the gun." demanded Alex. "No. I'm sick and tired of your bull shit, Alex. Its time for you to go straight to HELL!" yelled Tabitha, as she pulled the trigger, and the bullet hitting Alex straight in the chest. The dwarves jumped at the sound and watched in amazement as well as she killed the man with that one shot. Dwalin knelt before Alex's body. "He's dead." Dwalin confirmed. "That was amazing Tabitha! I didn't know you knew how to use one of those-what are they called?" asked Kili. "Gun-this is a hunting rifle that Alex had stolen from me, because it was originally mine anyway." Tabitha replied.

Thorin smiled. "Well job, done love!" said Thorin, as he pulled Tabitha into his arms, and hugged her. "Now we can go on home." said Dwalin.

And they did. By the time they arrived home, Dis ran towards them. "Is everyone alright?" asked Dis quickly. "Yes, dear sister. Everyone is fine, and we got rid of Alex." said Thorin. "Who is this Alex?" asked Dis. "I will tell you more of it later. In the meantime, everyone needs their rest." said Thorin, as he and Tabitha made way to their chambers, as they retired for the night.

**Three weeks later.**

**Seven days prior of Wedding/Coronation**

Part of the lessons Tabitha had learned about the dwarven culture, especially when it came to weddings, is that the groom isn't allowed to see his bride seven days before the wedding. Which pretty much the only time Tabitha would see Thorin is at Dinner, and Thorin had to sleep in another room. And during the beginning of those seven days, Dis had kept Tabitha busy with dress fittings and etiquette lessons. Thorin had kept himself busy with the plans of the big event.

On the third day however, Tabitha needed to go to town to get more material for some gowns that her and Dis had been making.

After she finished her shopping, Tabitha stopped by a nearby pub for dinner and something to drink, as it was already evening by the time she finished her shopping. She entered the pub, and she could see a large group of dwarves inside, and she recognized some of them. She could see Bofur, Bifur and Bombur in there. Tabitha decided to remain hidden, because she had a feeling Thorin was there as well.

When Tabitha went to order a drink at the bar, she couldn't help but look at the dwarves, and indeed, she saw Thorin, whom appeared already very drank, and singing merrily with the dwarves, while Bofur stood on a table playing his flute and dancing. But that wasn't what had bothered her though of what she saw next. She saw a very scantily clad human woman approach them. "Did anyone call for a dancer?" asked the woman cheerfully. "Yes, yes. You're the one we've been asking for, Annabelle! Lets get the music started, and show us your moves!" beamed Dwalin.

Bofur begin playing his flute again, and the woman danced. Thorin took up his harp and joined in, and the woman danced around Thorin. "My, you are handsome, My King, playing those harp strings. You don't deserve to have an elf to be your bride-You should have someone who's more adventurous and wild just like myself-!" The woman purred. Thorin slowly smiled, as he continued playing.

Thorin kept staring at the woman as she danced, and soon she asked him to stop playing his harp. Thorin nodded, as he placed the harp aside, when suddenly she sat down on his lap. "Your lips are very-luscious-and plump-and I have this desire-to kiss you!" spoke Thorin, his speech slurred from alcohol consumption. "Well don't just sit there, dwarf. Kiss me." purred Annabelle the Dancer, and pretty soon their lips locked in a passionate kiss. But the kiss ended briefly when several mugs came flying at the two of them.

And then out leapt Tabitha, as she lunged at the woman throwing a fist at her, and knocking her to the ground. "BITCH! You stay away from my husband!" Tabitha screamed, soon she was about to jump on the woman, when Dwalin, Bofur and Bombur pulled her back. "Get off of me!" Tabitha screamed, shoving the dwarves away from her. "Tabitha, its not what you think!" called out Thorin. Suddenly, Tabitha took her fist and struck Thorin in the nose. "And this was how you were raised, Thorin? I thought I known you, but apparently I don't know you well enough!" Tabitha screamed, and she bolted.

Tabitha continued running until she reached Erebor, and she ran to her chambers. She quickly packed her belongings, tears running down her face as she was doing so.

While she was packing, she could hear Dis calling out for her. "Tabitha? Are you okay?" called out Dis. "No, I'm not okay! I need to be alone!" cried out Tabitha. But Dis didn't back away, and she entered the chambers. "Tabitha, what is going on? Why are you upset?" asked Dis. Tabitha didn't know what to say to Dis, especially after what she had just witnessed at the pub. After calming down, Tabitha went ahead and told Dis about her trip to town, and what she had witnessed at the pub.

Dis's eyes widened in shock, and then anger clouded over her. "It doesn't matter now, Dis. I'm leaving. I'm going to live with Bilbo. The wedding is off." said Tabitha. "No, you're not going anywhere. I'm going to have a little chat with my brother when he returns." said Dis gently. Dis shortly left, as she allowed Tabitha to rest. Thorin and the others returned to the Mountain, and soon as they entered the Great Hall, Dis angrily approached Thorin, and she punched him, in the same place where Tabitha had struck him.

"Thorin, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. I was told what you were doing at the pub! Tabitha is about to call of the wedding, and if I were you, if you still want a wedding, you go and talk to Tabitha!" said Dis.

Thorin stood, his head bowed. He didn't expect Tabitha to go to the pub.

"I will have a word with her." said Thorin, quietly and walked away.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Thorin, you can't see Tabitha, remember? You're not allowed to see her until the seven days are passed. We are in our fourth day." Dis reminded her brother. "Well then I'll write her a letter." said Thorin. But Thorin also had another thing in mind too besides writing Tabitha a letter. He also wanted to bend the rules a little bit. He has to fix things now before there wouldn't be a wedding at all. That same night, Thorin sat down and began writing his letter to Tabitha:

_Dearest Tabitha,_

_I wouldn't blame you for being upset at me, inur. As you can see heavily intoxicated from alcohol, and the dwarves wanted to throw a big party to honor my last days as a bachelor. Kissing that woman, is not like kissing you, and I promise you, Tabitha, it would never happen again. You're the only one I love, and nothing is going to change that._

_Tomorrow night, meet me in the Gardens around nine thirty, and make sure no one sees you. This is a secret meeting, and we want no other person to know that we have seen each other. I pray that you forgive me. _

_Love, Thorin. _

After writing the letter, Thorin sealed it, and went to find Balin. "Hey, Balin. Give this letter to Tabitha, if you don't mind." said Thorin. Balin smiled. "I will laddie." said Balin. "Thank you." said Thorin, and he walked away and he went to continue to set up his special meeting place for him and Tabitha. Later that evening, Tabitha read the letter, and she agree to meet up with Thorin after reading the note. When the evening came, Tabitha entered the gardens, and she found the Dwarf King, now sitting at his harp, and he was in the process of tuning the instrument as she entered.

Thorin looked up as Tabitha entered, with a hard expression on her face. "Tabitha, come! Sit with me!" said Thorin, his voice broken with emotion and guilt. Tabitha sat down. "Its really difficult to say how I'm feeling right now, Thorin. What you had done-is the most despicable thing you had ever done-and hurt-I thought I trusted you? I thought you loved me?" said Tabitha. "Of course I love you, Tabitha. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be sitting here in the gardens with you right now, with the harp nearby." said Thorin.

She seen the harp, and she knew what this was leading up to.

"Tabitha, I feel like an idiot for the things I done at the pub, and the rest of my kin feel the same too, whom have encouraged me to join in with them on the drinking. Maybe this song, will help you change your mind." said Thorin gently as he placed his fingers on the strings, and he began to play. After plucking and strumming several notes, he began to sing, his deep, ,velvet voice blending with the floating melodies of the harp.

As Tabitha listened, she mainly focused on Thorin's expression, and she could see the guilt and remorseful look in his eyes, and it also filled with pain and sadness. And she sat and realized he truly loved and cared for her. And then she remembered her father once told her, _Everyone makes mistakes, nobody is perfect, even some of us elves! _And those words still echoed through her mind. And it was the sound of voice, that always sent chills down her spine. She loved his voice.

Striking the final cord on the harp, the song ended, and Thorin looked over to her, as he saw tears in her eyes. Thorin pushed the harp away from him. Tabitha walked over, as Thorin pulled her onto his lap. "You have my forgiveness, Thorin." said Tabitha, softly. Thorin smiled, as he leaned towards her, brushing his lips over hers, with a deep passionate kiss. "I love you, Tabitha-I hope you know that." said Thorin, gently.

"I know, Thorin!" said Tabitha, as she laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest. The two sat there like that for a while, and Thorin could sense Tabitha feeling tired, as she nearly dozed off on Thorin's chest. "You must go to bed now and rest-and be patient, _imur, _four more days can pass quickly!" said Thorin. Tabitha nodded, as she stood up and wished Thorin a good night, and she went back to the chambers.

**Five days later**

**The Royal Wedding/Coronation.**

All that morning, Tabitha had remained in Dis's chambers, as the Dwarf Princess assisted Tabitha in getting cleaned up and ready for the wedding. And it seemed hours and hours as they been preparing. First with putting on the wedding gown, and it was the hair styling that took the longest. The wedding gown is beautiful, made from the finest white silk, and a very long train which had to take two dwarven maids to carry, as Tabitha would march down the long aisle of the Throne Room.

After getting dressed, Dis started on Tabitha's hair, with many braids. Tabitha now wore a braided bun leaving a braid resting on her shoulder.

Tabitha felt very nervous, considering this would be a very big day for her and Thorin both.

And she thought to herself if she's ready for it or not. _Its too late now, you cannot back out. Besides that Thorin wouldn't be too pleased if I done that, and I love him way too much to do that, anyway! _thought Tabitha. Meanwhile, in a private study, Thorin sat down by a fireplace smoking his pipe in deep thought when Balin and Dwalin entered the study.

"You look magnificent there, laddie!" said Balin smiling at his friend, as they entered the study. Thorin stood up and smiled at his friends. Dwalin grinned as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're going to be King and become a husband in one day! How does it feel?" asked Dwalin. "Feels great! Well lets get going! I don't want to be late for my own wedding and coronation!" said Thorin, and they walked out of the study, and headed towards the Throne Room. Once they entered, they could see the Throne Room already packed with people.

Ahead of them near the throne, stood Gandalf, and Dain also there as well, on the left hand side of the wizard. On the right hand side, stood Fili and Kili dressed in their formal attire, and Thorin took notice Kili staring at Tauriel whom is also there alongside with Thranduil and Legolas. It surprised Thorin that Thranduil even bothered coming at all.

_I suppose there is good in that elf after all, its his niece that is getting married, _thought Thorin. Also there is Tabitha's parents, Elleniel and Telemarin, which Telemarin had planned on giving away the bride, and of course Bilbo was there, sitting up front with the elves. Bard and his children also came as they wanted to see the new king being crowned, and of the wedding as well.

Thorin took his place in front of the Throne and turned to the large crowd, as he waited for his bride to arrive. Soon as the dwarven musicians began playing music, the large double doors of the Throne Room opened, and Tabitha entered, walking slowly down the long aisle leading to the Throne. Thorin smiled, and admired how beautiful Tabitha looked in her wedding clothes, as Thorin stood dressed in his grandfather's ceremonial golden armor, waited for her to approach. Once Tabitha stood in front of the Throne, the ceremony began, which is presided by Gandalf and a Dwarven priest.

"Who gives away this bride?" Began Gandalf. "Her mother and I do." spoke up Telemarin, as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. Suddenly, Thranduil stepped forward. "I also have a gift I've been meaning to give to the couple." said Thranduil, as he presented a silmaril, placing it in his daughter's hands.

Thorin's eyes widened in surprise. Then Thranduil turned to Thorin. Its time to that our people will be at peace once more! I wish you both the best of luck!" said Thranduil. Thorin smiled and nodded, as the Wedding ceremony continued. When the wedding ceremony potion concluded, the Coronation ceremony began, as Dain approached with Thror's Raven crown resting on a red cushion, as he presented it to Gandalf, and Gandalf places the crown on Thorin's head.

After Thorin, Gandalf placed a golden tiara on Tabitha's head, and Gandalf declared Thorin and Tabitha as King and Queen of Erebor, and the crowd cheered. Soon the room quickly fell silent, as Tabitha could hear dwarves began playing on drums in a slow, steady bit, and to Tabitha's surprise, Thorin began to chant in his language, shortly joined in by the other dwarves. Tabitha watched and listened in amazement, but her eyes remained focused on Thorin. Once the chanting ended, Thorin led everyone into the Great Hall for the Feasting celebration, which began with speeches, and then a dinner.

After supper was eaten, the merriment began with music, dancing and drinking, while some of the guests crowded around the King and Queen, congratulating them. During that time, Tabitha laughed as she saw Kili and Tauriel dancing together on the floor.

"Look at those two bumbling idiots." said Thorin grinning, as he pointed at Kili and Tauriel. "And to think we're the only ones who are love struck. It makes me wonder if Kili was trying to copy you!" said Tabitha playfully. As the evening progressed, Thorin had silenced the crowd as he decided to perform a song, he had composed himself especially for this night, and its about Tabitha. The song was called, "Tabitha's Ballad'.

And it was about the day the two met, and their many ups and downs they had together, while in California, and when they started their quest, and arriving in Erebor, and the Battle of Five Armies. Thorin's deep voice echoed throughout the Great Hall, blending beautifully with the low tones of the harp. When the song ended, there was long and loud applause and cheering came afterwards. Tabitha stood up, and she approached Thorin, wrapping her arms around him, in a tight embrace.

Later, Thorin and Tabitha decided to retire for the night, so they could also spend some alone time as well, as the celebration continued in the Great Hall. There was also celebrations going on in Dale and also in Lake Town. Soon as Thorin and Tabitha entered their chambers, they headed for the bedroom and removed their clothing, and climbed into bed together, while Thorin held Tabitha close in his arms.

"Finally some alone time after getting bombarded by friends and family." sighed Tabitha. Thorin laughed. "I'm glad everything worked out for the both of us, Thorin. There was a few rough patches. But we overcome them." said Tabitha. "And I'm glad we did, Tabby. You know why?" said Thorin, as he kissed her neck.

"Why?" said Tabitha.

"We're fighters and survivors." smiled Thorin. "I love you, my King." said Tabitha softly. "I love you too, _inur!" _whispered Thorin as he kissed Tabitha on the cheek.

**End. **


End file.
